


Smith's Chronicles

by Sarandom_8



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Glee - Freeform, M/M, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark e Blaine sono riusciti a scappare, ma devono portare a termine un compito, non sarà facile e il destino gioca contro di loro, con molti nemici da affrontare e segreti da svelare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuga dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa idea è nata da un sogno, non mio, ma del mio amico che non è su ao3, quindi non posso taggare. Storia strana, e un bel mix di cose che ci piacciono: Resident Evil, The Walking Dead e Glee per i personaggi, mentre alcuni sono originali. Questo susseguirsi di idee e fatti avrebbe dovuto continuare, però ci siamo fermati. Chissà, forse è stata la scelta giusta!! Ma noi ci siamo divertiti e spero vi piaccia :)

**CAPITOLO 1: FUGA DAL PASSATO**

 

  
Mark e Blaine erano riusciti a salvarsi dalle grinfie degli uomini di Sykes, ma continuavano ad essere comunque in pericolo perché non li avrebbe lasciati in pace, doveva ucciderli e questo lo sapevano, quindi non si davano il lusso di pensare che fossero liberi.  
Attraversarono in sella alla moto di Mark la landa deserta e quasi isolata delle Valley Hills.  
Il tempo era limpido non si vedeva l’ombra di una nuvola, il caldo era mite, il sole era bello alto nel cielo.  
Videro giusto qualche scheletro animale sulla strada e qualche avvoltoio che si divertiva a schernirli non lontano.  
La loro idea era di riuscire ad attraversare il ponte più a nord , Northwood Bridge.  
Riuscivano già a vedere i grattacieli infiniti di Crystal City.  
Avevano appena finito di attraversare il ponte, finalmente, c’era una strada asfaltata e perfetta.  
Il porto sembrava disabitato, c’era un innaturale silenzio e questo gli diede molte preoccupazioni.  
Avevano tutti i sensi all’erta, non potevano di certo farsi sorprendere da uomini morti ambulanti mentre erano scappati da un’orda di gente viva e armati fino ai capelli.  
L’unico rumore che si sentiva era il motore della motocicletta, andavano quasi a passo d’uomo ispezionando ogni vicolo, angolo, o anche bidone della spazzatura ..ma niente. Strano.  
<possibile non ci sia nessuno, niente?> Blaine si guardava intorno quasi spaesato, continuava a girare la testa da una parte all’altra, sperando almeno di incontrare un gatto o un topo.  
<direi meglio così per una volta, non credi?> rise di rimando l’amico per poi tornare serio, non riusciva a trovare veramente un motivo per ridere o almeno sorridere in quel momento.  
<sei..sei sicuro che riusciremo a trovarla? Cioè..n-non voglio dire che.. sì, insomma.. mmm niente, scusa> e lasciò cadere dolcemente la testa con la fronte sopra la schiena dell’uomo.  
<tranquillo, pensa che siamo riusciti a salvarci noi intanto, quindi.. credo di essere abbastanza positivo..insomma non si vede, ma lo sono> Blaine intuì un accenno di sorriso e grazie a quello tornò a sperare anche lui.  
Avevano passato così tanto tempo in quel luogo così oscuro, erano partiti da giovani sperando di fare qualcosa di buono per l’umanità ma erano solo stati catturati per essere le vittime di quell’umanità.  
La crudeltà non aveva mai fine e questo lo avevano sofferto , lo avevano vissuto sulla loro pelle.  
  
  
Si ricordava ancora di quando erano piccoli e non si erano mai lasciati, i migliori amici si ricordano sempre e non si lasciano mai.  
Avevano deciso una volta diventati maggiorenni di andare sotto le armi insieme, era andato tutto bene fino a quando qualche anno dopo un ufficiale, Sykes Mason, voleva prelevare Mark,senza un motivo preciso..o almeno loro non sapevano niente, come la maggior parte delle cose che succedevano in quei tempi.  
Lui si oppose pronunciando quelle parole che li aveva uniti ancora di più , per lui era come un fratello, il fratello buono che non aveva mai avuto.  
<se portate via lui dovrete fare lo stesso con me>  lo guardò fisso negli occhi, non lasciò per nemmeno un secondo il suo sguardo “non lo lascerò mai da solo” e detto questo vide uno strano luccichio negli occhi di quell’uomo che a dirla tutta solo di altezza e stazza faceva davvero paura .  
Era un colosso pieno di muscoli ma comunque slanciato e alto circa due metri, capelli biondi e occhi color ghiaccio i quali riuscivi a sentire come se ti scavassero dentro per quanto erano profondi e completava il quadro una cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra.  
Ripensando a quell’uomo ancora sentiva del terrore dentro di lui, ma per ora se l’erano lasciato lontano quindi poteva anche distrarsi.  
Arrivarono davanti ad un minimarket, posteggiarono la moto sul marciapiede ed entrarono, non c’era nessuno, la cassa era completamente distrutta, tutti i prodotti erano sparsi sul pavimento.  
Riuscirono a trovare alcune scatolette e anche delle bottiglie d’acqua , si ritennero fortunati.  
Uscirono e raggiunsero un piccolo giardino lì di fronte, si misero seduto per terra e cominciarono a mangiare.  
<pensare che odiavo il pesce> disse mentre mandava giù il primo boccone.  
<dobbiamo fare benzina> Blaine era ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri e guardava verso l’orizzonte, sopra i palazzi con i vetri che riflettevano la luce del giorno che cominciava a scurirsi.  
<che ti prende?> Mark lo fissava e vedeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
<è che..non riesco a non pensarci..tutto quelle che..> non finì la frase e continuarono a finire il loro primo pasto da “liberi” in silenzio.  
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
Non aveva avuto idea del guaio in cui si era andato a cacciare, Sykes cercava delle cavie per sperimentare il virus P, ”Pegaso”, una volta che lo avevi in circolo sprigionava nel tuo corpo una sensazione di libertà indescrivibile, ti sentivi quasi veramente come se potessi volare come il cavallo alato del mito greco era appunto anche chiamato “Spirito Libero”.  
Vennero a conoscenza però che Mark era già nato con “Pegaso”.  
Fu una cosa incredibile lui non ne sapeva niente e dopo essersi risvegliato dopo i numerosi test , i risultati gli vennero portati direttamente dai suoi genitori .  
Lavoravano per Mason ormai da anni, lui ne era ignaro, c’erano troppo cose che non andavano e una di quelle era Blaine.  
A lui era stato iniettato e per un periodo che sembrò infinito lo vide giorno e notte sdraiato sul letto.  
Era debole, pallido come il lenzuolo in cui era avvolto come il baco di una farfalla, non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni neanche quando venivano feriti durante degli scontri quando portavano la mimetica.  
Passarono due settimane in cui lo andava a trovare da quando si svegliava a quando ormai era ora di tornare a dormire non si accorgeva neanche del tempo che passava.  
<mi dispiace per quello che ti hanno fatto,non avresti dovuto farti portare via con me, non sai quanto mi sento in colpa> alcune lacrime cominciarono a scivolare lungo le guance e senza neanche il tempo di portare una mano per asciugarle trovò le dita pallide e soffici del suo amico.  
Si voltò e vide che gli stava sorridendo,anche se con una smorfia di dolore, era il suo bel sorriso e riuscì a farlo sentire almeno un po’ meglio. <non devi> riuscì a dire con voce roca e stanca.  
<non dirlo..come ti senti?>   
<mmm..insomma> poggiò la testa sul cuscino guardando il soffitto per poi chiudere gli occhi,contrasse le sopracciglia.  
<cosa è successo mentre dormivo?> Mark non era sicuro di volergli raccontare di lui in quel momento, doveva occuparsi di se stesso e di riprendersi.  
<niente di nuovo>   
<non sai mentire lo sai> ancora gli occhi chiusi ma sollevò gli angoli delle labbra in un altro sorriso.  
<vu-vuoi qualcosa?> disse distrattamente cercando di cambiare discorso,Blaine lo intuì e gli fece cenno di no, poi si riaddormentò quasi senza accorgersene.  
Gli rimase accanto anche quella notte.  
Passarono tre giorni da quella volta e finalmente lo vide alzarsi da quel letto d’ospedale, vestito con i suoi pantaloni grigi, la canotta bianca e una camicia mimetica con sopra la vecchia targhetta dell’arma.  
<nostalgia?> gli chiese indicandola.  
Questa volta la risata che sentì era genuina, la risata che apparteneva al Blaine bambino, quello che aveva conosciuto ormai tanto tempo prima.  
<sì >   
<ti vedo meglio>   
<mi sento meglio> disse grattandosi il gomito, poi si alzò mettendosi le mani a pugno ai fianchi.  
<allora?...Che si fa?>   
<mmm..> Mark gli stava davanti e guardò il pavimento.  
<che c’è? > gli domandò tra il curioso e il preoccupato.  
< devo..devo raccontarti un paio di cose..> non finì la frase che si sentì l’allarme, seguito subito da molta gente che correva. Guardarono prima la porta chiusa dietro di loro, poi negli occhi.  
<che diavolo succede?> aveva gli occhi sgranati e lo fissava con quelle iridi color ambra impaurite.  
Mark lo guardò serio <dobbiamo andarcene..e in fretta, vieni!>   
Lo prese per un braccio e lo strattonò verso l’uscio che aprirono piano facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere, il corridoio ora era deserto si sentiva solo il suono che lì stordì subito mentre cominciarono a correre anche loro, verso il laboratorio che in quei giorni aveva visitato spesso, dove lavoravano i suoi genitori.  
Arrivarono fuori la porta che li separava dalla stanza incubatrice che aprirono senza preoccuparsi di pulirsi, di certo quello ora era l’ultimo problema.  
E li vide.  
Erano per terra.  
Accanto a loro c’era tanto sangue.  
Un rosso scuro quasi nero.  
Si avvicinò e si inginocchiò accanto sua madre.  
Lei riconoscendolo cercò di aprire bene occhi e di sollevare la testa.  
“no ferma,non muoverti” fece lui con il respiro strozzato aiutandola,portando la nuca della donna sulla sua gamba.  
<Mark..mi dispiace per tutto>  
<non dirlo..non è colpa vostra..il vostro unico sbaglio è stato continuare fare quello che volevate, al contrario di quello che vi ordinavano>   
Lei cercò di sorridere ma un dolore troppo grande non glielo permise e chiuse gli occhi per un secondo per poi tornare nei suoi <devi..devi fare un ultima cosa>   
<dimmi>  
Vide che portò la mano tremante nella tasca del suo grembiule bianco, macchiato di sangue.  
<prendi questa..e non perderla> Gli diede una foto, ina foto che ritraeva una ragazza.  
Aveva i capelli lunghi ramati, occhi castano verdi . Non l’aveva mai vista prima.  
<è ..è tua s-sorella>   
Mark rimase basito e continuò a fissare la foto a bocca aperta, poi guardò sua madre.  
<lo so..purtroppo non saprò rispondere alle tue domande..ma dietro ci sono delle coordinate e ..un canale radio che ti servirà..la devi trovare prima che lo faccia lui>   
<cosa..e perché?>   
<posso solo dirti che c’entra anche lei con Andromeda e Mark, ti prego.. tieni anche questa> la donna gli porse la sua collana, un filo argentato con un ciondolo a forma di H.  
<Mark.. segui.. segui il tuo istinto, qualsiasi cosa tu facc...> non finì la frase e sentì il suo respiro farsi più debole.  
<non importa, non sforzarti>  
<figliolo> si girò verso il padre che intanto si era tirato su a sedere.  
<tieni> gli porse una pistola.  
Era argentea e aveva un ‘incisione. “H”  
<cosa..>   
<tienila sempre con te..può riconoscerti anche grazie a questa>   
<anche?...ma io non l’ho ma..> finire la frase fu inutile.  
Tutti e due chiusero gli occhi.  
Non li riaprirono mai più.  
Si sentiva come se gli fosse caduto il mondo addosso per l’ennesima volta.  
Li aveva persi una volta e si era convinto che fossero morti, perché non voleva accettare il fatto che lo avessero abbandonato.  
Ma perderli di nuovo dopo averli finalmente incontrati dopo tanto tempo..non voleva crederci.  
<Mark..dobbiamo andare>   
Blaine gli stava praticamente urlando contro e strattonandolo per un braccio . Sentì improvvisamente delle persone che correvano contro la sala dove si trovavano.  
Fecero appena in tempo a prendere l’uscita di sicurezza e a sgattaiolare verso il garage.  
Era tutto buio.  
Poi Mark la vide.  
Blaine si era allontanato e stava cercando freneticamente un’auto aperta, magari con la fortuna di trovare anche un mazzo di chiavi all’interno o sopra una ruota anteriore.  
<Mark che fai lì imbambolato?...Vuoi aiutarmi!>   
Sentendo le parole dell’amico, che gli si rivolse con dose eccessiva di adrenalina e paura lo guardò, lo raggiunse e spinse letteralmente verso una: Harley CVO Breakout ferma davanti a loro.  
Sembrava li stesse proprio chiamando, Mark l’aveva in qualche modo riconosciuta.  
Aveva il telaio tubolare, di un color rame brillante dove c’era quella H.  
La stessa della pistola.  
Stava lì in bella mostra, era di colore nero su uno sfondo bianco dove risaltava di certo, attorno c’era del blu notte brillante come il telaio ramato con il motore cromato agganciato inferiormente.  
Non poteva mancare sellino in pelle nero e trovarono le chiavi che erano già nel quadro..come se qualcuno l’avesse preparata per una fuga.  
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
Si ritrovarono a parlare alla stazione di benzina dopo aver trascorso del tempo a sonnecchiare nel parco, sempre controllando la situazione con la coda dell’occhio.  
<mi sento quasi in colpa a non pagare> aveva appena rimesso al suo posto la pompa di benzina.  
<per mangiare non ti sentivi in colpa> Mark era ancora restio a fargli domande o a rivolgersi a lui, lo vedeva strano, come quando si era svegliato in quella camera dopo il breve coma.  
<è uguale vero?...E’ la stessa> disse quello indicando l’acca sul telaio.  
Lui sospirò poi annuì chiudendo gli occhi <non lo sapevo, non l’avevo mai vista, e poi tu lo sai non li vedevo da anni..io, mi dispiace di averti messo in questo pasticcio>   
<no, non..non è questo..è solo, questa situazione non mi piace, sai che sarà dura vero?>   
<certo>   
Blaine alzò lo sguardo al cielo <Hey,sta per tramontare, meglio cercare un posto sicuro per la notte>   
  
  
Viaggiarono per una strada lungo una via di campagna, molto distante da Crystal e il sole era quasi del tutto tramontato quando stavano costeggiando un viale spazioso con delle villette.  
Alcune era diroccate altre ancora in piedi anche se l’erba alta aveva raggiunto le finestre.  
Si fermarono ed entrarono in un cancello con su scritto “Villa Von Dixon”.  
La strada che conduceva all’abitazione era dissestata, c’erano buche e resti di qualche frana. La casa si estendeva enorme davanti a loro e faceva anche un po’ paura data l’ora tarda e la poca luce che la circondava, ma riuscirono a vedere il colore rosso e sbiadito dei muri esterni , anche se ne era rimasto veramente poco, il resto era di un color beije.  
Davanti aveva un piccolo giardinetto con due pini, anche loro molto rovinati,era un peccato vederla così perché di sicuro al fiore dei suoi anni era stata una villa affascinante.  
I vetri delle finestre non esistevano più, per aprire la porta dovettero sfondarla.  
Il piano inferiore, quello dove si trovavano, in passato dovevano esserci le sale da pranzo, c’era un piccolo corridoio ed un doppia porta aperta e video un’enorme sala.  
Trovarono delle coperte mal ridotte e uno scheletro di un letto a una piazza e mezza con una rete.  
Mark quasi ringraziò il cielo, era fin toppa comodità.  
Le coperte puzzavano di muffa e sicuramente un qualche animale ci aveva dormito sopra, ma comunque poté sentire meno freddo, Blaine si raggomitolò invece nella sua giacca di pelle e si sedette sul letto con la schiena sulla spalliera di legno dove i tarli l’avevano rovinata completamente.  
<hai visto il nome della villa?>   
<Von e.. qualcosa>   
<questo sembra ..un nuovo inizio, per me..per noi, quindi vorrei fare qualcosa come un’iniziazione, voglio allontanare il passato>  
<oddio..cosa hai in mente? Non faccio riti di sangue!> Blaine scoppiò in una risata dopo averlo guardato sgomento.  
<Idiota> e si lasciò andare anche lui.  
<no,niente del genere..ma d’ora in poi sappi che mi chiamerò Mark H. Dixon>   
L’altro lo guardò, diventando subito serio,lo capì.  
Distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi dell’amico e li portò sulla moto che li aveva aiutati a fuggire e tornò a guardare quella lettera, che sembrava lo fissasse continuamente.  
Strinse tra le mani il ciondolo, ormai era l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta della sua famiglia.  
Passarono diversi giorni, Mark continuava a cercare un segnale della sorella tramite la radio, Blaine gli si avvicinò.  
<Mark, sono due giorni che non dormi, riposati un attimo, la radio tanto non prende è inutile>   
<si.. forse hai ragione, devo riposare>   
In quel preciso momento sentirono lo stridio delle classiche onde magnetiche, erano parecchio disturbate.  
Tutti e due si alzarono immediatamente afferrando la radio, alzandola e girando per quel vecchio soggiorno alla ricerca del segnale.  
<vai verso la finestra!>   
<M..SITZ..PERIC..TROV..BRO..NE> e poi più nulla.  
Si guardarono . Tutti e due avevano il cuore che martellava nel petto, era la prima volta che sentivano un suono da quell’aggeggio da quando l’avevano sintonizzata ..ora sentivano veramente tutta l’ansia che avevano cercato di espellere dal loro corpo ricominciare a tormentarli.


	2. Il salvataggio

**CAPITOLO 2: IL SALVATAGGIO**

 

  
Mark rimase incredulo nel sentire la voce passare attraverso la radio, guardò fisso Blaine, il rumore dei loro cuori era fin troppo udibile.   
<PASSAMI QUELL'AFFARE> gridò Mark all’altro che non se lo fece ripetere due volte.   
<HEY!... HEY CI SEI ANCORA? HEY? RISPONDI>   
<Mark... non funz->

<zitto Blaine... MI RICEVI? SE CI SEI RICONTATTACI STIAMO VENENDO DA TE> corse verso la doppia porta ed entrò in un’altra sala.   
<Mark... MARK... dove diavolo pensi di andare? non sappiamo nemmeno da dove proveniva il segnale!>   
Tornò da lui con in mano una candela, appena entrati l’aveva notata nel sottoscala con altri oggetti rovinati.   
<passami la mappa... veloce... so dove andare...>   
prese una scatoletta di fiammiferi dallo zaino che portava con se e ne accese uno con cui accese lo stoppino.   
Blaine restò a guardare il suo amico scrutare attentamente la mappa.   
<Mark …che stai facendo?>  
<mentre eri in coma l'esercito mi ha richiamato per un paio di missioni e in quelle circostanze ho dovuto imparare tutte le frequenze possibili della zona. Il tenente Jhonson mi ha insegnato a distinguere le zone in base al livello di disturbo, più il disturbo è intenso più la zona è lontana... e da quello che abbiamo sentito, la linea non era poi cosi disturbata: il messaggio è stato corto, e dalla nostra posizione, a occhio e croce, il segnale doveva provenire da... QUI!> sbatté l’indice sulla carta.   
Blaine seguì il braccio con lo sguardo fino al suo dito, che stava indicando una zona ad est rispetto alla loro, la Broken Zone, ovvero una città che si estendeva in una vallata ormai semidistrutta dalle razzie e dai continui scontri tra eserciti.   
<sei sicuro?>   
<si... assolutamente... dobbiamo muoverci>  
<okay, andiamo>   
Con il pieno alla moto Mark e Blaine si misero in viaggio verso est.   
C' erano due ponti che collegavano la Broken Zone a Crystal city, Mark si diresse verso quello più vicino, ovvero all' East Borouch Bridge.   
Ci misero un paio di ore ad arrivarci, Mark aveva la mano bloccata sull'acceleratore, stava toccando i 140-150 km orari, ma il fatto eclatante è che ancora non aveva visto l’ombra di nessuno zombie sulla strada.   
Arrivarono a destinazione, e ciò che trovarono era uno spettacolo agghiacciante... zombie.   
Tutti gli zombie della zona erano su quel ponte, che ciondolavano da una parte all’altra cercando cibo.   
I due ragazzi rimasero a fissarli, cercando di capire se fosse il caso di andarsene o provare una follia assoluta, ma alla fine decisero di non rischiare, era un piano suicida.. usare la moto come ariete? non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta.   
Mark riaccese la moto, costeggiando Crystal City.   
Ci misero meno di quanto si aspettassero per arrivare al secondo ponte, il Broken Bridge, totalmente vuoto.   
Lo attraversarono, quando Blaine fece cenno al suo compagno di fermarsi immediatamente, la radio aveva ripreso a ronzare.   
<AIUTO..... SON..... BROKEN Z..NE... ..K PARK>   
Mark cercò di rimettersi in contatto: <HEY? MI SENTI?>   
<SARA! ..RISPONDI.. SARA!>   
Nulla... la radio era morta, di nuovo.   
Mark ripartì a razzo, quasi facendo cadere l’amico all’indietro, raggiungendo in poco tempo una collinetta vicino al Outlook Park.   
Spensero la moto, evitando di attirare attenzioni indesiderate su di loro, guardarono il panorama, case semidistrutte e recinzioni ovunque.   
Mark notò qualcosa tra le case, si fece passare un binocolo dal compagno e ciò che vide non lo tirò su d'animo.   
Altri zombie avevano circondato una macchina.   
Una Lamborghini Diablo GT color sabbia per l'esattezza, ma dentro non sembrava esserci nessuno.   
Spostando il binocolo più a destra invece vide una fila di cinque o sei container, con almeno una ventina di zombie appollaiati davanti ad uno di essi, stavano cercando di entrare ma qualcosa glielo impediva.   
Mark spiegò la situazione all'amico dopo aver speso un minuto a borbottare parole sconnesse fra loro.   
<ora che diavolo facciamo?>   
<......>   
<MARK?>   
<ZITTO, DIAMINE… STO PENSANDO... sono troppi per noi e quella macchina potrebbe essere fondamentale...>  
<e se non ci fossero le chiavi?> rispose canzonandolo, inarcando le sopracciglia.   
<dobbiamo provarci.. > si girò verso di lui   
<senti qua> Iniziò a bisbigliargli qualcosa nell'orecchio.   
Blaine rimase impietrito sul posto.   
Poi cominciò a negare con la testa   
<NO.. ASSOLUTAMENTE NO>   
<Blaine è l'unico modo, fidati...>   
<MA COSI TI FARAI AMMAZZARE. Ti prego.. aspettiamo che se ne vanno, non voglio vederti correre questo rischio>  
<hey, fidati. So quello che faccio!> e lo supplicò di nuovo.   
<okay, ma non mi morire, altrimenti poi ti passo sopra con la Lamborghini> disse guardando in alto e portando le braccia conserte al petto.   
Mark rise accendendo la moto e sgommando verso l'auto.   
Fece tre giri intorno ad essa per far si che tutti gli infetti si accorgessero della sua presenza, e ingolositi dal giovane ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri, iniziarono a seguirlo lasciando la macchina in balia della polvere, ma soprattutto di Blaine che sbucando da dietro una recinzione corse verso la macchina non appena gli zombie stavano per buttarsi sulla moto.   
Il riccioluto aprì il portabagagli e i suoi occhi si illuminarono...   
<WOHO, JACKPOT!> urlò per farsi sentire da Mark.   
In effetti il contenuto di quella macchina valeva quanto l'oro in quel periodo:ARMI.   
Armi di ogni genere e soprattutto munizioni,quasi infinite, che occupavano tutto lo spazio superfluo.   
Blaine poggiò subito gli occhi su una meraviglia di ferraglia, uno Scar L totalmente nero.. una meraviglia da 30 colpi calibro 5.56x45mm per un peso di 3.5 kg.   
Blaine amava quell'arma, la sentiva sua ogni volta che la usava.   
Blaine passò sul sedile anteriore, iniziando a cercare le chiavi.   
Controllò sotto il sedile, niente.   
Nel cruscotto, nemmeno.   
erano li, nel quadro, il ragazzo fece una smorfia, per poi girare le chiavi e provare la potenza della machina.   
Si sentì il rombo dei cinquecentosettantacinque cavalli e sgommò come non mai.   
Con una mano guidava e con l'altra sparava a raffica sugli zombie. Sembrava un bimbo in un negozio di giocattoli … abbandonato.   
Mark , che si era fermato in un angolo lontano dietro ad una casa, guardava Blaine divertirsi e si poggiò sul manubrio, scuotendo la testa con lo sguardo basso, e un sorrisino appena accennato.   
Bastarono cinque minuti a Blaine per ripulire quel piccolo tratto di zona.   
I due si fermarono vicino al container, Blaine scese dal gioiellino e si diresse verso Mark, gridando "SEI UN GENIO!....DEVO COMINCIARE A FIDARMI DI PIU’!".   
Continuava a ridere mentre si faceva più vicino, Mark aveva già aperto il container.   
Lo vide uscire dalla struttura metallica e preso dall'euforia si lasciò scappare una battuta: "ma tu non sei Sara!"   
Mark non si gira nemmeno a guardarlo "bè...nemmeno lei".   
Lo guardò preoccupato, si affacciò per vedere e…no non era lei.   
Mark richiuse violentemente lo sportello del container che sbattè contro i bordi tornando per inerzia indietro, fermato da Blaine, mentre lui si gira e impreca dando un calcio ad un barile lì accanto.   
L'altro rimane ancora lì, il sorriso era completamente scemato dal suo viso, mentre aiutava la ragazza ad uscire.   
  



	3. CAPITOLO 3: RIVELAZIONI

Mark stava ancora tirando calci a tutto ciò che aveva vicino, mentre la ragazza uscì dal container guardando un Blaine spaesato, che tentava di capire cosa fosse successo.   
Ispanica, avvenente, pelle scura come se fosse in stato di abbronzatura perenne, capelli neri lunghi fino alle scapole e occhi neri, nerissimi come la pece, ogni sguardo di quella ragazza riusciva a penetrarti nell’anima, ti sentivi come attraversato da una freccia per la loro intensità.   
Era alta circa un metro e settanta,normale per una donna,aveva il corpo slanciato come quello di una modella, ma non deperito anzi era in forma. Indossava una maglia di cuoio sbracciata e contornata da cinghie dello stesso colore, pantaloncini neri corti più anfibi lunghi fino alle ginocchia.   
<chi siete voi?> chiese la ragazza con un tono alquanto seccante.   
<COSA? TI ABBIAMO APPENA SALVATO E NEMMENO CI RINGRAZI?>   
Mark era furioso e in pochi secondi si ritrovò a fissare l'ispanica negli occhi, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, i loro nasi si toccavano, e lei per tutta risposta tirò fuori un coltello e lo portò subito alla gola del ragazzo.   
Il tempo di reazione dell'ispanica fu fulmineo, ma Mark non era da meno.   
Lui quasi le sussurrò all'orecchio <prima di puntare il tuo coltello contro qualcuno, controlla bene che il tuo avversario non abbia fatto lo stesso...>  
Infatti Mark aveva la pistola premuta sull'addome della ragazza, che non si era accorta minimamente di nulla.   
<Hey dai.. calmatevi ragazzi... non mi sembra questo il modo di risolverla> disse Blaine con un sorrisino per sdrammatizzare.   
<Mark.. abbassa la pistola... ORA>   
<cosa?... e quella da dove è spuntata?> l'ispanica aveva gli occhi sgranati, come se avesse appena visto il diavolo in persona.   
<prima regola di un Dixon: non puoi mai sapere chi hai di fronte. Ora.. da bravo gentiluomo quale sono.. rimetterò la mia pistola nella fondina...>   
Fu di parola, tolse lentamente la pistola dall'addome della ragazza, ma nemmeno il tempo di toglierla che lei replicò;   
<Prima regola di Santana Lopez; mai fare lo stupido o ingenuo, hai tolto la tua pistola non assicurandoti del fatto che io potessi fare lo stesso...>  
<ma tu non lo farai... non mi ucciderai te lo leggo negli occhi> disse sottovoce, aggiungendo con tono altezzoso <e poi.. pensi davvero che sia cosi stupido miss Lopez?>   
<può darsi, lo hai detto tu.. non sai mai con chi hai a che fare>   
La tensione iniziò lentamente ad allentarsi, ma solo per poco.   
La ragazza continuò <e quale sarebbe la tua contromossa. Mr Dixon?>   
<questa...> Mark che stava già abbastanza vicino alla ragazza si avvicinò ancora di più e le stampò un bacio sulle labbra.   
Blaine rimase quasi shoccato, ma non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare una risata.   
Bastarono tre secondi a Mark per ribaltare la situazione. Infatti quel bacio lo aiutò a passare dietro l'ispanica, bloccarle la testa con un braccio e puntandole la pistola alla gola con l'altra mano.   
<cos- .. lasciami andare... SUBITO!>   
<HEY! sei stata tu a dirmi di non essere stupido e ingenuo...>  
<ha ragione lui> aggiunse Blaine con un tono sarcastico, mentre stava seduto sul barile preso a calci dall’amico poco prima, con le mani poggiate sul calcio del fucile, messo per verticale per darsi un sostegno, e con la testa poggiata a sua volta sulle mani.   
Mark guardò Blaine con uno sguardo scherzoso, poi tornò subito serio, prese il coltello dalle mani della ragazza e lo lanciò all'amico, seguito dalla sua pistola, poi la liberò.   
<ora cerchiamo di essere seri> disse Mark.   
<va bene.. va bene> rispose l'ispanica.   
<bene.. chi sei e perché hai quella radio?>   
<mi chiamo Santana Lopez...ho 26 anni e sono in fuga...>  
<bene io sono Mar-> nemmeno il tempo di finire che la ragazza lo interruppe.   
<tu sei Mark H. Smith... anche se Dixon mi piace come cognome. Sei alto un metro e ottanta, a occhio e croce dovresti avere 28-29 anni> I due ragazzi rimasero basiti.   
<domandina 'Dixon', dalle tue parti non avete dei negozi di abbigliamento? sai com'è.. potevi metterti qualcosa di meglio di una maglia grigia,con una ancora più semplice giacca di pelle avana e pantaloni di un grigio topo> Lo guardò facendo una smorfia.   
<che poi non dona al tuo bell’aspetto… così ti rovini mio caro> fece annuendo tra se e se.   
Poi si girò.   
<mentre tu sei Blaine Anderson.. migliore amico di Mark da quel che so io> disse indicandolo.   
<hai la sua stessa età, sei alto un metro e sessantanove, okay sarai anche un po’ bassino, ma non puoi peggiorare la situazione con dei jeans ed una maglietta bianca,va bene per la giacca ..ma il resto> fece un verso strano di disgusto <anche se forse pensandoci ti salvi, non potresti essere peggio del tuo amico!> concluse chiudendo gli occhi, passandosi una mano per sistemarsi la coda di cavallo.   
Blaine si sporse verso l'amico, gli si era avvicinato mentre ascoltavano la mora <ok, Mark mi fa paura...> tornando nella posizione di prima ancora ad occhi sgranati.   
Mark era stupito ed anche un po’ spaesato tanto che aveva quasi paura del perché e percome facesse a conoscerli.   
<come diavolo fai a sapere tutte queste cose?>   
Santana tirò fuori dalla sua borsa dei fascicoli, li diede ai due ragazzi che guardandoli rimasero senza parole.   
In quelle pagine c'era scritta tutta la loro vita: passato e presente dei due amici, il motivo della loro fuga, la loro missione e altre cose.   
Su ognuno di loro c'era uno stemma simboleggiante un sole con delle freccie che puntavano verso di esso a formare dei piccoli raggi e sotto il nome di un'organizzazione a loro sconosciuta: gli epurati.   
<ma che diavolo è questa roba?>   
Mark divenne, mano a mano che continuava a leggere, sempre meno incuriosito e più spaventato. Chi diavolo era quella donna? Che voleva da loro e perché aveva quei fascicoli? 


	4. CAPITOLO 4: PASSATI RIVELATORI

<Chiamatemi Lady Lopez> disse con un tono tra l'arrabbiato e l'autorevole Lady Yusuff ai sudditi.   
<mi avete mandato a chiamare?> chiese una di loro appena arrivata.   
<si... cosa diavolo pensa di fare?>   
<cosa? di che sta parlando?> la giovane ispanica era visibilmente turbata per quello che stava succedendo   
<lei sa qual'e’ il motivo di questa convocazione.. può averla fatta sotto il naso a Vonbrok e quell'idiota di Quorr, ma a me no...>   
<oh davvero? potrebbe illuminarmi?> cercava di mantenere la calma, ma era quasi impossibile, la sua vita era appesa al filo di ogni parola che avrebbe pronunciato la Madre Maggiore.   
<non puoi sabotarci... non ci riuscirai, ho scoperto il tuo gioco...> le disse sussurrando.   
<bene, allora sarà divertente... aspetta.. ma tu non hai prove!>   
<....> quel silenzio fu oro per la ragazza.   
<benissimo.. ci vediamo a cena carissima> se ne andò volgendo le spalle alla superiore fissandola fino a non perderla di vista prendendo il corridoio che le separava.   
Santana tornò nel suo ufficio e iniziò a prendere le cose più importanti -diavolo devo uscire di qui....- continuava a ripetersi tra se e se, quando una voce esordì alle sue spalle.   
<vai da qualche parte?> Sir Vonbruk spuntò quasi dal nulla.   
<non sono affari che ti riguardano Von...>   
<oh... ma davvero?> così dicendo si poggiò con la schiena allo stipite della porta della stanza di lei a braccia conserte guardandola divertito.   
<da quando si entra nelle camere della gente senza bussare?>  
<da quando questa gente è sospettata di tradimento> la fissò sempre più insospettito. <io non sto tradendo nessuno> grazie alla sua fermezza riusciva a non far trasparire nessuna emozione nella voce.   
<... ci vediamo a cena...> detto questo si girò e chiuse la porta .  
<sisi, come vuoi> Santana tornò a guardare verso il letto mentre preparava una sacca   
<devo assolutamente sbrigarmi ad uscire di qui!> continuava a ripetersi.   
Raccolse le sue cose, le mise in uno zaino e usci dalla sua stanza, consapevole del putiferio che stava per succedere.   
Lungo il corridoio si bloccò.   
<diavolo.. i fascicoli...> quasi imprecò bisbigliando tra se e se.   
Prese immediatamente a correre dalla parte opposta per la quale sarebbe dovuta andare, appena vedeva che il corridoio era sgombro correva tanto per ridurre il tempo che già era ridotto per poter fuggire.   
Arrivò davanti ad un ufficio, la porta di color mogano aveva una targa dorata con su scritto “LORD MAALTHIR”.   
Costui era un vecchio eretico che pensava che gli zombie fossero una contaminazione di scarafaggi e l'unico modo per sopravvivere e per far tornare la normalità era quello di eliminarli con l’effetto di salvare la loro organizzazione: gli Epurati.   
Prese delle forcine dai suoi cape li con le quali scassinò la porta ed entrò.   
Sul tavolo c'erano due fascicoli ognuno dei quali era formato da tanti fogli messi anche un po’ in disordine,dato dal fatto che molto probabilmente erano stati già letti.   
Prese il primo e frugò tra le pagine qualche notizia interessante.   
-soggetto geneticamente infetto: BLAINE ANDERSON-   
C’era scritto ogni tipo di identificazione su quell’uomo, dall’altezza a se aveva una qualche voglia in qualche parte del corpo, ogni dettaglio sulla sua vita e su quello che aveva o non aveva fatto.   
<soggetto Blaine Anderson è? mm... ok, vediamo...>   
-geneticamente infettato dalla Doom Corporation all'età di 25 anni... la D.C. è riuscita ad infettare una persona con il virus P ma senza intaccare le funzioni celebrali del ragazzo, che è rimasto normale. –   
<Aspetta, ma come diavolo è possibile... una volta infettato il soggetto dovrebbe diventare uno di quei cosi.... c'è qualcosa sotto...>   
<ok.. passiamo al secondo fascicolo... >   
-Mark H. Smith mmm non male- pensò con una risatina che però diventò un’espressione pensierosa e poi quasi incredula mentre continuava a leggere.   
<soggetto puramente infetto...ma COS->   
<Si, cara... PURAMENTE INFETTO> la voce dietro di lei enfatizzò con particolare disgusto le ultime due parole.   
Le si era raggelato il sangue nelle vene, senza che lei si girò l’uomo continuò a parlare.   
<quel ragazzo.. Mark, è un infetto puro, non ha dna umano... anzi, ce l'ha... ma è sopraffatto dal virus P>   
<Lord Maalthir, sapevo che mi avrebbe preso di sorpresa.. .come diavolo è possibile? il virus P è letale...> a quel punto si girò e lo guardò negli occhi.   
<non con le giuste precauzioni, hanno fatto degli esperimenti anche su di lui ed è stato scoperto che ci sono persone che possono 'ospitare' il virus P senza subirne gli effetti...>  
<non è possibile...>   
<questo lo pensi tu, guarda il video...> si avvicinò alla scrivania e si sedette sulla poltrona girando verso l’ispanica lo schermo del computer.   
Aprì qualche cartella e poi comparve un video che mostrava gli esperimenti fatti su Smith, non erano affatto un bello spettacolo.   
<una volta iniettato il virus ha iniziato a contorcersi, si spezzò di netto le ossa delle braccia e delle gambe per il dolore ,ma riuscì a guarire perfettamente in circa sette giorni grazie al virus nel suo organismo>   
<non è possibile…>  
<si, è quasi invulnerabile ed è un problema... per questo dobbiamo eliminarlo...>   
<tu sei pazzo..> gli rivolse una smorfia di disprezzo   
<oh... davvero? Ma chi pensi che difenderà il mondo da questa gente?>   
<....>   
<bene, con la mancanza di una tua risposta so perfettamente cosa devo farne di te,mi dispiace perché eri un soggetto particolarmente buono per la nostra congrega ma ora devi morire, speravo in te per fermare questa minaccia.. ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo...>   
Santana si sentiva come immobilizzata quando vide la magnum estratta dal suo, ormai,ex capo.   
Aveva la canna puntata alla tempia della ragazza,il grilletto era alquanto sensibile e lui stava per premerlo, ma all'improvviso uno scoppio e un allarme fermarono tutto. <LORD... LORD ABBIAMO UN INTRUSO!> si sentì urlare una guardia dalla ricetrasmittente che Maalthir aveva attaccata alla cinta dei pantaloni   
<cosa?> rispose lui sgomento.   
<LORD DEVE VENIRE IMMEDIATAMENTE NEL LABORATORIO DI RICERCA> la chiamata terminò bruscamente, con Maalthir che borbottava frasi sconnesse prima di tornare a fissare Santana   
<sei fortunata ragazza.. devo andare> detto questo uscì di corsa dalla stanza.   
Santana rimase immobile per alcuni secondi ma alla fine prese i fascicoli e scappò.   
Correva lungo i corridoi, usci dalla porta che portava ai sotterranei, prese la macchina che aveva preparato e, quando l'accese, i fari puntarono una sagoma per pochi istanti, era l'intruso... aveva una valigetta in mano... e lei capi tutto, doveva sbrigarsi ad uscire.   
Appena fu abbastanza lontana si fermò.   
il suo pensierò andò a quella valigetta.. doveva recuperarla in qualche modo ma non sapeva come.   
Tornò a guardare i fascicoli sperando di trovare una soluzione.   
  
  
  
  
________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
<Santana?... sei ancora viva?> Mark la stava fissando, mentre se ne stava sdraiata a terra con le mani legate dietro la schiena.   
Per precauzione i due ragazzi l'avevano immobilizzata finché non si sarebbero fidati di lei.   
<S-si ,ci sono.. dov'è Blaine?<< si guardò intorno in cerca dell’altro ragazzo,mentre cercava di alzarsi fallendo miseramente prima che il ragazzo le diede una mano facendola sedere su una sedia mal ridotta.   
<è andato a cercare cibo, tu stavi dormendo, uno dei due doveva rimanere...>  
<ah.. e sei rimasto tu?> lo guardò con un’occhiata maliziosa ma divertita   
<cos'è quel tono Miss Lopez?>   
<non ti piace? posso anche cambiarlo se vuoi..> domandò lei stando allo scherzo e continuando a guardarlo mentre sorrideva.   
Passò un lungo momento di silenzio mentre i due si guardavano intensamente... Santana fu la prima ad abbassare lo sguardo.   
<ok, non mi sembri una minaccia, e poi ho già dimostrato di poterti battere quando voglio, quindi ti slego.. non farmene pentire> si avvicinò con un coltello, lo appoggiò sulla corda che teneva legate le mani quando l'ispanica gli sussurrò <sicuro? potresti commettere un grosso errore> enfatizzando particolarmente quel 'grosso' che fece esitare per un istante Mark.   
<voglio correre questo rischio> tagliò di netto la corda e le diede una leggera spinta per allontanarla quanto basta per avere un tempo di reazione accettabile.   
<vedi? avevo ragione, non sei scappata, ne hai tentato di uccidermi>  
<tranquillo, potrei ucciderti nel sonno>  
<non ci riusciresti nemmeno se fossi bendato con le mani legate dietro la schiena, ti batterei lo stesso ma ora basta parlare di questo, ti ho slegato per un motivo> 

<ah.. e quale sarebbe sentiamo> la ragazza si sgranchì le braccia portandole in aria, per poi portarle davanti al petto.   
<guarda che ho trovato..> Mark tirò fuori dalla tasca della sua giacca un mazzo di carte   
<delle carte? non ti facevo un tipo da carte.. mi stai deludendo Mark.. dove le hai trovate?>  
<in una casa a Crystal City...Blaine non lo sa che le ho e dato che ho avuto qualche 'problemino' in passato con i giochi d'azzardo.. sarebbe meglio che lui non lo venga a sapere>   
<e vuoi che tengo la bocca cucita... va bene.. >   
<sai giocare a poker?>   
<Lo stai chiedendo a me> e si indicò canzonandolo <avanti> disse prendendo le carte dalle sue mani,a quel contatto Mark si riscosse.   
<strip poker > esclamò l'ispanica cominciando mescolare le carte.   
La guardò imbarazzato e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo capì dalla sua espressione che sì…era diventato paonazzo quasi.   
<hey... non avrai mica paura di spogliarti davanti una ragazza?> gli disse sistemandosi meglio sul letto e aggiustandosi la coda di cavallo,un po’ rovinata per la dormita.   
<Paura? ma fammi il piacere.. è solo che sarebbe alquanto ambiguo se Blaine tornasse e ci trovasse mezzi nudi>  
<e allora?..Non vedo il problema…e per quanto ho capito, insomma, senza offesa> cominciò a ridere   
<non credo….gli interessi> l’ultima parola la apostrofò con le virgolette che mimò con le dita a mezz’aria accanto al viso.   
Mark rise,okay non era stato bello come si era espressa ma pensandoci sarebbe stata una situazione divertente e comunque quell'offerta era davvero invitante.   
<ok, ma ti avverto.. non ho MAI perso> ormai l’imbarazzo era sparito al suo posto era comparsa molta sicurezza e malizia anche da parte sua.   
<siamo in due allora>  
Neanche il tempo di dare le carte che si senti la macchina parcheggiare nel vialetto della casa.   
<oddio è tornato.. nascondile!> le carte finirono sotto al cuscino dove Sant poggiò il gomito.   
Mark si sedette dall’altra parte del letto girandosi i pollici e aspettando che il suo amico entrasse dalla porta principale proprio di fronte a loro.   
Blaine entrò, guardò Mark,intento a guardarsi le mani e Santana che guardava il soffitto e si mandavano delle strane occhiate complici.   
<ragazzi..tutto bene?>  
<non c’è male> rispose lei e l’amico annuì   
<un momento.. ma non eri legata te?> tempestivamente Mark si alzò portandosi di fronte all'amico   
<tranquillo Blaine, voleva sgranchirsi, la sto tenendo d'occhio ti fidi di me no?> rispose con un <certo> non molto convinto e si fece avanti verso di loro poggiando lo zaino che portava sempre con se su un tavolo traballante accanto alla finestra.   
<ho trovato della carne e pensate un po’.. cinghiale!">  
<Dove diavolo l’hai trovato?> Mark si avventò verso l'entrata per vedere l'animale fatto fuori da blaine sulla soglia della porta.   
<bè,non mi crederesti mai ed ora se permettete, vado a farmi una doccia..>   
<okay,vai tranquillo ,noi restiamo qui> rispose Sant con un tono ammiccante.   
Appena la porta del presunto bagno che avevano trovato ,si chiuse i due ragazzi si guardarono   
<una partitella veloce? ..magari normale> chiese Mark   
<peccato, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto vederti senza quello schifo di maglia>  
il ragazzo quasi cadde dal letto, mentre santana lo continuava a guardare con aria maliziosa.   
L'ispanca diede le carte, ma invece di guardarle, entrambi continuavano a fissarsi negli occhi e questa volta nessuno dei due abbassò lo sguardo.   
<ne cambio 4> sussurrò Mark per non farsi sentire dall'amico sotto la doccia,   
la ragazza gli diede 3 carte, ne scartò una e gliene diede un'altra.   
<tu, Lopez? non cambi?>  
<no, caro.. sono servita> rispose l'ispanica   
<ok ,allora parola al servito>  
<scala reale di picche al K caro.. credo di essere ancora imbattuta>  
<diamine...>  
<ora ti saresti dovuto spogliare e con una scala reale come questa... sarebbe stato spogliarello secco!>  
<bèh... sai, credo che questa volta ti sia andata male>   
Mark calò le carte una ad una 10 - J - Q - K tutte rosse.. tutte di cuori.   
<... non puoi averla..>  
<dici?>  
il ragazzo girò lentamente l'ultima carta che teneva salda fra l'indice ed il medio.   
asso di cuori.   
Scala reale.   
<ora chi si spoglia?> disse Mark,con tono provocante.   
Gli sguardi tra i due diventarono sempre più intensi gli occhi sembravano come calamite,non riuscivano a staccarsi.   
A quel punto Sant si avvicinò un po’ di più, prese una cinghia della sua maglia e la staccò facendo rivelare una spalla, poi un’altra cinghia che avrebbe scoperto l’altra spalla.   
  
  
  
<ti piacerebbe!> così dicendo riabbottonò tutto lasciando di sasso un Mark che era rimasto a fissare il punto in cui c’era prima il decolté della ragazza.   
<no…non puoi averlo fatto,non puoi avermi fatto credere una cosa così> disse con sguardo quasi languido mentre lei si rivestiva “uomini…non notate neanche quando stiamo bluffando” poi si girò e vide che Mark aveva messo il muso e guardava il letto.   
<povero cucciolo.. dai.. ti accontento> e ridendo si andò a sedere accanto a lui   
<finirai lo strip?> la guardò con un sorriso a trentadue denti   
<neanche morta> detto questo gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e proprio in quel momento la presunta porta del bagno si aprì.   
<ragazzi... che succede?> Santana si allontanò da lui ancora con un sorriso sulle labbra .   
Blaine era ancora fermo sulla soglia tutto bagnato con un asciugamano sgualcito attorno alla vita e li guardava.   
<io vado a fare due passi, c’è un giardino carino qui dietro> disse Sant.   
<...Mark?> Blaine lo fissava, l’amico continuava a sorridere come un ebete.   
<lo sai che ti voglio tanto bene?> continuava a ridere, lo fissò quasi preoccupato, poi scrollando la testa divertito indossò la biancheria che aveva preparato sulla poltrona accanto al tavolo e si rivestì.   
<Mark…devi aiutarmi a preparare la cena> non lo guardò neanche perché sapeva che stava continuando a non ascoltarlo ma a guardare il vuoto con gli occhi che quasi brillavano e le labbra stirate in un sorriso .   
Blaine aveva capito.   
  



	5. Prigionieri

CAPITOLO 5: PRIGIONIERI

 

  
Ripresero a viaggiare dopo un riposo durato qualche giorno.   
Mark ,Santana e Blaine erano diretti al Dreadbone Airport, per fare rifornimenti per un viaggio che sarebbe stati estenuante non che lungo.   
Santana viaggiava sulla sua Lamborghini insieme a Blaine, mentre Mark sulla sua Harley, quando all'improvviso si fermò.   
<problemi?> chiese Sant.   
<sì.. sono stanco, sono almeno tre giorni che viaggiamo e ancora non siamo arrivati neanche al porto...>   
<si.. in effetti è strana come cosa> aggiunse Blaine.   
<avremmo sbagliato strada> Santana guardò Mark ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.   
<no la strada è giusta...dovevamo tagliare per la boulevard 45 e po->   
<aspetta... boulevard? Noi abbiamo preso la traversa per Wellingear> affermò il riccioluto.   
<FRENA UN ATTIMO.. vuol dire che siamo nel profondo sud della Broken Zone?> gridò esausto dei giri nel nulla che stavano facendo ormai da ore   
<e dovremo sprecare altri sei giorni per arrivare all’aeroporto quindi?<   
<.....> il silenzio dei due rendeva Mark ancora più incredulo mentre la rabbia faceva capolinea tra i suoi nervi.   
<Senti.. Blaine..> si rivolse all’amico mentre si massaggiava con il pollice e l’indice la radice del naso ad occhi chiusi   
< prendi la moto, io vado in macchina, sono stanco ... > così dicendo li aprì con fare stanco e lasciò la moto ferma con il cavalletto poggiato a terra.   
<come vuoi tu..vado avanti io?>   
<sì, noi ti copriamo in caso vedessimo degli infetti..>   
<okay..>   
Mark entrò nella macchina e lasciò duecento metri di distanza a Blaine.   
Aspettò altri 2 minuti prima di partire, cosi da fare in modo che i metri raddoppiarono.   
Santana lo guardava come per dire: bravo.. approfittatene degli ingenui.   
<bella mossa Dixon... o Smith. Come diavolo devo chiamarti?> Era seduta dalla parte del passeggero e lo guardava.   
<Dixon. Smith fa parte del passato ormai> così dicendo finalmente partì.   
Lei vide il suo bellissimo viso lasciare spazio ad una smorfia ,che lasciava intendere quanto fosse seccato per le cose successe nella sua vita.   
<vuoi raccontarmi di quel che è successo?>   
<di cosa?>  
<del tuo passato..>   
<perché dovrei?> ogni volta che si parlava di passato Mark prendeva le distanze.   
<perché mi piacerebbe conoscere la tua storia>  
<bèh.. non è interessante>   
<sicuro? se ti raccontassi la mia?>   
<come vuoi>  
<okay,allora... sono nata da una famiglia nobile di Crystal City, la mia infanzia è stata quella della solita principessina di alti ceti>   
<lo dici come se la odiassi>   
<una volta raccontata la storia capirai..>   
<va avanti> disse con tono accondiscendente.   
<bene, allora.. non mi è mai mancato nulla, qualsiasi cosa volevo la ottenevo. QUALSIASI> e dicendolo lo guardò in un modo eloquente.   
<più si andava avanti e più la mia vita mi faceva schifo, troppi privilegi, troppi servigi. Volevo essere indipendente e non avere nessuno tra i piedi che mi dicesse cosa dovevo fare e a che ora farlo; poi quando ho compiuto vent’ anni iniziò l'infezione >  
Si fermò un attimo, come se stesse rivivendo ogni cosa che stava raccontando nella sua testa e far combaciare ogni ricordo con il successivo.   
<appena scoppiata vennero creati gli epurati e da lì la mia vita ha iniziato una ripida discesa verso l'inferno, con i miei genitori che mi assillavano, io ero costretta a fare tutto ciò che volevano>   
<E perché? cioè... a vent’anni potevi fare benissimo le valigie e andartene>  
<prova a fare le valigie quando tuo padre e tua madre sono a capo della seconda più grande organizzazione del mondo>  
<aspetta... sei figlia di Lord Maalthir ?>   
<si.. e di Lady Yusuff>   
<cavolo... ora sarà più difficile chiederti di sposarmi> continuò a guardare la strada facendo una finta smorfia incredula.   
<ahahahahahah, ok. Mi hai fatto ridere e non è facile> disse lei divertita agitando l’indice davanti a lei con fare da diva.   
<comunque.. quando vennero creati gli epurati, io ero sempre più incline ad andarmene, fino a quando, un bel giorno ce la feci e scappai da quella prigione maledetta>   
< meno male che ce l'hai fatta>   
<già. Ma ora, tu sai tutto di me, sei obbligato a parlarmi di te>   
Guardando per puro riflesso incondizionato, perché di certo dietro di loro non c’era anima viva, lo specchietto retrovisore il ragazzo iniziò a parlare di se.   
<allora, non ho mai conosciuto veramente la mia famiglia, cioè, non li conosco cosi bene come dovrebbe conoscerli un figlio. Appena ho potuto ho lasciato la depressione di restare sempre da solo a casa e mi sono arruolato. Nell'esercito mi hanno insegnato a manipolare bombe, a medicarmi e roba simile poi, l'addestramento ha dato i suoi frutti e sono diventato un soldato, questa è la mia storia>   
<mi prendi in giro? Dai Mark, io ti ho raccontato tutto, dovresti fare lo stesso. Per esempio, hai conosciuto Blaine sotto le armi?"   
<no,è stato prima. Molto prima>   
Una serie di ricordi si fecero vivi in lui, ricordi che lo atterrirono, quando all'improvviso si senti un rimbombo e ...la radio di Blaine iniziò a contattare la sua.   
  
  
  
  
<MARK.. MARK? MI RICEVI? MARK?>   
<BLAINE? BLAINE? CHE SUCCEDE?>   
<LE TRUPPE DELLA D.C. CI HANNO TROVATO.. FATE MARCIA INDIETRO.. VELOCI.... ADESSO>   
<MA COSA? E TU?>  
<IO LI HO SEMINATI..MA STANNO ARRIVANDO.. E SOPRATTUTTO STANNO CERCANDO TE MARK... VELOCE>   
Mark era come diventato una statua di ghiaccio ed aveva fermato la macchina di colpo, Santana aveva cominciato ad urlargli contro sperando in un’idea su come fare per scamparla liscia senza farsi prendere, ma Mark sembrava come entrato in una trans mistica.   
Dopo qualche secondo di riflessione sul da farsi si riscosse <Santana, prendi la guida della macchina.. ora>   
<e tu?>   
<io scendo qui>   
<cos-No.. nonono. Mark non puoi, ti farai ammazzare.. che pensi di fare? Non abbiamo tempo per le fasi da eroe>   
<devo andare all'aeroporto, è fondamentale per me, devo andare e non posso farvi affrontare un pericolo del genere, e poi vogliono solo me, fareste una brutta fine. Lasciami una borsa con delle munizioni per la pistola e dammi un fucile>   
<Mark.. non puoi>   
<FALLO E BASTA> Il ragazzo urlò talmente forte da farla spaventare fissandola con occhi furenti, obbligando cosi l'ispanica ad acconsentire anche se con le lacrime agli occhi.   
<come farai a ricontattarci?>   
<non ne avrò bisogno, dammi la radio intanto, che lo avverto>   
  
  
<BLAINE? MI SENTI?>   
<SI, DIMMI>   
<DOVE SEI ORA?>   
<A SUD DELLA TUA POSIZIONE, VI VEDO CHIARAMENTE SONO IN ALTO>  
<OK. LASCIA LA MOTO E VAI VERSO IL PONTE, LI’ ASPETTA SANTANA E POI PORTALA A CRYSTAL CITY PASSANDO PER LE VALLEY HILLS... FORZA>   
<cos.. Mark?> prima stavano quasi gridando per sentirsi meglio ma ora stava parlando quasi sussurrando   
<devo andare all'aeroporto>   
<Mark, non devi. E' una causa persa>   
<DEVO PROVARE. PROTEGGI SANTANA, NON VOGLIO CHE LE ACCADA NULLA>   
Blaine non era totalmente d'accordo con lui .. ma accettò chiudendo con un <PASSO E CHIUDO> la conversazione.   
<bene Sant, sai dove andare. Aspettalo al ponte a sud e poi per le Valley>   
<Mark>   
<VAI!> detto questo sbattè la portiera.   
Santana dopo qualche secondo partì restando a fissarlo nello specchietto specchietto ,continuava a non staccare lo sguardo, ma alla fine, quando la sua sagoma era diventata un puntino nero in lontananza, una lacrima si fece strada sul suo viso e la asciugò subito con il dorso della mano destra e si concentrò su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.   
Mark rimase solo, in una città semi-deserta, sentiva arrivare le truppe, ma erano abbastanza lontane per dargli il tempo di recuperare la moto.   
Cominciò a camminare imbracciando il fucile, come fosse tornato in missione.   
Dopo un’oretta arrivò alla moto senza gravi problemi, la prese e iniziò a correre fino ad arrivare all'aeroporto, dove la nascose e andò a piedi fino al suo obbiettivo.   
Con il fucile imbracciato e con estrema cautela si infiltrò nell'aeroporto, dove purtroppo gli epurati avevano messo le radici, doveva riuscire ad entrare senza farsi scoprire.. la situazione era critica.   
Fece un passo, poi un'altro, ma all'improvviso sentì qualcosa dietro di lui, si girò e venne colpito dal calcio di un fucile.   
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
Santana e Blaine erano arrivati al punto di incontro già da due giorni, Mark non avrebbe mai tardato cosi tanto a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario.   
Blaine aveva fiducia e non voleva immaginare ad una possibile morte del suo amico.   
<Sant... dobbiamo tornare indietro>   
<Mark ha detto di aspettare qui il suo ritorno e dobbiamo fidarci>  
<ma.. ma noi.. dobbiamo andare, se non vuoi andare tu, ci andrò io!>   
<va bene, allora vai>   
<.....>   
<come pensavo, Anderson. Dobbiamo stare tranquilli>   
Un suono stridulo provenì dal tavolo, era la radio, Mark li stava contattando.   
<SANTANA LOPEZ... BLAINE ANDERSON.. ABBIAMO IL VOSTRO COMPAGNO... COSTITUITEVI E TUTTO ANDRA' BENE... PASSO E CHIUDO>  
I due rimasero a bocca aperta e occhi sgranati ,non sapevano cosa fare, gli ordini di Mark erano precisi, in qualsiasi caso, mai,MAI tornare indietro.   
<COSA FACCIAMO ORA?...SANT.. SANT!?>   
<non lo so, Blaine. Non lo so> disse con voce strozzata.


	6. Resistenza

**CAPITOLO 6: RESISTENZA**

 

  
Un altro giorno passò da quando Blaine e Santana avevano ricevuto quel messaggio decidendo di seguire gli ordini di Mark, cioè di non agire fino a quando non si sarebbe fatto vivo lui.   
Nell’aspettare si i erano rifugiati a Villa Von Dixon, dove avevano fatto la loro prima sosta in un p  
assato che sembrava più lontano.   
<e con questo siamo a tre, tre giorni senza Mark, non sono mai stato cosi tanto senza vederlo, almeno non quando ero cosciente> disse Blaine, mentre se ne stava in piedi a fare avanti e indietro nell’enorme salotto.   
<dobbiamo aspettare Anderson, gli ordini erano chiari> rispose l'ispanica,   
<no... non possiamo stare sempre a seguire i suoi ordini. Non siamo i suoi seguaci, prendiamo quelle armi> con l'indice puntò la ferraglia che avevano sistemato vicino al camino che avevano acceso per passare la nottata al caldo <e andiamo all'aeroporto.. ora> disse con tono quasi arrabbiato il riccioluto.   
Santana rimase calma, iperscrutabile come sempre <lui è l'unico che sa come muoversi in questo casino... ti ricordi quando mi avete salvato? Di chi è stata l'idea? Tua? Mmm… non credo>   
<...> il silenzio di Blaine suonava come una resa, sottolineata da un leggero sorrisino   
<okay, scusa>   
<bene,quindi… se Mark ci ha detto che sarebbe tornato, noi resteremo qui finché non torna>   
<va bene...> concluse mettendosi seduto su una poltrona logora accanto al caminetto mentre contemplava l’arma che la ragazza stava pulendo.   
  
  
  
  
Un'altra notte passò e di Mark ancora non c’era la minima ombra... il problema era il fatto che se ne stava sospeso per aria con i piedi legati ad una corda appesa al soffitto e le mani strette con delle manette e legate dietro la schiena in modo che non ciondolino sopra la sua testa in una stanza completamente buia.   
Le luci si accesero all'improvviso, la stanza era enorme, completamente strutturata con un' imbottitura bianca come quelle in cui vengono rinchiusi i pazzi, a parte il pavimento, anch'esso bianco ma fatto di piastrelle.   
Nella stanza non c’era nulla a parte la porta nera blindata dove c’era una finestrella con le sbarre chiusa da una lastra scorrevole di ferro.   
Si aprì la porta un' istante dopo, Mark aveva ancora gli occhi socchiusi, quella luce intensa, combinata al bianco delle pareti, lo accecò.   
Allungò il collo, cercando di guardare a terra, vide delle macchie di sangue, erano fresche ed erano le sue, il dolore era diventato parte di lui, sentiva il sangue della fronte scendere e andare su quelle piastrelle bianche, notò che indossava solo i pantaloni, lasciando quindi il dorso scoperto, dove vedeva le cicatrici ancora aperte di varie ferite che non sentiva più ma che gli coloravano il corpo di un rosso scuro.   
La persona che aveva aperto la porta finalmente si fece vedere, aveva sostato per un minuto sulla soglia   
<allora ragazzo.. ti sei deciso a parlare?> una voce quasi non umana, distorta molto probabilmente dalle pessime condizioni del ragazzo.   
<.....> Mark non riusciva a parlare, era già tanto se riusciva a sentire e vedere.   
<altri dieci minuti, potrebbero rinfrescargli la memoria>   
<si, signore!> risposero altre tre figure, entrate dopo di lui, che lo seguivano come cagnolini.   
Quei dieci minuti passarono in fretta, sentì solo delle altre frustate sulla sua povera schiena, ma ormai Mark non sentiva più il dolore accecante di poco prima, era diventato insensibile.   
Finito quel supplizio se ne andarono tutti, lasciandolo di nuovo in balia del buio.   
  
  
Passò un'altro giorno, riuscì ad aprire gli occhi finalmente, passata la notte ora riusciva a sentire il dolore atroce venire dai suoi pettorali e dalla schiena, era piena di tagli più o meno profondi, che provocavano dolore ma non erano sufficienti ad ucciderlo.   
All'improvviso entrarono di nuovo i suoi rapitori e li riconobbe: i soldati della D.C, totalmente incappucciati e riuscì questa volta a vedere il suo carnefice.   
Era Jorgus Malenko, generale delle armate anti sommossa della corporazione, un pezzo importante nella scacchiera di Sykes.   
<bene, ti sei svegliato finalmente... vediamo di fare in modo di farti parlare>   
Si girò verso i suoi soldati <prendete le tenaglie, iniziate ad arroventare i ferri... questa volta parlerai> lo riguardò con aria divertita.   
<no.....non .. non ci sperare> usò quella poca forza nella voce che riuscì a trovare. <hai ancora la forza di parlare... bene fra un po’ non avrai neanche quella>   
Uno dei soldati prese un ferro appuntito e lo bruciò con la fiamma ossidrica, gli si avvicinò e poggiò il ferro ardente sul suo petto.   
Le urla rauche si sentirono forti e chiare.   
<ALLORA? TI DECIDI A PARLARE?>  
<MAI> disse con un altro urlo di dolore.   
<bene.. togli quel ferro>  
Il soldato parve non ascoltare il proprio capo.   
<hey? Mi stai ascoltando? Togli quel ferro idiota!>   
<non sono un idiota... e tu sei morto> Il soldato lanciò il ferro. che stava usando per torturare il ragazzo, verso Malenko, staccando un lembo di pelle dal petto di Mark.   
Il ferro si conficcò al centro della fronte di Jorgus, e tra lo stupore generale, il soldato uccise con dei pugnali anche le altre due guardie.   
<forza Mark,andiamo...la tua rigenerazione inizierà fra pochi minuti>   
Il ragazzo ansimava, venne staccato dalle catene e con un tonfo l’altro lo prese al volo, portandolo verso al porta che rimase chiusa per tutto il tempo.   
appena usciti, il soldato richiuse la porta, e portò Mark verso l'uscita, ma fu fermato da una delle guardie che perlustravano i corridoi.   
<soldato, dove stai andando?>   
<il generale mi ha dato l'ordine di portarlo in infermeria.. questa volta abbiamo leggermente esagerato>   
<okay, vai> disse in tono fermo.   
I due continuarono a camminare fino a raggiungere l'uscita.   
Il soldato, suo liberatore, lo poggiò a terra e di soppiatto uccise tutte le guardie presenti davanti all'entrata dell'aeroporto.   
<bene, ora possiamo andare>  
Si spostarono velocemente fino ad arrivare in un rifugio, una baracca di lamiere dietro ad uno dei fianchi dell’enorme garage per gli aerei, accanto si trovava anche un fuoristrada militare Il soldato, ormai con il pericolo alle spalle, si tolse il cappuccio. <s-sei...sei tu?> Mark svenne subito dopo aver visto il suo salvatore.   
  
  
  
  
_____   
  
  
  
  
<con questo sono sei giorni... SEI FOTTUTISSIMI GIORNI> esplose Blaine ormai stremato dalla situazione.   
<calmati> lo supplicò Santana roteando gli occhi, quando lei invece era la prima ad essere agitata, anche se non lo dava a vedere.   
<senti, Sant.. a te potrà anche non interessare, ma io ci tengo a lui. Non posso starmene qui e continuare a fare il dolce maritino che porta da mangiare a casa, dobbiamo salvarlo>  
<lasciamo passare un altro giorno... poi faremo tutto quello che vuoi>   
Santana era tesa come una corda di violino, era preoccupata forse anche più di lui, però era stata addestrata a non mostrare le sue emozioni.   
<ok, solo un altro giorno. Ma solo uno” disse enfatizzando le parole agitando nevroticamente le mani <poi io andrò all'aeroporto.. costi quel che costi>  
<d'accordo>   
Quella notte nessuno dei due dormì.   
Blaine rimase seduto ai piedi del letto, con il suo fucile tra le mani, preparandosi per quando sarebbero dovuti andare a cercare il suo amico, mentre Santana se ne stava sul letto cercando di far arrivare quel sonno tanto sperato, ma l'unico suo pensiero era uno: cosa staranno facendo ora a Mark?   
La notte passò in fretta.   
Il riccioluto uscì presto per trovare cibo, Santana restò a guardia della radio, sperando in una chiamata che non sarebbe arrivata.   
Quando lui rientrò andò a farsi una doccia, l’ispanica preparò da mangiare, si… sembravano una piccola famiglia felice, peccato che i due non si sopportavano più di tanto. tutto quello stress accumulato faceva crescere l’elettricità nell’aria che esplodeva in rabbia tra di loro quando anche una stupida cosa non andava, che sia stata l’acqua che ad un certo punto cominciava a scarseggiare, la legna che le piogge avevano rovinato e bisognava farla asciugare prima di potersi riscaldare, quella convivenza era fin troppo stretta e forzata da poter reggere a lungo.   
Sedendosi a tavola, aspettandolo mentre si rivestiva, Santana cercò di spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante di quando riuscivano a trovare almeno un attimo di “tregua” e scambiare qualche parola senza che si urlassero contro.   
<allora Blaine.. da quanto vi conoscete tu e Mark?> e cominciò a mangiare lentamente.   
Lui parve non ascoltarla,dato che la guardò interrogativo <cosa?>   
<ho chiesto da quanto vi conoscete, sto cercando di comunicare>   
<,oh bèh.. più o meno da quando mi ha salvato la vita>   
<cosa?>   
<sì, mi ha salvato la vita. Avevamo circa undici o dodici anni, io ero nel bosco, un bel po’ distante da casa, a cercare provviste per la mia famiglia. Mio padre era morto quand'ero piccolo, quindi mi sono abituato presto a fare cose che facevano gli adulti> si interruppe per mandare giù un altro boccone, era riuscito a cacciare un piccolo cerbiatto, al momento aveva pensato di non mangiare, ma alla fine la fame aveva avuto la meglio.   
<mentre stavo seguendo un cervo, mi vedo arrivare un cinghiale, non troppo grande, di media taglia un piccolo cenno di fortuna!> e si mise a ridere al ricordo <ma ero comunque spacciato>  
<si, lo eri> disse Sant cercando di sdrammatizzare anche lei.   
<aveva cominciato a guardarmi e prendermi di mira quando…bè, quando , un ragazzo mi salvò, uccise l’animale tirandogli una freccia che gli si conficcò in mezzo agli occhi. Poi lo vidi apparire dal nulla nel bosco e con un balzo me lo trovai di fronte con alle spalle l’arco. Aveva avuto una precisione assurda> nel raccontare quel momento aveva ancora l’entusiasmo di quando aveva capito di essersi salvato, le sopracciglia gli si inarcavano e aveva uno di quei sorrisi che ti scioglievano il cuore <e quel ragazzo era Mark. Già a quell'età aveva l'istinto e il carisma di un leader, si vedeva che non era un ragazzino normale, era strano, sapeva come muoversi in certe zone e sapeva come colpire qualcuno> continuando a raccontare del suo amico aveva gli occhi lucidi,si vedeva che ci teneva molto a lui. Santana gli sorrise di rimando.   
<eh già, sa come colpire le persone> una frase detta in un modo cosi malizioso da far spaventare il povero Blaine che diventò serio e la fissò.   
<senti .. posso farti una domanda?> la ragazza non lo guardò, tornò al suo piatto tagliando un altro pezzo di quella carne cotta a puntino.   
<dimmi> rispose lui cauto   
<di che parrocchia sei?> nel dirlo portò il boccone alla bocca e masticando lentamente mandò giù con un sorrisino scontato.   
Blaine quasi sputò l’acqua che stava bevendo finendo per strozzarsi lievemente esclamando <scusami?>   
<sai...di solito i ragazzi restano a fissarmi o mi guardano almeno per un periodo tale da farli sembrare dei piccoli idioti>   
<bè.. m-ma..ma io sono un gentiluomo!> posò il bicchiere a tavola senza guardarla, arrossendo un po’.   
<no, Blaine.. tu sei, senza offesa, palesemente gay!>   
<cos- ma da cosa lo deduci?>   
<dai tuoi atteggiamenti e da come guardi il fondo schiena di Mark>   
Blaine divenne paonazzo <eh già... ti osservo sai?>   
<okay,mi hai scoperto> Si poggiò allo schienale della sedia, abbassando gli occhi e giocando con il coltello nel piatto.   
<sai è un peccato però... da etero saresti stato attraente per qualsiasi ragazza>   
<al cuore non si comanda> continuava a non posare gli occhi su di lei.   
<e Mark lo sa? Cioè.. Lui ti piace?> aveva finito ormai il suo pasto e aveva incrociato le braccia sul legno del tavolino e continuava a fissarlo seria ed incuriosita.   
Lui quasi cascò dalla sedia quando sentì quelle parole   
<No! Cioè.. si è attraente fisicamente, non lo nego, ma non sono innamorato di lui, tra noi sento veramente l’amicizia che ci lega.. solo quello>   
Accavallò le gambe e tornò sullo schienale <Con lui è sempre stato diverso, sa da quando siamo giovani che sono gay> guardò il soffitto ricordando il passato <ne abbiamo parlato e scherzato su più di una volta> e tornò a sorridere <mi piace il fatto che non è scappato come qualsiasi altra persona a cui l’ho detto> nei suoi occhi, Santana vide il dispiacere e il color ambra farsi sempre più liquido, non seppe quali avvenimenti in quel momento lo avevano reso così triste sul punto delle lacrime, ma le sarebbe piaciuto, lo vide vulnerabile, cosa che in quel periodo, in quel mondo o quello che ne rimaneva era meglio nascondere, ma capiva che almeno con qualcuno poteva avere quell’attimo di debolezza.   
<è un uomo meraviglioso, non c'è che dire> le uniche parole che riuscì a dirgli accompagnandole con un sorriso melanconico.   
<già, senti> si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano alzandosi <il pranzo lo abbiamo finito... che ne dici di prepararci e andarlo a cercare?>   
<il giorno è passato, quindi sì, dai, andiamo>   
I due si prepararono, ma all'improvviso sentirono un rumore sospetto.   
<Sant... hai sentito?>sussurrando, si girò verso la porta chiusa, mentre metteva la sua pistola nella fondina dei jeans.   
<si>   
<okay, resta giù.. vedo che sta succedendo>   
<va bene>  
Blaine si avvicinò piano piano alla finestra, appena si espose un proiettile spaccò il vetro mancandolo di poco.   
<GIU!> urlò, mentre imbracciò il fucile.   
<FATE FUOCO SULLA CASA> si senti urlare fuori dal giardino.   
Un’infinita serie di colpi cominciò a bucherellare ogni mobile, ogni muro, ogni cosa intorno a loro.   
<Sant, prendi il fucile, spostiamoci di qui>   
<c'è troppo fuoco, hai delle granate vicino a te, passamele!> Una volta passate Sant, le lanciò di fuori.   
<ci saranno almeno venti soldati e altri stanno cercando di entrare>   
Le granate scoppiarono.   
<rettifico, ci sono almeno la metà di quelli di prima>   
<ottimo> fece un sorriso sghembo <prendi le scale, io elimino gli altri>   
Blaine andò verso le scale, cinque soldati erano riusciti ad entrare dalle finestre.   
Fece fuori quello vicino alla colonna accanto ad una delle tante stanze che aveva di fronte, ma rischiò di essere preso da quello alla sua sinistra accanto al bagno, che eliminò con una precisione notevole.   
-ho solo sei colpi- pensò tra se e se.   
Era un asso quando si trattava di risparmiare sui proiettili.   
Riuscì a far fuori il nemico che si riparava dietro la colonna, appiattendosi sulla parete di fianco a lui, poi si spostò nella sala accanto, un'altra delle tante camere enormi, dove rischiò di essere sorpreso da un'altro nemico appostato, ma riuscì ad avere la meglio anche su di lui.   
Si spostò cautamente verso l’ultima camera da letto lungo il corridoio, la porta era aperta. Non c’era nessuno, si girò per tornare alle scale, ma fu sorpreso alle spalle, si erano fermati sul cornicione della grande finestra sulla sinistra, da dentro non poteva vederli e buttò subito il fucile a terra. prendendo il pugnale che portava dietro il braccio. Fece fuori il soldato che aveva sulla sinistra atterrandolo con una gomitata al collo e pugnalandolo all'altezza dello stomaco, per l’altro invece una ginocchiata all’addome che lo fece contorcere su se stesso e poi lo buttò a terra con un calcio sulla testa e gli tagliò la gola.   
Scese le scale recuperando l’arma che aveva malamente buttato a terra e vide Santana seduta sul letto intenta a ricaricare il fucile.   
<dio, quanto ci hai messo Anderson>   
<erano ben nascosti>   
I due si incamminarono verso il porta d’ingresso che era rimasta chiusa, poggiò la mano sulla maniglia, quando le porte si spalancarono con violenza facendo volare Blaine sul pavimento. Due misteriose figure comparvero davanti a loro, col volto coperto da dei passamontagna, una aveva dei sai nelle mani, l'altra non portava nessuna arma.   
<chi diavolo sono questi?> esclamò lei, con voce strozzata.   
I quattro iniziarono una lotta corpo a corpo, chi finiva sui tavoli, chi spaccava sedie l'uno sull’altro.   
Il più agile dei due faceva girare velocemente i sai nelle mani per poi cercare di prendere una qualche parte del corpo degli avversari senza riuscirci.   
La velocità dei colpi era estenuante, i due sconosciuti erano in netto vantaggio, erano di gran lunga migliori.   
Blaine e Santana dopo parecchio si arresero e restarono a terra con le mani alzate e i respiri affannati.   
Il più piccolo rimise uno dei suoi sai nella cinta mentre l’altro lo passò al suo compagno.   
<forza, finiamola subito>   
All’improvviso si sentì il rombo di un motore che li distolse e quello più alto si spostò verso la porta che si era richiusa.   
<che succede?> gli chiese l’altro.   
Nemmeno il tempo di allontanarsi per affacciarsi alla finestra accanto, per osservare la situazione, che la porta si aprì così violentemente che lo fece stramazzare sul legno del parquet rovinato.   
<SONO TORNATO!> sentirono urlare di gioia il loro amico. <Mark!> esclamarono i due all’unisono.   
<vediamo, questa casa era un gioiellino... tu> guardò fisso la figura rimasta in piedi incappucciata <l'hai ridotta cosi?>   
Quello rimase fermo davanti a lui.   
Mark gli si buttò addosso e cominciarono ad azzuffarsi, mettendolo fuori gioco in poco tempo.   
L’uomo a terra in quel momento si rialzò <Hey, Mark!...perché non provi con qualcuno della tua stazza?>   
Mark sentendolo si immobilizzò e, subito dopo, il suo viso fu pervaso dalla rabbia <quella voce..Dante?>   
Il presunto Dante si tolse il passamontagna.   
Lo aveva riconosciuto.   
<Si, Mark... vedo che sei migliorato nel corpo a corpo, riproviamo?>   
<FATTI AVANTI BASTARDO.. SONO PRONTO> gli si scagliò contro.   
Iniziarono a combattere, Mark sembrava un'arma micidiale, non sembrava neanche più lui, era come vedere un animale. L’altro non riusciva a fare neanche la prossima mossa che già veniva fermato e dopo neanche aver cominciato si ritrovò a terra <Allora? Mi duri così poco Dante?>   
<maledetto..> fece lui guardandolo di sottecchi dal basso.   
<dai su, ti do un'altro round>  
Ricominciarono, ma questa volta si intromise il piccoletto riprendendo i suoi aggeggi infernali.   
<NO! Sta lontano è una faccenda tra me e lui>   
Mentre si tirava indietro, Mark lo spintonò, i sai volarono per la stanza e riuscì a levargli quella maschera di seta che ancora portava sulla testa.   
Reggendosi alla struttura di legno del letto si rialzò e corse a riprendere le sue armi urlando al compagno <è impossibile colpirlo, Dante!> mentre quei due ancora se le davano di santa ragione.   
<ne vuoi ancora?> Mark si fermò un istante, non perché era stanco, ma vedeva che il suo avversario faceva fatica a stargli dietro.   
Mentre Mark umiliava lo umiliava, i due poveri malcapitati dei suoi amici che erano rimasti immobili ancora seduti, si rialzarono.   
<ritiriamoci.. ORA> gridò ancora il piccoletto sulla soglia della casa.   
Dante lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Mark, poi se ne andarono in un lampo.   
Rimase a guardare il buio fuori dalla porta immobile, come una statua di marmo, in posizione di combattimento, poi si rilassò, si sedette su una sedia traballante li vicino e si rivolse ai due amici <sono troppo forte, non c'è niente da fare> infine sorrise, massaggiandosi le mani.   
<Non so come fai> Blaine era stupito, Santana invece aveva gli occhi che brillavano, si alzò da terra e corse ad abbracciare il ragazzo che non vedeva da giorni.   
Tutta la preoccupazione e la tensione era ormai svanita.


	7. Il destino di due fratelli

**CAPITOLO 7: IL DESTINO DI DUE FRATELLI**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark ansimava, continuava a correre, ma non era lui a farlo, si sentiva come trascinato da una forza misteriosa, il soldato lo portò al sicuro, in una casa nascosta tra le macerie a nord della Broken Zone.   
La casa era in rovine da fuori, le mura grigie erano piene di crepe, spezzate dal color verdastro della muffa.   
L'interno invece sembrava quasi immacolato, cucina e bagno sulla destra sembravano come nuovi, due camere a sinistra abbastanza spaziose e aprendo una porta a vetri doppia ci si affacciava alla sala da pranzo, due camere unite, dove nel mezzo c’era una colonna grande quanto due uomini, che divideva il tavolo della sala con il divano davanti alla televisione il tutto era il risultato di una bella casa accogliente.   
Lo fece sdraiare sul letto della prima camera e poi se ne andò.   
Quando riaprì gli occhi metà delle sue ferite erano scomparse, si alzò dal letto e iniziò a gironzolare per la casa, non vedeva un posto così ben messo da tanto tempo, era la casa che avrebbe tanto voluto avere lui in quel momento. Si sentiva quasi al sicuro, entrato lì tutto il caos dell’esterno era appunto rimasto al di fuori.   
Sentiva ancora qualche acciacco proveniente dalle torture a cui era riuscito miracolosamente a fuggire.   
Andò nel bagno, davanti a se vide lo specchio, era grande quasi quanto tutta la parete dove si trovava il lavandino e ne approfittò per vedere come era ridotto;   
le sue ferite erano quasi del tutto scomparse tranne per una che gli partiva da sotto la gola e finiva all’estremità del pettorale sinistro.   
<diavolo> Mark continuava a pensare a ciò che aveva passato e a quel soldato che lo aveva salvato.   
<no, non può essere> disse fissandosi nello specchio.   
Uscito di lì, ritrovò sul tavolo tutta la sua roba, si mise a sedere su una sedia dopo averle sistemate per bene intorno al tavolo e aspettò che l’altro si facesse vivo.   
Per tutto il giorno rimase da solo, non riuscì a dormire, anche se si sentiva bene in quel luogo, era troppo curioso di sapere l’identità del suo salvatore.   
Rimase seduto sul divano e accese la televisione, si vedeva male, ma era il minimo che poteva permettersi, tutti i canali erano disturbati. La spense e decise che forse dormire sarebbe stata una decisione saggia.   
Per quello che Mark si ricordava era che un solo attimo prima si fosse addormentato ed ora era giorno, da una finestra proprio davanti ai suoi occhi i raggi del sole gli illuminarono il volto.   
Sentì un profumo delizioso provenire dalla cucina, toccò la pistola che aveva messo nella fondina attaccata ai pantaloni senza però prenderla, bastava il fatto che sapeva dove fosse.   
Si avviò verso la cucina.   
Era vuota.   
<cosa stai cercando, fratellino?> Venne interrotto nell’ispezione della stanza e si girò verso quella voce cosi graziosa, e la vide. Tutto quello per cui stava lottando.   
<Sara, sei tu?> davanti a lui c’era si la figura nella foto datagli dalla madre, ma era completamente diversa ora, riconobbe gli occhi castani verdi a seconda della luce e i capelli, ora in un taglio che le si addiceva molto di più così corto, sempre ramati.   
Indossava una tuta di finta pelle nera che le racchiudeva tutto il corpo e sotto la cerniera aperta fino alla vita portava una canotta bordò e anfibi neri.   
<verto che sono io> disse lei con tono ovvio ridacchiando.   
I due si scambiarono un sorriso e alla fine si abbracciarono a consolidare un legame mai nato.   
<siediti, fratellino, devo raccontarti un po’ di cose> e così dicendo si sedettero ai lati opposti del tavolo.   
<Mark, devi sapere che il virus p non dona solo un eccezionale forza, ma è in grado di riprodurre cellule che aiutano la rigenerazione in poche ore rilasciando una sostanza che va ad aumentare ogni volta la tua forza e le tue abilità>   
<cioè, fammi capire, ogni volta che guarisco divento sempre più forte?>   
<esatto>   
<wow, è fantastico!>   
<aspetta, non è finita qui. Il virus possiede altre caratteristiche, tra cui quella di uccidere le cellule sane ed umane rimaste nel tuo corpo>   
<in pratica ogni volta che le cellule mi curano, vanno a distruggere quel poco di parte umana che è in me?>   
<esatto>   
<e cosa succederà quando non avrò più cellule umane?>   
<in quel caso subentro io, questa era la mia missione. Dovevo sottrarre una potente cellula dai centri degli epurati, si chiama cellula Andromeda. I nostri genitori mi hanno lasciato questo incarico, sottrarre questa cellula e proteggerti quando il tuo sangue sarà completamente infetto>   
<cos'è questo Andromeda?>   
<è una cellula che sprigiona delle catene che bloccano il continuo flusso del virus p per un tempo indefinito>   
<quindi i poteri svaniscono?>   
<no, mi sarò spiegata male, scusami> rise e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia   
<è in grado di farti gestire i poteri del virus p, rilasciando sempre più cellule umane nel tuo corpo, che andranno ad unirsi al virus p. Cosi mantieni i poteri del virus, ma sarai in grado di controllarli>   
<e gli zombie?>   
<quali zombie?> fece lei interrogativa, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.   
<quelli la fuori>   
<quelli non sono zombie> rispose seria fissandolo.   
<cosa? Non esistono zombie?> sembrava stupito.   
<no, assolutamente. Gli zombie sono morti che camminano, gli infetti sono persone che impazziscono a causa di questo virus>   
<e che differenza fa?>   
<gli infetti hanno ancora le abilità celebrali, quindi sono in grado di pensare. Sono come noi, ma hanno perso la via e sono letteralmente impazziti>   
<ok, questo mi mette a disagio>   
<senti, Mark> gli disse sporgendosi verso di lui e prendendogli una mano tra le sue <qui fuori c'è la tua moto, devi metterti subito in viaggio. I tuoi amici sono a Villa Von Dixon, e le truppe della D.C. stanno per arrivare li>   
<ma come diavolo faccio? Ci vorranno come minimo due giorni per arrivare da loro e non sono ancora al massimo delle forze. Non sono in grado di viaggiare>   
<io posso portarti fino al ponte, ci impiegheremo un giorno al massimo, poi da li devi cavartela da solo>   
<ma non dovevi sostenermi e tutte queste cose simili?>   
<non posso farlo senza valigetta> detto questo lasciò la sua mano e si rialzò <qualcuno l'ha rubata prima di me, molto probabilmente la Doom Corporation> mise a posto la sedia e andò verso un borsone poggiato accanto ad un mobile dietro di lei.   
<Sykes>   
<già, dai su non perdiamo tempo. Vedo che hai raccolto le tue cose.andiamo, prima che la D.C. li raggiunga>   
<okay>   
  
  
Si misero in viaggio con il fuoristrada sottratto all'aeroporto e nel tragitto parlarono molto del loro passato, Mark gli raccontò della morte dei loro genitori e tutto quello che loro gli avevano detto.   
Le fece vedere la foto che custodiva.   
<oh, sì. Me la ricordo> vide un sorriso triste,ma quel sentimento si fermò lì,non si propagò nel suo viso, poi la ragazza notò un ciondolo al collo del fratello.   
<quel ciondolo che hai al collo, mi sembra familiare>  
Mark lo strinse forte, trattenne il respiro per una manciata di secondi, ma poi quasi scoppiò in quello che era un misto tra pianto e una risata malinconica   
<è il ciondolo della mamma, me lo ha dato quando.. beh>   
<...mi dispiace>   
<Sara, posso farti una domanda?>   
<dimmi>   
<quanto li conoscevi, tu?>   
Sara si strinse a se, cercando la risposta nei meandri della sua testa   
<abbastanza da conoscere quanto ti volevano bene, il fatto che non siano stati presenti non vuol dire che ti odiavano Mark>   
<lo so, è solo che li ho conosciuti davvero solo quando hanno iniziato a farmi i test>   
<Sykes ci ha manipolati tutti, non devi prenderti le responsabilità della loro morte>   
<non diciamoci cavolate, se non fosse per me loro sarebbero ancora vivi, dovevo proteggerli>   
<non potevi saperlo>  
<avrei dovuto invece, sono morti per proteggere me e questo dannato virus>   
<quel virus salverà il mondo, loro si fidavano di te e anche io mi fido>   
Detto ciò la ragazza gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, il ragazzo rimase immobile, pensieroso su ciò che stava accadendo, e su ciò che sarebbe accaduto di li a poco.   
<dai, forza. Dobbiamo andare o non arriverai mai in tempo dai tuoi amici>   
In quasi sette ore arrivarono al ponte, molto meno del previsto, erano riusciti a prendere parecchie scorciatoie per arrivare a destinazione.   
<bene, prendi la moto e vai, ti aspettano>   
<quando ci rivedremo?>   
<se tutto va bene, aspettami fra cinque giorni a sud di Crystal City. Vedrai qualcosa di spettacolare mentre io non ci sarò>   
I due si diedero un ultimo saluto, consapevoli del fatto che si sarebbero rivisti.   
  



	8. La notte gelida

**CAPITOLO 8: LA NOTTE GELIDA**

  
  
  
  
  
<Lì troveremo una nuova abitazione con molte provviste>   
<E come fai a saperlo?> rispose Blaine sospettoso.   
<Non è il momento di domandare, ma di agire Blaine..> Mark aveva colto il tono della domanda dell’amico, chiedendosi il motivo per il quale mostrava quell’aria di allerta nei suo confronti.   
Uno strascicato okay uscì dalle sue labbra, canzonandolo ma rimanendo serio, sembrava che ogni parola contenesse del veleno nel tono in cui lo disse, ma Mark rimase tranquillo, poteva anche essere un momento difficile per lui.   
<Ragazzi che succede?> chiese Santana preoccupata per quell'aria impenetrabile che aleggiava nella stanza.   
<Nulla, partiamo subito. Blaine prendi la macch->   
<E se io volessi prendere la moto?> Blaine continuava a punzecchiarlo con risposte secche e snervanti, come se volesse iniziare veramente a litigare.   
Mark a quel punto perse le staffe.   
"Ma si può sapere che diavolo ti prende, Blaine?Hai qualche problema? Se è così vieni qui e dimmelo in faccia, forza!> urlò in modo veemente, non lo aveva mai visto così.   
In un attimo i due si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, l’altro lo guardava in maniera furiosa, i suoi occhi passarono da quel magnifico ambra in un rosso fuoco, lasciandolo di stucco.   
In quel piccolo lasso di tempo Blaine colpì Mark con una forza inaudita, scaraventandolo contro il muro.   
Nel rialzarsi i suoi occhi si fecero rossi come quelli dell'amico.   
Iniziarono ad attaccarsi violentemente, ogni colpo era come un frecciata al cuore, veniva colpito dal suo migliore amico senza un motivo valido.   
Santana riuscì ad intromettersi e a staccare i due.   
I loro occhi tornarono normali.   
Blaine svenne.   
<Mark …ma che diavolo è successo?> domandò lei impaurita guardando il corpo dell’altro steso a terra.   
Se ne stava immobile col fiatone guardando il corpo esausto di Blaine supino sul pavimento.   
<è-è.. il virus p> dopo queste parole cadde in ginocchio, stremato dall'eccessivo sforzo.   
Al loro risveglio Santana stava bagnando delle pezze per metterle sulla fronte dei ragazzi.   
<Cos'è successo?> chiese Blaine confuso <perché stavo dormendo?>   
<Il virus p ha iniziato a fare effetto anche su di te... mi dispiace>   
<Cosa?>   
<Ti spiegherò quando arriveremo a destinazione... è complicato e non abbiamo tempo ora>   
Cercò di sviare la conversazione e di continuarla quando finalmente avrebbe rivisto la sorella, sperando che lei potesse tranquillizzarlo.   
Santana si avvicinò a Mark, gli disse che non era il caso di partire con loro due in quelle condizioni e che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare almeno un'altro giorno.   
Il ragazzo capì, ma volle comunque uscire da quella casa, prese le chiavi da sopra il tavolo, uscì dalla porta e si mise in sella alla moto, guardò fisso l'orizzonte, quasi pensieroso, chiedendosi quanto ancora avrebbe resistito al virus, ma questo non gli era dato saperlo, almeno non ancora, per adesso guidava e ammirava il panorama che aveva davanti:   
case, strade, prati completamente privi di vita che venivano illuminati dagli ultimi raggi del sole.   
Mentre contemplava, riuscì a non pensare a tutto il resto.   
  
  
Il giorno dopo, senza quasi scambiarsi una parola giusto un “pronti?” i tre partirono alla volta di Crystal City, presero il ponte ad ovest dove fecero fuori degli infetti senza problemi.   
Girarono buona parte della giornata fermandosi giusto il tempo per riposarsi e mangiare qualcosa.   
In poco tempo si fece notte, decisero di fermarsi in un parco vicino al ponte, simile a quello in cui settimane prima si erano fermati Mark e Blaine.   
Accesero un fuoco per riscaldarsi e si addormentarono, Mark fece da guardia.   
La notte scorreva ed era sempre più pensieroso sullo stato delle sue condizioni ora che ne era consapevole riusciva a sentire il virus pulsare nelle sue vene, ma la cosa che lo preoccupava era il suo amico, aveva paura non del fatto che si potesse scatenare da un momento all'altro, ma più che altro del fatto che non sarebbe resistito a lungo con il virus p in corpo e tutto gli faceva ancora più male sapere che era stata colpa sua, il fatto di diventare uno di quegli infetti che andavano in giro ad uccidere lo tormentava.   
Era ancora perso nei suoi pensieri quando una presenza gli si avvicinò di soppiatto.   
<BUUH>   
<Cristo, Santana... così mi fai morire>  
<Impossibile, non sei morto in sei giorni, e ti uccido io di paura? e poi ammettilo caro.. quella dei poteri è una scusa!>   
<E sarebbe una scusa per cosa?> la guardò allusivo e con un ghigno.   
<Per farti sembrare ancora più fico? O per aiutarti a flirtare?> fece lei sorridendo maliziosa.   
<Io non ho bisogno di aiuti per flirtare> continuò quasi in un sussurro.   
<Ne se sicuro?> ad ogni frase sospirata, Santana si avvicinava sempre di più, fino ad arrivargli a pochi centimetri dal volto.   
<Te lo provo se vuoi>   
Stava fissando la giovane ispanica negli occhi quando all'improvviso sentì qualcosa.   
<Ferma... hai sentito?> sgranò gli occhi e con una mano alzata le fece segno di fare silenzio e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.   
<Sentito cosa?> lei lo fissò allibita   
<C'è qualcuno.. prendi il fucile e sveglia Blaine, io vado a vedere>   
Si alzò subito e si incamminò nella zona opposta alla loro.   
<Okay>   
Santana andò a svegliare l’altro, andarono in macchina, pronti per una fuga rapida.   
<Perché cavolo deve sempre fare l'eroe?> disse Blaine spazientito dagli atteggiamenti dell'amico.   
<Non lo so.. aspettiamo e vediamo>   
Qualche istante più tardi, il compagno tornò con il fiatone.   
<Ragazzi prendete la macchina e aggirate il parco ad ovest, c'è una collinetta la vicino, prendete i fucili di precisione e piazzatevi li>   
<Cosa sta succedendo?> chiese Santana.   
<C'è un blocco di una forza militare.. non so chi siano>   
<Diavolo.. gli epurati ci hanno trovati>   
<Okay, ricordate quello che dovete fare, io li attaccherò uno ad uno di soppiatto, voi li uccidete con il fucile>   
Blaine e Sant andarono sulla collinetta che gli aveva indicato, mentre quest'ultimo si diresse verso le guardie.   
Il buio causato dal calar del sole fu un gran vantaggio per lui.   
Uccise le prime due senza elevata difficoltà, rischiò di essere visto da una guardia che venne uccisa prontamente da Blaine.   
Continuarono cosi per un’altra decina di soldati.   
Mark arrivò davanti ad una sottospecie di magazzino, nella quale scoprì era rinchiusa una famiglia composta da un uomo, una donna e una bambina, che doveva avere più o meno sette anni.   
Rimase shoccato nel vedere quello che succedeva lì dentro.   
L'uomo, sulla quarantina d’anni scuro di pelle, come le altre due donne, veniva picchiato con una ferocia atroce, mentre la donna, coetanea, invece era costretta a guardare, rimediandosi un pugno all'addome ogni volta che provava a chiudere gli occhi.   
Con la bambina invece furono più clementi, lasciandola in balia di due uomini grandi e grossi che avevano il compito di tenerla d'occhio.   
Quella scena fu quasi insopportabile da sostenere e, pieno di rabbia, prese la pistola dalla fondina e si preparò ad entrare.   
<Cosa diavolo sta facendo ora?> disse Blaine osservandolo dal mirino del suo fucile di precisione.   
<Non lo so, sembra voglia entrare li dentro> rispose Sant.   
Gli occhi di Mark iniziarono a cambiare velocemente colore, spaccò con un calcio la porta del magazzino e fece fuori con una velocità assurda le quattro guardie.   
<VENITE, FORZA!.. VI PORTO FUORI DI QUI!> urlò con l’adrenalina e il virus in circolo.   
In un attimo l'avamposto messo su dagli epurati entrò in stato di allerta, e quelle poche guardie rimaste uscirono di corsa dai loro blocchi per vedere cosa succedeva.   
Mark si mise in contatto con i suoi compagni via radio:   
".. SANT, MI SENTI?"   
"FORTE E CHIARO MARK"   
"BENE, TORNATE GIU E RECUPERATE LA MOTO, CI VEDIAMO FRA DUE ORE MASSIMO ALL'IMBOCCO DELLA STATALE 47"   
"RICEVUTO."   
La donna prese la bimba e Mark portò un braccio dell’uomo sopra le sue spalle sorreggendolo.   
<C'è un 4x4 qui dietro.. dobbiamo muoverci>   
L'uomo continuava ad ansimare, mentre la bambina piangeva disperata impaurita per tutta la situazione.   
Giunti al blindato, fece sdraiare l'uomo sui sedili posteriori con a fianco la donna e la bimba, sparando ai soldati che incontrava lungo la strada.   
Arrivò alla statale in un ora, e iniziò a cercare di medicare l'uomo come meglio poteva.   
<Allora, perché vi stavano torturando?>   
<Ci credevano infetti> rispose la donna singhiozzando.   
<E cosa glielo faceva credere?>   
<Nostra figlia. Hanno scoperto che ha un'ingente quantità di virus p nel corpo, ci stavano torturando per avere informazioni>   
<Di che tipo?>   
<Non lo so, lo sa mio marito. Ti prego salvalo!>  
<Tranquilla, già fatto. Deve riposarsi per almeno un paio di giorni>   
<Oh.. davvero? Grazie.. grazie infinite!>   
<Non deve ringraziarmi>   
Finalmente arrivarono Blaine e Santana, rispettivamente sulla moto e sulla macchina.   
<Ce l'avete fatta>   
<Abbiamo incontrato qualche resistenza> rispose Blaine con ancora il fucile fumante tra le mani.   
<Bene... loro verranno con noi>   
<Non credi che ci rallenteranno?> Blaine replicò sussurrando all’orecchio dell’amico, il quale sembrava furioso dopo l'ultima frase.   
<Allora facciamo cosi, loro vengono con me e tu te ne resti qui. Okay?" disse stizzito   
I due stavano per riprendere un'altro round, ma intervenne la bimba, infreddolita dal vento della notte.   
<Scusate, ho freddo. Avete una coperta signore?> si rivolse a Mark, il quale si sciolse, ma senza dare nell'occhio.   
<No, piccolina. Mi dispiace, ma aspetta... prendi questo> si tolse la sua giacca color beije e gliela porse sulle spalle, ridendo nel vedere il visino della piccola bambina ricambiargli il sorriso.   
<Grazie mille, signore>   
Quel gesto non fu un semplice tentativo di far star meglio una bambina, ma sembrava quasi un tentativo di cercare di ricollegare un gruppo che presto sarebbe stato più numeroso.   
Sant continuava a fissare Mark, convincendosi sempre di più che quel ragazzo non era come gli altri, poi rivolse lo sguardo a Blaine, stava cambiando, e non sembrava una buona cosa. 


	9. Non siamo soli

**CAPITOLO 9: NON SIAMO SOLI**

  
  
  
  
  
<Dovremmo accamparci qui> esordì Mark, riferendosi ad una piccola collinetta in un giardino ben curato, mentre si incamminava verso la Lamborghini.   
<Ma se ci siamo appena accampati> rispose Blaine, continuando imperterrito a bacchettare ogni decisione del compagno.   
<C'è un padre che si deve riprendere, quindi non ci muoveremo>   
<Abbiamo un posto da raggiungere, e non ci arriveremo mai se ci fermiamo per ogni minima sciocchezza>   
Mark e Blaine ripresero a guardarsi con odio.   
<Dillo ancora una volta e giuro che ti sparo>   
La situazione stava diventando insostenibile.   
<Ragazzi, smettetela. Mi avete stufato> Santana si mise in mezzo, ancora una volta, per fermarli.   
Blaine voltò le spalle ad entrambi e si avviò verso il bosco.   
<Vado a cercare della legna per fare il fuoco> Disse mentre continuava a camminare e sparendo oltre la vegetazione.   
Mark continuò a guardarlo finché non lo vide più.   
<Va bene. Allora, signori, mi sono sfuggiti i vostri nomi> si girò verso i nuovi compagni di viaggio passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Sant roteò gli occhi e dopo aver posato una mano sulla fronte, come per voler sottolineare la stupidità dell’amico, si scusò.   
<Perdonatelo, non ha molto tatto certe volte. Io mi chiamo Santana Lopez, il boscaiolo che si è appena allontanato è Blaine Anderson, mentre l'energumeno qui davanti è Mark Dixon>    
La donna prese una grande boccata d'aria, chiuse gli occhi sospirando e poi li riaprì.    
<Io sono Brianna Lawrence, lei è mia figlia Angie, e l'uomo che avete salvato è mio marito Burt>   
<Okay, Brianna> Dixon con fare cauto le si avvicinò.   
<Resti in macchina a controllare suo marito insieme a sua figlia, noi ci occuperemo di sistemare questa zona per la notte>   
Mark si girò verso l'ispanica e vide che la ragazza lo fissava con aria stralunata.   
<Che c'è LOPEZ?>   
Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra della ragazza.   
<No, nulla. E' soltanto che non ti facevo cosi.. bèh, cosi>   
Mark si poggiò sul cofano del 4x4 a bracci conserte.   
<Cosi come.... LOPEZ?>   
Mark si ricordò di quello che si dissero prima di attaccare gli epurati, e iniziò a ridacchiare sotto la barba incolta.   
<No, lascia stare, che è meglio> fece lei sbrigativa con un gesto della mano   
Fece un passo verso l’ispanica e le sussurrò nell’orecchio:   
<Scoprirai molte cose di me che ancora non sai, credimi> così dicendo andò verso la sua moto, cercò di sistemarsi alla meglio per passarci la notte.   
La giovane ragazza rimase di sasso, quasi impietrita dalla sua reazione, che tutto d'un tratto vedeva più interessato e ciò lo rendeva anche migliore di ciò che aveva visto in quei giorni passati insieme.   
Blaine tornò con la legna, e si adoperò per accendere il fuoco, iniziò ad abbrustolire dei piccoli scoiattoli che aveva catturato e ucciso durante la sua ricerca.   
<Chi vuole un topo dei boschi per cena?> scherzò Blaine, cercando di rimediare ai suoi atteggiamenti.   
<Bleah> esclamò la piccola Angie, disgustata nel vedere quelle piccole creature, infilzate su dei bastoncini e messe ad arrostire sul falò.   
<Ohh.. fidati piccola, fanno impressione, ma gli scoiattoli di Blaine sono deliziosi, e poi è quasi l'unica cosa commestibile che possiamo permetterci ora come ora!> disse Sant poggiando una mano sulla spalla della bimba e regalandole un sorriso che l’altra ricambiò.   
I cinque si riunirono intorno al fuoco, mangiando e raccontando le loro storie.   
<La sua nascita non fu casuale, è l'ultima di altri due figli e hanno tutti la stessa differenza di età> Brianna stava parlando dei suoi figli e di come tutti e tre si portassero sette anni di differenza.   
A Mark quella storia fu familiare, anche lui aveva sette anni di differenza con la sorella e sia sua madre che Brianna partorirono l'ultimo figlio all'età di 37 anni.   
<Scusami, Brianna. Hai detto che hai altri due figli, dove sono ora?>   
<Gli epurati li hanno presi, non li abbiamo più visti>   
Questa storia gli puzzava perché gli epurati erano cosi interessati ad una famiglia "normale"?   
"Anche tu sei infetto signor Dixon! ma non lo sei come me.. perchè non lo è mammina?"   
Quelle parole lasciarono tutti impietriti.   
<Aspetta, piccola come fai a sapere che sono infetto?> Era sbigottito   
<Io lo posso sentire, sento il tuo sangue che scorre, l'avevo sentito anche quando ci hai salvato>   
<Cosa? sei infetto?>   
La voce proveniva dal 4x4, era quella di Burt, una voce forte e possente, che rispecchiava alla perfezione il quasi metro e novanta di altezza.   
<Si ma non è grave, posso gestirla> rispose Mark rassicurando tutti.   
< **Tu si. Ma lui no >** Angie si voltò verso Blaine indicandolo.   
La sua voce sembrò cambiare, era diversa da quella di una bambina, sembrava provenire dalle sue viscere, vide la madre inghiottire a vuoto e chiudere gli occhi.   
<Cosa? Perchè?> chiese il riccioluto in modo sorpreso.   
< **Perchè il tuo dna è artificiale, non è puro come il mio o quello del tuo amico**  > Mark ora ne era sicuro. era il virus a parlare, non la bambina.   
Il silenzio intorno al fuoco fu immediato, ma subito Mark lo spezzò.   
<Angie.. stai tranquilla, non vi succederà nulla>   
La bimba sembrò quasi svenire.   
<Oddio, Angie stai bene?>   
Sant si avventò sulla bimba preoccupata.   
<Tranquilla, è normale. Vero, Brianna?> Mark si rivolse verso la madre della piccola che la abbracciò.   
<Si, succede ogni volta che ha questi cambiamenti>   
<Ok, allora. Andiamo a dormire, è tardi e domani ci attende un lungo viaggio> Mark spense il fuoco e si sedette sulla sua moto.   
Dopo un'ora il ragazzo si vide avvicinare Blaine.   
<Hey.. ancora sveglio?>  
<Si..>   
<La moto è scomoda è?>   
<Abbastanza>continuava a guardare il cielo stellato senza voltarsi verso di lui.   
<Senti.. mi dispiace per tutto quello che ho fatto > con la coda dell’occhio vide che aveva abbassato la testa.   
<Tranquillo so che non eri tu> e si voltò verso l’amico.   
< Il virus sta iniziando ad intaccare il tuo piccolo cervellino>   
<Mark, hai visto vero? I suoi occhi>   
Alzò lo sguardo e i suoi, preoccupati raggiunsero quelli dell’altro.   
<Si, Blaine. Li ho visti>   
Spostò la sua attenzione al terreno,ormai scuro per via del buio.   
<Perché gli sono diventati in quel modo? Cioè, Mark.. erano bianchi>   
<Non lo so, ma lo scoprirò. Ora cerchiamo di dormire, forza>   
Si alzò dalla sua postazione e lo abbracciò in modo fraterno,passarono così qualche minuto,fino a che non si staccarono entrambi e si sorrisero. Poi Blaine tornò nel suo sacco a pelo.   
  
  



	10. Spiriti e demonietti

**CAPITOLO 10: SPIRITI E DEMONIETTI**

  
  
  
  
  
Il risveglio non fu dei migliori per i ragazzi, l’unica nota positiva era che Burt non soffriva più così tanto, ma la via per la guarigione era ancora un po’ lontana.   
Mark lo andò a trovare dopo essersi sgranchito un po’ sia muscoli che ossa, dato che non aveva dormito per niente bene.   
<Hey Burt, come ti senti?>   
<Meglio> gli rispose sorridendo, ma gli scappò una smorfia per il dolore.   
Blaine li raggiunse poco dopo.   
<Burt! Dai tranquillo, un paio di giorni e tornerai come nuovo, fidati del nostro caro Mark, l’infermierino> dicendolo fece passare un braccio dietro le spalle del diretto interessato e risero tutti e due.   
<Non fare lo stupido> Mark gli tolse delicatamente il braccio dalla sua schiena, parlando sarcastico <Sono quasi un dottore io!> lo disse mettendo le mani sui fianchi in modo serio.   
<è il quasi che ti frega> Blaine e Burt ricominciarono a ridere, mentre l'altro fece un sorrisino amaro di rassegnazione.   
Dopo che i due smisero di prendersi gioco del ragazzo, Blaine tornò serio <quando ti sarai ripreso cosa farete?>   
<Non so proprio> sospirò <siamo senza casa, senza armi, in mezzo al nulla.. non so come faremo ora>   
Mark lo guardò, spalancando di poco la bocca   
<Cosa stai dicendo? Tu non ti muovi da qui. Verrai con noi, e non accetto un no come risposta>

<Oh, no. Non posso ragazzo, cosi saremo solo un peso>   
<Avete una bambina piccola, sarei un mostro a lasciarvi andare senza protezione>  
<Grazie, grazie di nuovo>   
<Di nulla.. ora svegliamo le ragazze, se partiamo subito abbiamo più possibilità di arrivare in tempo al rifugio e lasciarti guarire in pace>   
Fecero colazione con qualche fetta di pane duro e un po’ d’acqua.   
Partirono quando il sole ancora non era alto nel cielo, Mark davanti a tutti con la sua Harley, dietro c'era la famiglia Carson con il 4x4 e a chiudere le fila Blaine e Santana con la Lamborghini.   
Al momento si trovavano ancora nel centro nord di Crystal City, questo voleva dire che dovevano attraversare una buona metà del territorio.   
Dopo qualche ora dalla partenza Mark decise di fermarsi in una cittadina deserta, cercando provviste e facendo rifornimenti.   
<Bene, c'è una casa li..> Mark guardò Sant e la famiglia <fermatevi li mentre io e Blaine andremo a cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti>   
<Mark, la Lambo è di nuovo a secco.. prendete le taniche e cercate della benzina>   
<Dio... prima o poi quella macchina te la brucio Lopez>   
<Tu provaci e la tua moto farà una brutta fine..>   
I due si guardavano in cagnesco, ma non era nulla di preoccupante, qualche piccolo screzio dopo ore di viaggio è normale.   
<Aspetti signore, posso venire con lei?> Angie lasciò la mano della madre e corse verso i due ragazzi.   
Mark fissò i suoi genitori in cerca di una risposta.   
<Ah, non lo so piccola.. chiedi ai tuoi>   
<Mamma.. papà? Posso? Vi prego< la bimba supplicava, i genitori si guardarono preoccupati.   
<Non le succederà nulla, ve lo prometto> aggiunse Blaine stringendola a se.   
<Okay, ma stai sempre vicina a loro due>   
<Sii! Grazie, papà> si scambiarono un sorriso e la piccola si girò.   
Si avviarono insieme, Burt e Brianna li fissarono fino a che Sant non li distrasse dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.   
<Blaine, prendi le taniche. Ci sono due pompe di benzina, una è a duecento metri ad ovest da qui, l'altra te la ritrovi ad altri cinquecento metri a sud di quella stazione>   
<Va bene. La piccola?> continuava a tenerla per mano in attesa della risposta dell'amico.   
<Verrà a cercare cibo con me, mi potrebbero servire due mani in più> così dicendo allungò una mano verso Angie e lei la strinse forte.   
<Ci vediamo fra un'ora qui?>   
<Bene, a dopo>   
Si separarono, Mark con la bimba per mano si diresse a nord rispetto al suo amico.   
<Angie senti, perché sei voluta venire?> le domandò mentre entravano in un negozio messo sottosopra per cercare cibo.   
gli occhi della piccola si fecero bianchi, ancora una volta.   
< **perché voglio vederti all'opera >** quella voce agghiacciante fece ritorno.   
<Cos-> Mark rabbrividì, la sua paura fu sciolta dal ronzio della radio, che prese prontamente.   
<Mark, mi ricevi?> Blaine sembrava avere il fiatone.   
<Forte e chiaro, cosa sta succedendo? Che ti prende?>   
<Devi trovare un rifugio subito!>   
<Cosa?>   
<Gli infetti sono diretti verso di te, io mi sono nascosto sotto un'auto. Ora sto andando da Santana a vedere se è tutto okay. Ti raggiungerò con la macchina ma trova un rifugio subito!> lo sentì correre.   
Prese la piccola in braccio, mentre quest'ultima continuava a ridere istericamente.   
Non sapeva cosa fare, era in crisi. Si vide arrivare gli infetti da dietro, e si diresse verso un grattacielo.   
Riprese la radio, e provò a ricontattare l'amico.   
<Blaine? Mi senti?>   
<Si... dove sei?>   
<In un grattacielo. non so dirti dove, ma a occhio e croce dovrei essere a circa ottocento metri nord rispetto al primo distributore>  
<Ok, sono quasi arrivato alla casa. Resisti>   
Riposò la radio e guardò la piccola, che aveva un sorrisino stampato in faccia con gli occhi che si facevano sempre più bianchi, con qualche sprazzo di colore grigio.   
Sembrava indemoniata.   
<Angie, che stai facendo?>   
< **Chi è Angie?** > rispose la voce sconosciuta.   
Mark iniziò a scuotere la testa, entrò nella hall del grattacielo, poggiò a terra la piccola e gli si mise davanti, poi prese la pistola dalla fondina.   
Gli infetti iniziarono ad entrare quasi sapendo dove fosse il ragazzo.   
Sparò sprecando in un attimo il primo caricatore, che sostituì immediatamente.   
-Sono troppi- pensò tra se e se, mentre si continuava a vedere infetti sbucare da quel portone.   
Prese la piccola e corse verso l'ascensore, stranamente ancora funzionante.   
Premette quasi tutti i bottoni dei piani, cosi da guadagnare qualche minuto.   
L'ascensore si avviò, Mark si girò e disperato puntò la pistola contro la bimba.   
<ORA TU MI DICI COSA DIAVOLO SEI>   
< **Io sono una bambina**  >   
<CHI SEI?>   
< **Bene.. vedo che non capisci..**  >  
Le porte metalliche si aprirono a causa del raggiungimento del piano scelto da Mark.   
Le pareti in metallo si aprirono lentamente, ma subito le braccia di due infetti spuntarono dal nulla.   
Si mise di nuovo davanti alla piccola, e fece fuori i due mostri.   
L'ascensore ripartì e Si rigirò verso quella figura che aveva le sembianze di una bambina.   
<Allora, vuoi rispondermi?>

< **abbassa quella pistola e inizierò a parlare, come giuda**  >   
Titubante la abbassò, ma rimase in guardia per qualunque evenienza.   
< **Bene. Io sono il gene Ade. E' un vero piacere fare la tua conoscenza.. >**  
<COSA?>   
< **Devi sapere Mark, che dentro la piccola non abita solo un ingente quantità di virus p, ma abita anche il terzo dei tre mali, che concatenati l'un l'altro creano una macchina da guerra invincibile**  >   
<Ma cosa stai dicendo?> era confuso   
< **Sei tardo a capire eh? Allora cerca di seguire il mio discorso... esistono tre tipi di mali. Uno è il virus p, uno è la cellula Andromeda e l'altro è il più potente, il gene Ade >**   
<Gene Ade?> era confuso, stanco, ad ogni piano c’erano infetti, si trovava in un abitacolo stretto e quasi del tutto al buio con una bambina praticamente posseduta e in quel momento non riusciva proprio a seguire il discorso, si sentiva solo in trappola.   
Senti l'ascensore fermarsi ancora una volta e sospirò frustrato, riprese la pistola dalla fondina e la puntò contro le porte.   
< **Lascia stare, non ci saranno infetti d'ora in poi >**  
Mark la guardò, le porte si aprirono, si voltò di scatto..ed effettivamente non c’era nessuno.   
< **Ora seguimi, la faccenda si fa complicata >**  
Si accasciò contro la parete metallica e trovò la forza di concentrarsi. < ** _Allora >_** disse quella che ormai non era Angie   
< **Il virus p è quello che abbiamo pressapoco tutti, chi di più chi di meno, ormai l’infezione si è propagata. La cellula Andromeda invece sai già cos'è >**  
<Si, ma come... in che senso abbiamo tutti il virus p?> chiuse gli occhi,portò una mano sulla tempia destra e poggiò il gomito sulla gamba.   
< **quando scoppiò l'infezione tutti rimasero colpiti. per esempio la tua amica Santana ha una quantità minimale di virus p, mentre tu caro, bèh... ne sei pieno >**  
<Io ci sono nato> la bimba annuì poi iniziò a ridere, una risata che congelò Mark.   
< **Ora quello che non sai, è che esiste un terzo gene. il gene Ade.Questo gene funziona da amplificatore di poteri >**   
<Cioè?>   
< **Se una persona ha virus p e Andromeda in corpo, è in grado di rilasciare poteri immensi, in grado di controllarli grazie a quest’ultimo, che tiene incatenato lo spirito ribelle >**   
<Aspetta un momento.. se tutti siamo infetti,  perché gli epurati voglio ucciderci? Insomma.. anche loro sono infetti no?>   
< **Giusta osservazione, ragazzo. Gli epurati sono degli esaltati, lasciali stare. Devi preoccuparti di quel mostro di Sykes.. >**   
<Lui ha il gene Ade?>   
< **Oh.. lui ha tutto. Gli manca solo Andromeda. Se riuscisse a mettere le mani su Andromeda, caro, sarebbe la fine >**   
Mark si fermò a riflettere, poi ripensò ad Angie e subito una domanda gli sorse spontanea.   
<Ma la bimba non dovrebbe riuscire a controllarti?>stava cominciando a riempire i buchi di memoria.   
< **Naah, la bimba è troppo piccola. Riesco a fare ciò che voglio, ma evidentemente non ho poteri illimitati, per colpa di questa peste >**   
<E gli infetti? Come facevi a sapere che ci avrebbero attaccato?>   
< **Il mio sangue funziona da richiamo, è come una droga per loro e io posso sentirli arrivare.. ti ho già detto che sento scorrere il virus >**   
<Se il tuo sangue funziona da richiamo.. perché tutti questi mostri sono comparsi solo ora?>   
<E' **ovvio.. quando metto in mostra il mio potere come sto facendo ora per esempio, quei mangia uomini sentono il mio odore. Ho visto che in questa zona c'erano molti di quei cosi,  e cosi mi sono attivato. Te l'ho detto.. volevo vederti in azione >**   
<Perché?>   
< **Mark, senti. Io non sono malvagio, o malvagia, come pensi tu. Ma esistono persone che sono assolutamente cattive. Tu sei qualcosa di speciale. Hai cosi tanto virus p in corpo che dovresti essere morto già dalla nascita e invece no... e questo nessuno riesce a capirlo, per questo ti cercano >**   
<La D.C.>   
< **Anche gli epurati ti vogliono. Anche se loro vogliono eliminarti, ma fa lo stesso.. >**   
<Quindi la bimba è inesistente?>   
< **In pratica si, ma gli lascio il tempo di riposarsi, posso controllare il suo stato emotivo e so quando farmi notare. Gli occhi non cambiano colore quando appaio io, ma quando** **voglio** **io >**   
<Lasciala in pace... è una bambina> lo supplicò quasi   
< **Non posso, è la mia natura. Difficile reprimerla >**   
<Davvero? Non c'è nessun modo?> portò le braccia sulle gambe e giunse le mani sopra i polpacci.   
<C **on una trasfusione di sangue si potrebbe pure provare.. togliendo e purificando il 40% del sangue >**   
<E se prendessi io il suo sangue?>   
< **Andrei a rafforzare ancora di più i tuoi sensi, ma senza aggiungere il gene Ade al tuo sangue perché, ovviamente verrei travolto dal virus p >**   
<Aspetta.. non ho capito bene>   
< **Allora: Io vengo assorbito dal virus p, come se fossi una ferita interna, ma questo non andrebbe ad aggiungere il gene Ade a te, visto che verrei assorbito totalmente dal tuo virus. In pratica, sentiresti un dolore lancinante, potresti impazzire per qualche ora, ma alla fine di tutto questo avrai sensi almeno dieci volte più sensibili rispetto a prima >**   
<Perchè non verrà aggiunto il gene ade?>   
< **Perchè trasmesso via sanguigna non riusciresti a assorbire il vero potere di ade, per assorbire il potere ade dovresti riceverlo tramite iniezione o se sei sfortunato.. dalla nascita >**   
<Invece tramite trasfusione il potere di ade si disperde nel sangue, quindi sarebbe solo come una goccia in un oceano>   
< **Bravo ragazzo.. vedo che capisci >**   
<E la bambina?>   
< **Potresti fare che da una parte la bimba da sangue a te, mentre Blaine passa il suo sangue alla bimba, sono compatibili l’ho percepito, e Blaine rimarrà in vita dato che il virus p permette al suo sangue di riprodursi tre volte più velocemente del normale >**   
<E tu saresti disposto a scomparire cosi?>   
< **Oh, no. Io rimarrò dentro di te, ti parlerò da dentro, ma mi sarà impossibile comparire come faccio con la bimba, avrai un piccolo angelo custode dentro di te. Cosi se sei da solo e ti annoi avrai qualcuno con cui parlare >**   
<Sai, sembravi stronzo. Ma sotto sotto sei simpatico, ora usciamo di qui>   
Si staccò dalla parete rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo.   
< **Ah, già. Attento al piano terra ce ne sono circa una ventina e i tuoi amici sono arrivati.. quindi dovresti avvertirli e in fretta >**   
<Ok, ma tu intanto lascia stare la piccola>   
< **Ai tuoi ordini signore > **vide gli occhi di Angie tornare normali,ma poi svenne.   
Mark riprese ancora una volta la radio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono al dodicesimo piano.   
<Blaine, ci sei?>   
<Si, siamo arrivati>   
<Ci sono molti infetti... state attenti possono uscire da un momento all'altro>   
<Tu dove sei?>   
<Io sto arrivando, ho preso le scale>   
<Ottimo>   
Correva con la piccola in braccio, riuscendo comunque a rimettere a posto la radio e ad avere la pistola nella mano destra pronta a sparare.   
Si sentirono i primi colpi dello scar di Blaine, scese ancora più veloce, rischiando di cadere, arrivato alla hall del grattacielo tutti gli infetti erano a terra.   
<Bene, hai trovato qualcosa?>si portò il fucile sulle spalle e mise le braccia penzoloni ridendo.   
<Fanculo, Blaine>   
<Cos'è successo alla bambina?> il ragazzo riccioluto si avvicinò all'amico.   
<Dobbiamo trovare un ospedale e in fretta>   
<COSA?> Burt era visibilmente preoccupato   
<è successo qualcosa alla mia piccola?> Brianna fece capolino dalla porta scorrevole rotta dell’ingresso,preoccupata.   
<Non è grave,dobbiamo fare una trasfusione.. cosi la vostra piccola potrà liberarsi>   
<Cos'è successo, Mark?> chiese Santana.   
<Nulla, ma se vogliamo evitare che la piccola abbia altri attacchi, dovete darmi retta>   
<Okay, c'è un ospedale non lontano da qui> affermò Brianna.   
<Ci vuoi spiegare cos'è successo> chiese ancora Burt mentre prendeva la figlia tra le braccia.   
<E' una lunga storia.. ve la racconto mentre ci incamminiamo>


	11. Amici o Nemici?

**CAPITOLO 11: AMICI O NEMICI?**

  
  
  
  
  
Mark era intenzionato a trovare l’ospedale quando all’improvviso Blaine lo fermò   
<Mark, aspetta. Perché andiamo all’ospedale? Cioè, nessuno di noi sa fare una trasfusione, sarai anche bravo a medicare, ma non sei un dottore>   
<Ma, Blaine se non facciamo così come salviamo Angie?>   
<Io ho un’idea>   
<No, so già quello che stai per dire.. assolutamente no>  
< Mark, è l’unica soluzione>   
<NO> si stavano guardando e Mark era chiaramente fuori di sé, nessuno sapeva, ne afferrava il motivo della discussione.   
<Non mi sento molto bene> esordì Burt nel silenzio imbarazzante che si era venuto a creare dopo il battibecco.   
Dopo di ché cadde a terra, Brianna si occupò subito di lui.   
<Con Burt in queste condizioni è impossibile muoverci, dobbiamo arrivare alla casa. Alla trasfusione penseremo dopo>   
Mark a quel punto si fece convincere   
<Okay, dai.. aiutami ad alzarlo e mettiamoci in viaggio. Di questo passo se non ci fermiamo nemmeno per la notte dovremmo arrivare fra un giorno>   
<Sicuro?E la benzina?> chiese Blaine portandosi una mano sulla tempia   
<Quanta ne avete nelle auto? La mia moto è apposto, prendiamo alcune provviste e andiamo>   
<Ho controllato in tutte e due, ce n’è abbastanza per due giorni>   
<Okay, Sant. Brianna per te va bene?> Mark si girò verso la donna che ancora accanto al marito si stava preoccupando delle sue condizioni.   
<Basta che si rimetta presto>   
<Allora partiamo> dicendolo il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri li guardò uno ad uno.   
Il viaggio verso sud sembrò iniziare al meglio ma i buoni propositi dei ragazzi vennero fermati ogni volta da alcuni gruppi di infetti,richiamati dal sangue di Angie.   
Erano più o meno le 21 quando Mark fece cenno al 4x4 dietro di se, di fermarsi.   
Il ragazzo scese dalla moto, andando verso Blaine alla guida della Lamborghini con Santana.   
<C’è un problema>   
<No, Mark ti prego>   
<Si, la moto. Il motore fa i capricci, devo montarla sul 4X4 per non rischiare>   
<Quella moto sarà la tua rovina Dixon> disse Sant in tono scherzoso.   
<Fanculo, Lopez. Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!>   
<Che c’è, ti sei offeso?> fece lei portandosi una mano sulla bocca con finta incredulità sgranando gli occhi neri.   
<Accampiamoci, sono incazzato nero e devo dormire> rispose secco mentre se ne andò sbuffando verso la moto.   
<Non dovevamo arrivarci con un solo viaggio?> Urlò la ragazza continuando a stuzzicarlo a distanza, magari sperando in una reazione, mentre nel frattempo si erano fermati.   
<Si, ma date le circostanze e la mia incazzatura, ho deciso di cambiare idea>   
<Agli ordini> esclamò concitata aprendo la portiera.   
<Sant, vieni a cercare la legna con me?>  
<mmm.. è un modo per restare da solo con me, Dixon?>   
<Si e no, mi servono altre due mani per portare i ciocchi>   
<Si, certo. Due mani, va bene, dai andiamo>   
I due si avviarono ed intanto osservarono per bene il luogo dove si erano fermati, passarono accanto a una rimessa per auto per poi lasciarsi alle spalle la cittadina.   
Oltre il centro urbano c’era molta zona. Si erano fermati in una piccola radura, era buio, quindi non videro molto del paesaggio, ma almeno trovarono un posto al chiuso dove poter passare la notte.   
Arrivarono nei pressi di una specie di casolare non molto grande, aprirono la grande porta principale molto arrugginita e all’interno trovarono molta paglia umida, ma almeno non avrebbero dormito per terra o nelle auto.   
Andarono insieme verso il retro della costruzione, dove trovarono un piccolo trattore malconcio.   
Sant iniziò a canticchiare una canzoncina abbastanza ritmata e provocante.   
<Ah, sai anche cantare.. cos’è che non sai fare?>   
<Fidarmi dei ragazzi e ..oh, pilotare un aereo. Mi riesce difficile anche quello>   
<..Sai, anche io so cantare>   
<Tu?... E che canti? Rock satanico?>   
<No, anche se quel genere non mi dispiace.. preferisco una canzone tipo questa>   
Iniziò a cantare una melodia dolce e delicata alla ragazza, che dopo le prime due strofe accennò solo un sorriso girandosi per evitare lo sguardo del ragazzo.   
Lui continuò tenendo il ritmo battendo le mani sulle sue gambe mentre le girava intorno e quest’ultima rideva divertita e cercava di farlo cadere con qualche sgambetto.   
<Ti basta? O vuoi che canto altro?> fece lui dopo aver smesso ed evitato un altro tentativo di sabotaggio.   
<mm.. no no, ti credo, anche se una canzone meno sdolcinata la potevi cantare> roteò gli occhi.   
<Hai sempre da contestare..non ti sta mai bene nulla?>   
<Hai indovinato> rispose.   
<Spiritosa.. dico davvero>   
<Ma dai, scherzo! Mi è piaciuta> dicendolo gli passò vicino dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e lasciando che la mano lo accarezzasse fino a seguire la parte destra del suo pettorale.   
Tornarono ad occuparsi della ricerca della legna continuando a parlare, inoltrandosi tra tutta la cianfrusaglia che trovarono in una specie di sgabuzzino enorme.   
<Allora.. prima che scoppiasse il finimondo avevi qualche hobby? A parte gioc->   
Mark stoppò Santana mettendole una mano davanti la bocca portandola dietro un muro.   
Si avvicinò all’orecchio sussurrandole   
<C’è qualcuno, ne sono sicuro, ma non infetti. Stai attenta prendi la pistola, perlustra qua sotto, io salgo le scale> disse indicando delle scalette di ferro accanto al muro dove si trovavano, queste portavano ad una finestra del piano superiore, Sant fece un cenno con il capo e si divisero.   
Lui salì le scale ed arrivò alla ringhiera del piccolo balconcino, entrò dalla finestra, da lì controllò il panorama guardando attraverso il fucile con mirino a visione notturna.. non vide nessuno.   
Rimase lì ancora un po’ finché non sentì qualcuno salire le scalette   
“<tai perdendo colpi Dixon, non c’era nessuno> Era Sant con il fucile a tracolla che lo fissava scettica.   
<Strano, eppure ho sentito qualcuno muoversi>  
<Sarà stata una tua impressione, forza prendiamo questa legna e andiamo dentro> Raccolsero quanto più legname possibile e tornarono dagli altri.   
<Ah, eccovi finalmente!> gridò Blaine   
<Si, scusate. Abbiamo avuto un leggero contrattempo> rispose Mark, fissandolo negli occhi   
Il riccioluto guardandolo capì che qualcosa lo turbava.   
<Avete trovato qualcosa da mangiare?> chiese Brianna mentre teneva in braccio la figlia.   
<Si, dei fagioli in scatola e qualche scoiattolo>   
<Senti, Mark> Blaine gli si avvicinò sporco d’olio <La moto è andata, dobbiamo trovare delle nuove valvole.. le tue sono andate>   
<Dove diavolo le trovo delle valvole?!>”   
<Alla D.C. avevano un’Harley V-Rod, potremmo prenderle e sostituirle con quelle>   
Si stava pulendo le mani con uno straccio sudicio e lo guardava divertito   
<Ah, si ottima idea… peccato che siamo ricercati>   
Il silenzio di Blaine era quasi ovvio.   
<Dai su, troveremo un modo> Blaine tornò verso la moto <Ora pensa a cucinare, siamo vicini alla meta e non voglio rinunciare ad arrivarci proprio ora>   
L’amico annuì e tornò verso di lui per vedere le scorte che avevano trovato assieme alla legna ed accese il fuoco.   
<Mark! Cosa faresti senza di me!> Sant si era portata una mano davanti gli occhi.   
Tutti si fermarono a guardarla   
<Cosa?>   
<Per i ricambi della moto! Quando siamo usciti dalla città siamo passati di fianco a una rimessa per auto.. di sicuro troverai qualcosa per aggiustare in qualche modo la tua moto!>   
Mark ebbe come un’illuminazione e si girò verso l’amico <E' vero!>   
<Okay> sorrise l’altro <vado a dare un’occhiata>   
<Aspetta ti accompagno. Sant, ci pensi tu qui?>   
<Come sempre>   
Riuscirono a ripararla e passarono la notte in pace.   
Burt non peggiorava ma non stava neanche bene, prima sarebbero arrivati a destinazione e prima sarebbe migliorato.   
Il giorno dopo si svegliarono e si misero subito in viaggio.   
Sant era al fianco di Blaine, intenta a guidare la sua Lamborghini mentre l'altro aveva in mano una cartina per cercare la strada più breve per raggiungere il posto. Il riccioluto dopo una decina di minuti contattò tramite la radio Mark che stava sulla moto davanti a loro.   
“Dobbiamo svoltare a destra finito questo tratto di strada, poi proseguiamo dritti per altri tre km buoni o anche cinque, fino ad arrivare ad un imbocco per un ponte sulla sinistra.  
<Okay>  
Erano le quattro del pomeriggio, il sole era alto in cielo e splendeva sulla carrozzeria dei loro mezzi e riusciva anche a scaldarli.   
Mark continuava a guidare guardando ogni tanto, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, il 4x4, preoccupato della salute del sig. Lawrence.   
La radio riprese di nuovo a suonare richiamando l’attenzione del ragazzo.   
<Mark! Guarda a sinistra..è fantastico!>   
Si girò, era uno spettacolo mozzafiato:   
Un mare aperto faceva da sfondo ad una casa rurale, era quasi incredibile come la campagna fosse così vicina a quel tappeto azzurro.   
Ma sullo sfondo notò qualcosa, una specie di isola.   
Attraverso la radio sentì Brianna <Oh mio dio, la zona pura>   
<La cosa?> chiese sempre attraverso la radio   
<E' un'isola.. grazie al distaccamento dalla terra ferma è rimasta incontaminata e pura. Ci hanno creato una sorta di centro rifugiati per chiunque riuscisse ad arrivarci. Prima si diceva che prelevavano della gente una volta all'anno, ma poi dopo un brutto incidente con l'elicottero non lo hanno più fatto>  
<Ho già sentito dell'elicottero, si parlava di una montatura>   
Santana si intromise nelle frequenze radio dei due <Scusate ragazzi, ma quanto è sicura quell'isola? Cioè.. siamo sicuri che non ci sono infetti?>   
Il ragazzo si grattò con l'indice la nuca poi rispose <Io non mi fido molto.. non sappiamo ancora molto su questi infetti. Per quanto mi riguarda possono anche essere già arrivati alla zona pura ed aver devastato tutto>   
<ottimo...> Santana era solita a sdrammatizzare quando l'aria si faceva pesante.   
Il moro sulla moto svoltò sul ponte a sinistra, poi rigirò immediatamente su una strada fatta di sassi e terra.   
Ad accoglierli trovarono un cancello alto cinque metri,una bestia dell'acciaio.   
Blaine scese dalla macchina e gli si avvicinò.   
<Vai ad aprirlo forza> fece Mark, intento ancora a guardare il mare.   
<okay, capo!> scherzò Blaine con l'amico che gli rise di rimando.   
Il riccioluto spinse il cancello che iniziò ad aprirsi <fantastico> gridò l'altro.   
Entrarono e si trovarono davanti una casa rurale.   
Era color crema con capanno annesso, un giardino verdissimo, un uliveto e due zone adiacenti alla strada. Una vista perfetta sul mare. Bene avevano trovato un’altra villa Von Dixon.   
Era a due piani e divisa in due case.   
<Oh mio dio.. è il paradiso!> Santana aveva gli occhi che brillavano dalla gioia.   
<Entriamo, forza!> gridò ancora Blaine   
<Aspettate.. fermi!> Mark fermò di nuovo tutti, già da quando avevano aperto i cancelli aveva un'aria strana, ma ora era teso come una corda di violino, prese la sua pistola e sparò un colpo su una delle finestre che si affacciavano sul capanno.   
"Venite fuori.. ora!"   
Gli altri rimasero di stucco.   
<Se non venite giuro che faccio saltare tutto in aria!... AVETE DIECI SECONDI"   
<Mark.. ma non c'è nessuno> Blaine appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico, che subito lo fulminò, cominciando un conto alla rovescia. Arrivato al “due” sentirono una voce gridare dall’interno.   
"FERMO.. STIAMO USCENDO!"   
<Quella voce... no, ancora lui> sussurrò Mark   
Dal portone nero si vide sbucare Dante e il suo fedele compagno Kurt.   
<ANCORA TU?>   
Mark si fiondò su Dante sbattendolo violentemente al muro, ma incredibilmente quest'ultimo non reagì.   
<Hey, barbaro. Non è come pensi> la voce di Kurt risuonò forte nello spazio aperto della campagna, facendo irrigidire Blaine, che non si era ancora ripreso dal loro ultimo incontro.   
<Cosa volete? Che ci fate qui?>   
<Mark ascolt->   
<DIMMI CHE VOLETE. ERAVATE ANCHE NEL CASALE DI IERI, STAVATE SPIANDO ME E LOPEZ DAL’INTERNO DEL BOSCO, VI HO SENTITO..>   
<Mark,aspetta... fammi parlare>   
Dante non muoveva un muscolo e il suo tono di voce era quasi supplichevole, Mark spinse ancora di più il suo avambraccio sul suo collo, per poi toglierlo violentemente.   
Estrasse la pistola e gliela puntò subito alla tempia.   
<Parla, non esiterò a premere il grilletto, quindi muoviti>   
<Mark.. hanno preso Sara>   
Il ragazzo si trasformò in una statua di sale, la mano con cui teneva la pistola cominciò a tremare finché non la lasciò cadere.   
Continuava a guardarlo negli occhi e vide che era impaurito e preoccupato. Mentre dai suoi trasparivano rabbia e frustrazione.   
<E' stata la D.C., Mark... la stanno trattenendo.. dobbiamo salvarla...> 


	12. Vecchi rancori

                                                                                                    **CAPITOLO 12: VECCHI RANCORI**

  
  
  
  
  
<Mark.. devi aiutarmi> 

<T-tu.. che diavolo c’entri con mia sorella?!> si allontanò da lui facendo un paio di passi indietro, poi gli si ributtò contro, ma l’altro continuava a guardarlo senza muovere un muscolo: il vero Dante avrebbe risposto colpo su colpo.   
<Hey, lascialo stare> gridò il suo compagno a braccia larghe, alla sua destra guardingo.   
<Stai muta fatina, è una questione che non ti riguarda> Kurt stava per rispondere quando Dante gli fece segno di rimanere in silenzio alzando una mano.   
Mark aveva gli occhi completamente rossi, Blaine e Sant si guardavano senza sapere cosa fare, mentre la famiglia si era rifugiata nel capanno vicino alla casa su consiglio del riccio.   
<Mark, smettila ti prego>   
<Zitto, Blaine!> Il ragazzo ormai ringhiava ad ogni parola che diceva.   
Prese Dante per il colletto della maglia e lo alzò fissandolo negli occhi a denti stretti.   
<Mark, ti prego. Sara è in pericolo.. pensa a lei> Ora era implorante, con gli occhi che luccicavano, il verde era diventato liquido.   
<TU, sei la causa di tutto!>  
<Sono stato costretto.. io ero tuo amico>

<Amico un corno! Ci hai venduto, hai venduto me, Blaine e la mia famiglia! Sono stati uccisi per causa tua!>   
<HA UCCISO I MIEI GENITORI MARK! Lo ha fatto a sangue freddo.. davanti ai miei occhi e stava per uccidere anche tua sorella> Con uno scatto Dante prese la mano del suo aggressore e la spinse via, cercò di gridare, ma la voce gli rimase strozzata in gola.   
<STAI MENTENDO>    
<No.. Sykes ci ha usato>   
Gli si avvicinò e lo fece sbattere nuovamente contro la parete alle sue spalle, poi raccolse la sua pistola e premette l’arma contro la guancia di Dante.   
<FERMO, SMITH!> la voce di Santana lo colpì come un fulmine.   
<Mark..> l'ispanica gli si avvicinò con cautela.   
<Pensa a Sara, devi salvarla è in pericolo> era arrivata alle sue spalle, gli poggiò una mano su una delle sue e l’altra sulla pistola, aveva notato che il ragazzo aveva abbassato finalmente la guardia.   
<Ti prego, metti giù quella pistola, non farlo.. non è quello che vuoi.. questo NON sei tu>   
Gli occhi di Mark tornarono lentamente normali e la pistola venne presa dalla ragazza.   
Si girò verso di lei, continuava a fissarlo negli occhi senza distogliere lo sguardo.   
<Dove si trova adesso?> il ragazzo si voltò verso Dante.   
<Te l’ho detto… è alla base principale nel sud-est della Broken Zone, al quartier generale della D.C. La vogliono usare come esca>   
Mark si rivolse a Blaine <Tu rimani qui e controlla l’altro, noi due torneremo subito>   
<Mark io dev->   
<NO, TU RESTERAI QUI.. NON VERRAI CON ME E' TROPPO PERICOLOSO>   
<Mark prima di andare devo parlarti, ORA> Blaine gli si avvicinò, lo prese e lo portò lontano dal resto del gruppo in modo che nessuno li potesse sentire.   
Sembravano avere una discussione molto accesa.   
Quando i due tornarono il riccio sembrava parecchio arrabbiato con l'amico.   
Mark si avvicinò a Santana e senza proferire parola gli strappò via la sua pistola dalle mani.   
Salì in fretta e furia sulla sua moto e sgommò via, mentre Dante iniziò a correre verso il retro della casa, vedendolo sbucare poco dopo anch’esso con una moto.   
Blaine rimase immobile, ma poco dopo che i due se ne andarono fece cenno a Santana di avvicinarsi.   
<Sant occupati di loro> le disse indicando il capanno.   
<Aspetta cosa vuoi fare?> <  
Salvare la piccola, abbiamo una sola possibilità e questa è un’occasione d’oro> <  
 <Sei sicuro?>  
<Fidati, conosco un dottore all’interno di quella struttura che può fare la trasfusione ad occhi chiusi>   
Lei lo guardò titubante <Prendo la bimba, faccio venire Kurt con me, così lo posso tenere d’occhio. Ti prego Sant, fidati>   
Decise di fidarsi, si mostrò anche curiosa sul fatto che volesse portare con se quel Kurt, si sentì positiva.   
<Okay, parla con Brianna e parti immediatamente> L'ispanica fece poi un cenno al ragazzo in piedi accanto ad un colonnato della casa. <  
Hey tu, laggiù.. fatina, vieni qui> Kurt le si avvicinò.  
Ad un certo punto si ritrovò a fissarlo e a pensare - diavolo… non un altro gay-. Sbatté gli occhi velocemente come per togliersi quel pensiero dalla mente.   
<Senti farfallina, accompagnerai Blaine >  
Kurt li guardò titubante, ondeggiando sul posto.   
<Cosa avete in mente? Io non voglio farvi niente>   
<Neanche noi!> Blaine rispose con troppa enfasi sorridendo e beccandosi un’occhiataccia da entrambi.   
Arrossì e si schiarì la gola   
<Cioè.. ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, non posso portare Sant perché deve rimanere con gli altri e solo io so dove devo andare e poi… mi farebbe piacere> finì per guardare il suolo molto imbarazzato dalle sue ultime parole.   
<Calma bello, frena gli ormoni> gli fece l'altro con il palmo alzato, un sorrisino ironico e gli occhi celesti che lo fissavano. <Va bene, ti accompagno> Kurt si avviò verso il 4x4.   
La ragazza si voltò verso l'amico dandogli uno scappellotto sulla nuca <Vacci piano, tigre>  
 <Sono un disastro nel flirtare, lo so >  
 <Oh mio dio, sembri un liceale!>   
Sant gli rise praticamente in faccia, dovette fermarsi perché il riccioluto la stava guardando con occhi da cucciolo bastonato.   
<Va bene, la smetto> disse riprendendo fiato <Ma tu.. stai attento> in quel momento capì che si riferiva ad Angie.   
<Contaci Sant > rispose lui poggiando una mano sulla spalla della ragazza.   
Blaine Raggiunse Kurt, che intanto stava parlando con la piccola.   
Ridevano, aveva fatto colpo anche su Brianna.   
<Brianna ti ricordi quando parlavamo della trasfusione?>   
<Si..>  
 <Bene.. ora abbiamo la possibilità di portare Angie da un dottore... però devi fadarti di me e lasciarmela portare da lui. Ti fidi?>   
Neanche Kurt avrebbe potuto non fidarsi delle sue parole, le pronunciò in un modo così convincente che la donna non seppe dire di no, mentre lo guardava negli occhi ambra ed annuiva.   
Dopo aver avuto il permesso, Angie si sistemò nei sedili posteriori del 4x4.   
<Okay, allora. Partiamo subito>   
Blaine si mise al posto di guida, dopo aver fatto rifornimento di provviste per il viaggio, con Kurt al suo fianco, mentre Brianna e Sant aiutavano Burt a sistemarsi all’interno della nuova casa.   
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
Correvano fianco a fianco con le loro moto, la Harley cvo di Mark contro la Harley v-rod di Dante.   
Il rombo dei motori era impressionante, si sentiva a kilometri di distanza, al primo ponte che incontrarono si fermarono.   
<Mark, che succede?>   
<Non possiamo attaccarli frontalmente, è quello che vogliono e la loro posizione non ci consente di attaccarli in altro modo>   
<Non è del tutto vero, come fanno a spostarsi per evitare gli infetti?> gli domandò incrociando le braccia al petto .  
<I canali sotterranei> rispose Mark fulmineo.   
<Esatto> disse l'altro sorridendo <Se aspettiamo che scenda la notte, sarà molto più facile entrare. Ho lavorato come subordinato capo in questa centrale.. so come lavorano i dipendenti>  
Tutto d’un colpo si fece serio e abbassò gli occhi.   
Mark fece finta di non notarlo <Aspetta.. ho un’idea migliore e meno rischiosa, seguimi>  
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
Stavano viaggiando su una superstrada, era circa l’ora di pranzo,quindi cominciarono a mangiare le provviste che avevano portato.   
La piccola sgranocchiava in silenzio guardando fuori dal finestrino.   
Blaine con una mano guidava e con l’altra addentava un panino, secco, ammorbidito dalla carne in scatola con cui era farcito.   
Kurt aveva fatto un giro per il piccolo orto della casa prendendo qualche frutto, pomodori e gambi di sedano.   
<Riesci a rimanere in vita solo con quella roba?> Blaine lo guardava mentre masticava con difficoltà il pane duro.   
<Sarai impressionato dal sapere che si rimane in forma più con quello che ho io che con quello che stai cercando di ingoiare tu>   
Blaine si girò verso di lui e mandò giù con una smorfia di dolore, pregando che non si fosse reciso la gola.   
Kurt rise <Visto? E poi evito di ingrassare, se mangiassi tutte quelle scatolette ogni giorno non entrerei più in questi pantaloni e non sarei più agile come lo sono ora> fece mentre si rassettava i pantaloni e la maglia.   
Blaine era tornato con lo sguardo sulla strada, aveva indugiato a fissarlo per troppo e sentiva di ribollire, aprì il finestrino.   
Quando tornò a temperatura normale e dopo aver finito il panino tornò alle domande.   
<Allora.. emh.. da quanto usi quei cosi?> con lo sguardo indicò i pugnali a tre lame, con quella in mezzo di poco piu lunga delle altre due, con cui si era messo a 'giocare' in quel momento.   
L’altro rise di gusto <Questi?> fece mettendoli in mostra <Sono SAI, ma sentiti?>  
Fece segno di no con la testa.   
<Sono armi ninja, li ho sempre adorati, mio padre mi faceva sempre vedere film del genere>   
<Non ti facevo tipo da film di lotta>   
Kurt lo guardò scettico.   
<Bèh> Blaine notò che aveva il sopracciglio ancora alzato <Nel senso, prima che scoppiasse tutto questo>   
Continuava a non rispondere.   
-Blaine ma che cazzo dici?- pensò tra se e se.   
<Okay… mm… da quanto facevi parte della D.C.?>   
Meglio soffermarsi sulle cose serie, dato che sul dialogo stava facendo flop.   
Aveva di proposito pronunciato la frase al passato.   
<Chi ti dice che non ne faccio ancora parte?>  
 < Dante, sai... pensavo fossi il suo braccio destro>   
<Preferirei essere il mancino che non usa> disse alzando il palmo della mano in aria. Ora fu la volta di Blaine per ridere.   
Kurt tornò serio e fece finta di togliere dei pelucchi dai jeans.   
<Pensi che non abbia capito dove tu stia andando?”>  
 <Come?> rispose innocente   
<Cosa cerchi di fare?> tornò a contemplare la strada <al quartier generale non sarai accolto di certo benevolmente>  
 <Neanche te>   
Okay.. touchè, ora rispondi>   
<Conosco una persona che può aiutare la piccola>  
 Se mi dici chi è ti posso aiutare>   
Blaine sorrise <Se non lo hai ancora capito allora ne dubito, comunque non hai ancora risposto alla domanda>   
Kurt tirò un sospiro <Ero un novellino, ma mi furono fatti i complimenti per la grazia con cui facevo vittime. Più che altro che mi costringevo a farlo, io non sono così>   
Blaine annuì sospirando.   
<Mi misero sotto la sua custodia, il tempo di conoscerci bene e stringere un bel legame e poi… tutto questo>   
<Siete come me e Mark quindi?>   
<Si, su per giù, ma senza poteri> lo guardò con un sorriso sulle labbra.   
<Io spero solo di non impazzire> vide una nota malinconica passargli per il viso, mentre teneva gli occhi sulla strada.   
Così Kurt gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia destra <Tranquillo, ti aiuteremo.. ormai dopo che libereranno Sara saremo una famiglia credimi>   
Blaine si immobilizzò al gesto e arrossì, l’altro lo vide e tolse la mano, portò il gomito del braccio sul finestrino aperto e la mano sulla tempia, sorridendo maliziosamente.   
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
<Soldati, che combinate?>  
 <Oh diavolo… sotto capitano Wolgast che ci fa lei qui? Sapevo che era stato congedato>   
<Non ancora, ho trovato questo lurido maiale in giro> fece strattonando Mark al suo fianco.   
<Ma quello..>  
 <Sì, è l’infetto Mark Smith. Mi faccia entrare, così posso portarlo direttamente dal capitano Mason>   
<Si, signore>   
Il soldato li fece entrare e appena chiuse la porta alle sue spalle Mark gli spezzò il collo di netto.   
<E tu che pensavi non avrebbe funzionato> Disse Dante, canzonandolo.  
<Okay, devo ammetterlo, hai avuto una buona idea> roteò gli occhi.  
<Buona?!> Mark allargò le braccia, lo guardò e assottigliò gli occhi <Okay, posso accettarlo”>  
I due si guardarono per un po’.   
<Mark, senti… mi dispiace davvero per tutto> disse portando una mano verso di lui per poi ritirarla e passandola tra i capelli   
<Tranquillo, non c’è tempo ora per le spiegazioni. Ne riparleremo quando saremo fuori di qui, andiamo da Sara ora>   
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
Erano arrivati di fronte ad una cittadina,si vedeva che era una zona militare, riuscirono a passare inosservati, forse per merito del 4x4.   
<Kurt, dove andiamo ora?> aveva un tono quasi preoccupato.   
<Ma come, non eri tu quello che sapeva perfettamente dove dovevamo andare?>   
<Certo che lo so… ma non so come entrare nella base>   
<Allora… prendi il sotterraneo, è più sicuro, a quest'ora non ci dovrebbe essere nessuno di pattuglia. Da li arriveremo ai laboratori< fece lui sicuro indicandogli una specie di accesso ad un garage.   
<Ottimo>   
Arrivarono a destinazione, scesero dall’auto prendendo la piccola e si diressero presso i laboratori.   
Non trovarono guardie e la cosa era molto strana.   
Arrivati davanti ad una porta, Kurt si mise di lato e l’aprì, con la bimba al suo fianco, mentre Blaine rimase davanti la porta aperta e la mano sulla pistola nella fondina.   
Si fece avanti.   
<Salve doc..>  
 <Oh mio dio> Sentì la voce di un uomo sulla cinquantina.   
<Blaine.. sei proprio tu?>  
 <Si> Blaine sorrideva.   
<Oh piccolo mio! Da quanto tempo.. mi sei mancato tantissimo>   
<Lo so… anche tu nonno”>  
I due si abbracciarono, poi si allontanarono giusto un po'.   
<Mi serve un favore> gli chiese il nipote, poi indicò Angie <Questa bambina ha il gene Ade.. devi sostituirlo con il mio sangue, lo puoi fare? Una trasfusione abbastanza veloce sarebbe l’ideale>   
<Ovvio che si… dammi cinque minuti per preparare tutto>   
<Ottimo.. Angie sei pronta?>   
<Ho paura degli aghi> la piccolina stava tremando come una foglia, si era stretta a Kurt che si inginocchiò alla sua altezza per tenerla tra le braccia   
< _ **inalmente posso uscire di qui**_ > ricomparì quella voce che scomparì subito dopo con una risata inquietante, gli attacchi diventavano sempre più frequenti nella bambina.   
<Okay, siamo pronti>   
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
 <Quanto diavolo manca Dante?>   
<Più avanti c'è la sala delle torture>  
 <Come l'hanno catturata?>  
 <Non me lo chiedere.. non ne ho idea>  
I due arrivarono davanti ad un portone blindato in acciaio, chiuso dall'interno per assicurarsi che nessuno potesse disturbare ciò che avveniva all'interno.   
Dante diede due pugni alla porta in modo che le guardi all'interno venissero ad aprire, non prima di assicurarsi l'identità dell'uomo dall'altra parte della parete.   
Le guardie all'interno aprirono il portone e fecero entrare Dante, quest'ultimo si assicurò di lasciare accostata la porta.   
Le guardie erano due, entrambe posizionate ai lati del portone, con una divisa verde scura, gradi militari sul petto, anfibi neri e un basco verde scuro sul capo.   
La stanza era sviluppata in lunghezza con le pareti di legno scuro abbastanza strette, con archi e qualche candela e torce sorrette da basi di ferro.   
Un tappeto logoro rosso scuro sbiadito si confondeva con il pavimento nero, una luce fioca proveniva dalle finestre in alto sulla parete di fondo ed illuminava il centro della sala.   
La cosa terribile si trovava proprio lì.   
Sara.   
Le sue braccia tese ai lati della testa con le mani legate e la corda che si teneva ad una trave.   
I capelli le ricadevano sul viso bagnati a causa del sudore che le scendeva anche sul viso attraversato da smorfie di dolore a causa di quello che stava sopportando.   
 C'erano due uomini, uno alla sua destra aveva in mano una cinghia di cuoio che le lanciava addosso, mentre l’altro, alla sua sinistra, se la ridacchiava e prendeva altri oggetti da un tavolo degli 'attrezzi' di legno chiaro.   
Dante non resistette al dolore provocatogli dalle urla di Sara e si avventò sui due torturatori.   
Lo scatto furente del trentenne, che uccise i mattatori di Sara con un machete poggiato tra gli attrezzi, spinse le due guardie vicino la porta a sguainare le proprie pistole, ma prima che potessero freddare il disperato ragazzo, vennero sgozzate in un attimo da Mark, che aspettò il momento giusto per agire.   
I due ragazzi corsero a slegare Sara, Dante la prese in braccio e la fece sedere per terra.   
Si assicurarono che la ragazza fosse in grado di fuggire, fu a quel punto, quando i tre giovani si rialzarono con Sara a tracollo, che una voce esordì dal portone.   
<Mark Smith.. è da un po’ che non ci si vede>   
Degli occhi color ghiaccio spuntavano poco fuori dalla porta, avanzavano passo dopo passo, fino ad entrare nella stanza semibuia.   
La figura comparve finalmente nella stanza, vestita con una giacca nera lunga che la snelliva e gli dava un'aria ancora più tetra, con maglia simile a una camicia di forza nera e dei jeans neri.   
Non era molto alto, ma ben messo fisicamente, spalle larghe e muscolose, capelli biondi corti, e occhi vispi di quel color ghiaccio capace di raggelarti il sangue come pochi.   
Era Sykes Mason, capo assoluto dell'intera DC, per diverso tempo aveva lavorato come soldato, per poi diventare generale, comandante ed infine riuscire a prendere in mano l'intera congregazione.   
Il biondo fissava negli occhi Mark, che di colpo lasciò la sorella e rimase immobile a ricambiare lo sguardo dell'altro.   
<M-m...Mark> La ragazza, con quel poco fiato che trovò, cercò di parlare ma senza riuscirci chiaramente.   
<Sara, tutto bene? Sara? Parlami ti prego> Dante era avvilito ed anche pallido, Mark invece furioso, continuava a guardare Sykes negli occhi.   
<Prendi Sara.. e portala fuori di qui> Le parole pronunciate dal ragazzo non ricevettero nessuna risposta da Dante, che continuava a guardarlo mentre era ancora immobile al capezzale di Sara.   
<MUOVITI>   
Mark era spaventoso.   
Dante prese il braccio della ragazza dai capelli ramati portandoselo dietro al collo per poi sollevarla e prenderla in braccio, camminò verso il portone presidiato a distanza da Mason, intento a bighellonare con gli strumenti di tortura senza mai distaccare lo sguardo dal moro, che restava immobile.   
Un gioco di sguardi che finì quando Sykes si fiondò su Dante e Sara come un fulmine, ma Mark, con la stessa agilità, gli si parò davanti.   
<Dante veloce! Esci di qui.. e torna dagli altri>   
<Ma tu..>   
<Vai!>  
Dante portò fuori Sara in un lampo, la teneva in braccio mentre lei si aggrappava al suo maglione.   
Sykes attese pazientemente che lui e Mark fossero soli, per poter finalmente iniziare il tanto atteso confronto.   
  



	13. Riunione di famiglia

                                                                                         **CAPITOLO 13: RIUNIONE DI FAMIGLIA**    
  
  
  
  


<Cos' è questo casino?>   
< E' l'allarme sta succedendo qualcosa là fuori>  
<Mark..>   
<Kurt, prendi il trasfusore, qui ormai non possiamo fare nulla. Il rumore sarebbe di forte disturbo durante l'operazione della bimba>   
<Benissimo>   
Blaine prese la bimba in braccio e iniziò a correre verso la macchina, mentre Kurt e il dottore erano intenti a portare tutto il necessario nel 4X4.   
Arrivarono con troppa tranquillità nel parcheggio, l'assenza delle guardie mise tensione ai tre uomini, che comunque approfittarono del caos per scappare indisturbati.   
<Forza caricatelo e partiamo>   
<Okay, ci siamo quasi>   
<Bene bene...vogliamo fare una piccola riunione di famiglia?>   
Una voce rauca e autoritaria si senti provenire dal lato più lontano e buio del parcheggio.   
<Vediamo.. chi abbiamo qui? Riccio, basso e occhi color ambra.. Wow, sei la fotocopia autenticata di tuo padre>   
<Cos- chi sei? Fatti vedere!> Blaine si girò, ma nel buio non vide nessuno.   
Tenne stretta sempre di più la bimba.   
<Blaine, non è il caso.. andiamo, non c'è tempo> il dottore sollecitò il nipote ad entrare in macchina ignorando la voce, ma il ragazzo continuò a fissare il buio in cerca di una figura.   
<Oh no, lasciagli fare pure tutte le domande che vuole.. ne ha tutto il diritto, papà >  
<Papà?> Il riccio si girò verso l’uomo con aria interrogativa   
<Blaine..>   
<Eh già. piccolo.. non sapevi di avere uno zio?> tornò a fissare l’oscurità.   
<Oh bene.. allora non sai neanche cos'è successo a tuo padre>   
Blaine lasciò che la piccola entrasse in auto.   
< ** _non farlo.. non puoi competere_** > la voce di Ade fece capolino.   
Blaine pensò, guardando Angie, che doveva prendere tempo, sapeva che presto tutte le guardie sarebbero arrivate li.   
<Kurt.. parti, vai a casa>   
L’interessato lo guardò, cercando di capire qualche messaggio nascosto nei suoi occhi, ma non vide nulla, così girò i tacchi e fece come gli era stato detto, la macchina partì. Restarono solo lui e quel fantomatico zio sconosciuto, con il rumore dell'allarme in sottofondo.   
<Fatti avanti>   
<Ai tuoi ordini nipotino>   
L'uomo uscì lentamente dall'oscurità, prima furono illuminati gli stivali pesanti con suola argentata, poi una divisa militare color marrone. Notò che aveva i suoi stessi capelli, ma gli occhi erano più scuri, portava un berretto bordeaux.   
<Allora, Blaine giusto?> fece indicandolo.   
<Come ti chiami?>   
<Tyler, Tyler Anderson.. piacere> inclinò la testa, aveva le mani unite dietro la schiena.   
Iniziò ad avvicinarsi.   
<FERMATI>   
<Oh, ma Blaine.. non vuoi riabbracciare tuo zio?> un sorriso sghembo gli apparve sul viso.   
<Io non ho più parenti da molto tempo>   
<Sicuro? Sai, ti fai gli stessi problemi di tuo padre. Non riesci proprio a fidarti degli sconosciuti? Siete davvero uguali.. Sempre a creare problemi.. PERCHE FAI QUESTO? MA NOI ERAVAMO FRATELLI!> disse lui facendo una sorta di imitazione per poi continuare <TROPPE.. DAVVERO TROPPE PAROLE.. è stata dura tappargli la bocca>   
Blaine spalancò gli occhi.   
<Oh, no no no, aspetta, davvero non lo sapevi? Davvero non sai della morte di tuo padre?> fece sottolineando ogni parola acidamente e con ampi gesti delle braccia teatrali.   
<Mio padre è morto proteggendo la nostra città dagli infetti, è morto da eroe> puntualizzò lui guardandolo con rabbia.   
<Ma davvero? Io ho un'altra versione della storia> lo guardò dritto negli occhi con spavalderia e iniziò a ridere.   
<E allora raccontala.. sentiamo>   
Tyler inspirò profondamente, fece una smorfia, quasi come una piccola risata, e in un attimo partì all'attacco.   
Si ritrovarono a combattere a mani nude, Blaine non era molto abile nel corpo a corpo, di fatti venne sopraffatto in pochi secondi.   
Il ragazzo gemeva dal dolore, indietreggiando mentre strisciava a terra in cerca di un supporto per rialzarsi.   
<Oh piccolo.. sei già a terra? mmm che delusione, tuo padre ha resistito molto di più >   
Blaine respirava faticosamente, si lasciò sfuggire un lamento.   
<Bèh sai, lui era un vero combattente, ma quando ti ritrovi con tre pallottole nell'addome credo sia difficile continuare a vivere>   
<t-tu.. tu hai ucciso mio padre?>   
Iniziò a tremare, quasi stesse rilasciando tutta la forza che aveva in corpo   
<non l'ho solamente ucciso caro nipote, prima l'ho seviziato, torturato e poi, quando era implorante, l'ho ucciso>   
Si rialzò quasi fosse un automa, i suoi occhi stavano diventando rossi ad ogni passo, era furioso.

<Perché.. perché l’hai fatto?>   
<Gli ordini di un superiore vanno sempre rispettati, e poi se devo dirtela tutta.. mi è piaciuto ucciderlo, sentire le sue urla di dolore mi ha fatto sentire vivo!>   
Come un fulmine si avventò sullo zio, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui.   
<Wow.. sono meravigliato, hai il virus p in corpo.. allora credo proprio che questo scontro sarà meno noioso>   
Tyler abbassò lo sguardo, e quando lo rialzò i suoi occhi erano diventati rossi come quelli di Blaine.   
Il ragazzo rimase di sasso, sembrò perdere le sue difese all'istante.   
Tyler lo colpì, scaraventandolo ad almeno cinque metri da lui.   
<Bene, forza Blaine, alzati e fammi vedere tutta la tua forza.. FAMMI MALE>   
Recuperando le forze, il riccio corse di nuovo verso il suo presunto zio.   
Iniziarono lo scontro, i colpi arrivavano come cascate sulle rocce, quando all'improvviso Tyler riuscì ad allontanarsi dalla sua portata.   
<Bene, ora sei arrabbiato, vediamo come te la cavi >   
L'uomo tirò fuori una spada, molto probabilmente una katana, ed iniziò ad affondare con dei dritti all'addome di Blaine, che riusciva a schivare senza particolari problemi.   
<Bene, sei anche agile.. sarai un ottima cavia per i miei esperimenti >   
In quel momento pensò a Kurt e alla discussione avuta in macchina e un barlume di sorriso lo attraversò.   
<Non ci sperare >   
Riuscì a scalfire le difese di Tyler, colpendolo violentemente con una gomitata al volto.   
<Maledetto.. come osi colpirmi? >   
Si avventò sul nipote, sferrando attacchi diretti ai fianchi e al costato del ragazzo, finché non lo colpì con l'impugnatura della sua spada, lasciandolo a terra tramortito.   
<Bene bene, ora si che ragioniamo >   
Si avvicinò al corpo esausto di Blaine con la spada in mano che poggiò sulla gola del ragazzo pronto a tagliarla, quando all'improvviso un proiettile lo colpì ad un braccio.   
In un attimo due Harley, la cvo e la v-rod guidate da Dante e Sara, che aveva recuperato le forze grazie al virus P, arrivarono di corsa prendendo Blaine e fuggendo via da quel posto.   
  
  
  
  
__   
  
  
  
  
Quando il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi si trovava in una stanza, disteso su un letto, con Santana che se ne stava in piedi a guardarlo vicino la porta.   
<Hey, il bell'addormentato non è più addormentato>   
<Finalmente> una voce femminile si sentì provenire dal corridoio, i passi si fecero sempre più intensi finche dalla porta non sbucò una figura che fino a quel momento aveva visto solo in una foto.. ed anche molto vecchia per quello che constatava.   
< Sara? >   
<Bene, si è svegliato. Dante, corri>   
Altri passi, ogni volta che qualcuno si muoveva, il loro suono gli rimbombava nella testa.   
<Eccomi.. allora come sta?>   
<Non bene, il dottore dov'è?>  
<Sta curando le ferite di Mark>   
<Cos.. cos’è successo a Mark?> sentendo il nome dell’amico fece per alzarsi, ma sentì varie fitte in tutto il corpo, che lo rimisero con la schiena di nuovo nel letto.   
<Non ti sforzare> fece Dante nel tentativo di convincerlo a rimanere disteso sul letto.   
<Dit-..ditemi cosa gli è successo>   
Il silenzio degli altri lo costrinse a ritentare di alzarsi.   
Ci riuscì, ma il dolore che sentiva era insopportabile, Kurt apparì al suo fianco e lo aiutò a raggiungere la sala dove si trovavano Mark e il dottore.   
Dante provò a fermare i ragazzi <Kurt, lascialo riposare> per tutta risposta Blaine gli diede una gomitata per farsi largo.   
<Lascialo andare, spilungone> Santana non aveva perso lo spirito scontroso.   
<Mark.. >   
Blaine camminò lentamente fino al salotto, rimase con gli occhi spalancati e sentì le gambe tremare, ma prontamente Kurt lo tenne in piedi.   
<Mark.. che ti hanno fatto?>   
Il ragazzo continuava a perdere litri di sangue, era attaccato a un macchinario che sembrava il trasfusore che avevano portato via dalla base, con il dottore intento a controllarlo scrupolosamente.   
<Ok. bene. Abbiamo finito>   
Gli occhi sgranati di Blaine manifestavano perfettamente quello che stava succedendo nella sua testa, dopo aver dato un'altra occhiata al corpo di Mark, Kurt non riuscì a tenere tutto il peso del suo corpo e l’altro cadde esausto per terra, tornando nel mondo dei sogni. 


	14. Scontro impari

                                                                                      **CAPITOLO 14: SCONTRO IMPARI**

 

 

 

 

<Allora, Mark.. ci rivediamo finalmente>   
<Ancora continui a parlare? Vieni qui e facciamola finita>   
Gli occhi del ragazzo diventarono rossi più del solito, ma sembrava riuscire a gestire la sua collera.   
<Sembri leggermente diverso.. il virus p sta agendo in maniera strabiliante, dovrei prelevartene ancora per fare altri esperimenti >   
<Sei un pazzo>   
<Oh, ma che dolce. Ora decidiamo insieme, preferisci arrenderti senza combattere, evitando una più che probabile morte o preferisci combattere e cadere esanime ai miei piedi? Occhio.. la scelta può essere alquanto.. letale>   
Sykes era una persona che amava il sarcasmo, rendeva la paura meno amara, ma molto più affascinante, almeno così pensava lui. Quando guardava gli occhi dei suoi nemici, vedeva chiaramente come si sentivano terrorizzati dalla sua presenza, ma questo con Mark non accadeva, continuava a fissarlo imperterrito, senza battere ciglio.   
<Perché non facciamo cosi: Io vengo li, e ti ammazzo, ma prima ti massacro per bene>  
<mm.. okay, se ci riesci. Accomodati >   
Mark corse furioso verso il capo indiscusso della D.C. e sferrando il primo colpo vide l’altro scomparire come fosse un ologramma, quando in realtà si era solamente spostato di un passo ala sua destra.   
<Sei andato a vuoto? Dai.. riprova!>   
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ricominciò ad attaccarlo con una serie di pugni, che Sykes riusciva a schivare ed anticipare come se li avesse già previsti.   
All'ultimo pugno sferrato, Mason sbeffeggiò il ragazzo con un piccolo colpo di mano sulla nuca.   
<Dai, Mark puoi fare molto meglio di cosi, arrabbiati!>   
Aveva il fiatone, il virus gli stava prosciugando le forze.   
<Sai che ho ucciso io i tuoi genitori vero? Cioè, non sono stato io, non mi sporcherei mai le mani con certa gente. Li hanno uccisi su mio ordine, ma tu lo sapevi già vero? Ma sai, purtroppo ci sono molte cose che devi ancora scoprire!>   
A quelle parole sembrò ritrovare la forza rimastagli con la quale riuscì a colpire Mason, che sembrò non sentirne gli effetti.   
< Ottimo, quando perdi la calma la tua potenza aumenta di un minimo del 200%, fino ad un massimo del 550% e non solo, con l'aumento di potenza, di conseguenza aumenti anche la velocità e la resistenza>   
Gli girava intorno, analizzando ogni dettaglio .   
<Sai, ho la stessa cicatrice dietro al collo.. strano è?>   
Mark era solito passarsi la mano sinistra dietro al collo sulla cicatrice, come per scaramanzia, quasi fosse un buon augurio prima di una battaglia o anche quando si sentiva minacciato.   
< Sembra che più di questo tu non possa fare.. peccato. Speravo di divertirmi ancora un pò, va bene dai, ora se permetti, voglio farti vedere ciò che so fare io>   
Sykes con un gesto fulmineo lo colpì con un pugno l'addome, che lasciò in un attimo Mark in ginocchio e successivamente accasciato al suolo.   
< E, pensa.. ti ho colpito solo con il 10% della mia potenza.. che peccato>   
Il biondo continuava a gironzolare come un avvoltoio attorno al corpo di Mark.   
<Ce la fai a rialzarti o ti serve una mano?>   
Mark si rimise lentamente in ginocchio, aveva del sangue che gli colava dal lato sinistro della bocca.   
<Non scaldarti troppo..> Si rialzò, tenendosi braccio e addome <N-non... non abbiamo ancora finito>   
<Wow, mi stupisci! Hai ancora la forza di parlare, vedo che il tuo sangue si riproduce molto velocemente, peccato però che per quanto tu ti possa rigenerare, non potrai mai arrivare al mio livello>   
Respirava a fatica, molto probabilmente aveva qualche costola rotta.   
<Ma guardati.. sei messo proprio male! Non riesci a respirare, non riesci a reggerti in piedi.. potrei porre fine alle tue sofferenze ora, in questo istante!>    
Sykes attaccò nuovamente quella parte dell'addome dolorante e mentre il ragazzo era piegato a metà per le fitte di dolore, lo spinse con un piede sulla testa, facendolo stendere a terra.   
<Le tue difese hanno raggiunto ormai un massimo del 25% di resistenza, sarò benevolo con te.. ti ucciderò subito!>   
Mason camminò lentamente verso una parete dove venivano tenute delle armi da taglio, prese prima una spada, poi la riposò e prese un'ascia a doppia lama larga di venti centimetri.   
<Bene.. dì le tue ultime preghiere, fratellino!>   
Sykes sollevò l'ascia sopra la sua testa, ma poi con un gesto fulmineo la portò davanti al suo volto, e subito dopo davanti al corpo.   
Si udirono degli spari, poi quando Sykes rigirò la lama ci ritrovò cinque proiettili conficcati nell'acciaio.   
<Ciao, Lucy.. cosa diavolo ci fai qui?>   
<Mason, non chiamarmi in quel modo> una bionda comparì dal buio, aveva i capelli lunghi e lisci e gli occhi color verde smeraldo.   
Indossava un top di pelle marrone, che le lasciava scoperto l’ombelico, dei pantaloni a vita alta che le fasciavano le gambe snelle sempre di pelle ma neri e una giacca di pelle corta che le arrivava fino a metà schiena e le lasciava scoperti gli avambracci, sempre nera.   
<Allora.. ti pare questo il momento di intervenire?>   
<Sono qui solo per prendere il ragazzo e tu ci lascierai andare, ora!>   
<Ok, non voglio scatenare il diavolo di Crystal City..>   
La bionda prese il braccio del ragazzo e se lo portò dietro al collo, iniziando ad indietreggiare guardando fisso Sykes.   
Uscirono dalla sala delle torture, e corsero verso il parcheggio, dove ad attenderli c'era un'altra ragazza.   
<E' ancora vivo?>   
<Pare di si, ma dobbiamo muoverci, il dottore è già arrivato al loro rifugio>   
<Bene, mettilo dietro cosi partiamo>   
La bionda obbedì e dopo aver poggiato Mark sul sedile posteriore entrò in macchina e partirono.   
  
  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
<Si riprenderà doc?> disse preoccupata l'ispanica, stando seduta vicino al letto mentre teneva stretta la mano di Blaine.   
<Non lo so. Ormai sono 3 giorni che è in queste condizioni>   
<M-m..ma...rk> Provò a sbiascicare quel nome, Sant balzò in piedi.   
<hey... hey hobbit! FORZA SVEGLIATI!>   
Non ricevette più risposte.   
-Mark.... dove diavolo sei finito- Santana era pensierosa e molto impaurita dal fatto che potesse essergli accaduto qualcosa, quando all'improvviso si ritrovò alle spalle Dante e Sara.   
<Hey> Dante provò ad avvicinarsi, ma l'ispanica si spostò disgustata dall'altra parte della camera.   
<Che vuoi tu?> Era schiva e fredda.   
<Sant.. Mark sta bene> Provò a farsi avanti Sara senza peggiorare la situazione.   
Le si avvicinò, lei continuava a guardare Blaine sul letto, le poggiò una mano sulla spalla ma Santana girandosi di scatto la tolse subito.   
"Che ne sai tu, capelli in fiamma? Siete andati via e lo avete lasciato li, solo come un cane> La ragazza era furente   
<Ci ha detto lui di andare..> Sara era impaurita dallo scatto di nervi dell'ispanica. Fece un leggero passo indietro, per allontanarsi da essa ed avere uno spazio più ampio per reagire nel caso le cose fossero peggiorate.   
<Lui non sarebbe andato via, sarebbe rimasto per ognuno di noi>   
In quel momento Dante guardò Sara, lei si fece da parte allontanandosi .   
<E' inutile che ti sfoghi con noi!> Dante le si parò davanti.   
<E' la verità! Prova a negarlo> lo guardò furente.   
<Negare cosa? Che lo abbiamo lasciato altrimenti nessuno di noi si sarebbe salvato?>   
<Certo, pensate solo a voi!> si girò verso Sara <E tu? E' tuo fratello, Cristo! E' bello vedere come tratti bene la tua famiglia! Brava.. complimenti!>   
<Lasciala stare >   
Sara senza dire una parola, raggiunse la porta e tornò nel salone.   
<Allora torna indietro e aiutalo> tornò a guardarlo di nuovo dopo aver seguito con lo sguardo la rossa fino alle scale.   
<Io non potrei mai farlo, lui è l’unico che può riuscire a salvarsi>   
<Non mi interessa, è una questione di principio, siamo una squadra e ci comportiamo come tale. Nessuno viene lasciato solo>   
Dante distolse lo sguardo da lei e guardò Blaine in stato comatoso, poi girò i tacchi, stava per arrivare alla porta.   
<Bèh? Te ne vai cosi? Non hai niente da dire? Lo devo dedurre dal tuo silenzio che ti senti in colpa?>   
Il moro si girò di scatto innervosito dalle parole dell'ispanica <Oddio, cosa vuoi sentirmi dire? Che mi dispiace di averlo lasciato lì? Si! Ma dopo la discussione che abbiamo avuto non me la sono sentita di dirgli di no. Non avrebbe mai lasciato sua sorella in quelle condizioni e nemmeno io lo avrei fatto>   
<Oh, ma che bella… la coppia dell’anno> Santana allargò le braccia unendo subito dopo le mani in un applauso mirato a schernire il ragazzo.   
<Senti se hai qualcosa contro di me dimmelo, non trattenerti>   
<Sai.. Mark mi ha racontato cos'è successo e non ha tutti i torti.. sei solo un traditore> rispose lei quasi sibilando.   
Dante abbassò lo sguardo <Non avrei mai voluto che succedesse, ma non ho potuto fare niente e anche se avessi voluto, non avrei potuto farlo.. mi sento ancora un verme, ma non per questo potete marchiarmi come traditore a vita>   
Santana se ne andò furiosa, usci fuori dalla casa, sbatté la porta e si sedette sul cofano della Lambo, mentre una lacrima le colava sulla guancia sinistra.   
All'improvviso il rombo di un motore in lontananza la distolse dai suoi pensieri.   
<Ragazzi, sta arrivando qualcuno> cercò di farsi sentire senza urlare.   
Una macchina arrivò in fretta e furia, la ragazza tirò fuori la sua pistola d'istinto e qundo la macchina si fermò lei si avvicinò con cautela.   
Vide scendere le due ragazze, che aprirono lo sportello posteriore incuranti dell'ispanica, con le armi sguainate presero di peso il ragazzo e iniziarono acamminare verso la casa.   
< Oh cristo.. Mark?! Cosa gli avete fatto?>   
Subito gli altri si precipitarono di fuori preoccupati dalle sue urla.   
<Dio..> Sara guardò Mark esamine, quasi senza vita.   
<Doc.. è grave, fra un po’ inizierà a spruzzare sangue come una fontana.. fai qualcosa!> continuò a gridare Sant.


	15. Nuove compagnie

                                                                                                **CAPITOLO 15: NUOVE COMPAGNIE**

 

 

 

Santana prese subito la sua pistola e la puntò contro la nuova arrivata, mentre gli altri portavano dentro Mark.   
<Va bene, riccioli d'oro. Chi sei?>   
<Chiudi il becco nachos, la tua lingua è di troppo qui..>   
L'ispanica cercò di fiondarsi su Quinn, ma venne trattenuta dall'altra ragazza.   
<Non è il caso...>   
<E tu che vuoi moretta?> la squadrò da capo a piedi: la ragazza indossava degli shorts di jeans, scarpe da trekking color avana, una polo grigio chiaro sbracciata e, legato al collo, un fazzoletto blu che faceva risaltare sia gli occhi, che i capelli, entrambi neri: la classica bellezza portoricana.   
<Vi abbiamo riportato il ragazzo, cerchiamo di calmarci e di presentarci, ok? Io sono Heylee Martinez e tu dovresti essere Santana lopez, giusto?>   
Dante sentendo il trambusto si diresse in sala, rimanendo incredulo da ciò che vide.   
<Che sta succedendo qui? Aspetta... Fabray?>   
<Mi chiamo Lucy Quinn Fabray, signor Wolgast. Non osare mai più chiamarmi Fabray, se proprio devi accorciare il mio nome, puoi chiamarmi solo Quinn>   
<Che ci fai qui? Perchè Mark è con te?> non dava segno di cedimento e non vedeva nessuna nota positiva nella ragazza.   
<Wow.. arriviamo subito al sodo è?>   
<Rispondi e basta> Santana ruppe la presa al braccio della mora, avvicinandosi troppo minacciosamente a Quinn, ma fu fermata da Burt, che la riafferrò al braccio, mentre lei imprecava sottovoce, nella sua lingua parole sconnesse continuando a minacciare la bionda con lo sguardo.   
<L'ho sottratto appena in tempo da morte certa.. e voi mi ringraziate cosi?> nella sala calò il silenzio.   
Heylee spezzò quell'imbarazzante silenzio <Va bene, mentre voi vi ammazzate io me ne vado dentro, qui mi sto rompendo >   
Si avviò verso il retro della casa per cercare un minimo di tranquillità.   
Anche loro si spostarono dentro e nella stanza dove si erano sistemati, Quinn si comportava da reginetta altezzosa, non curante del fatto che un'ispanica le stava per esplodere in faccia.   
<Ora se permettete..avrei bisogno del bagno, ce l’avete sì?>   
<Solo per la gente di cui ci fidiamo> Dante si atteggiava a leader scontroso.   
<Dovrei andare dietro ad un albero secondo te?> fece lei guardandolo contrariata, le restituì un sorriso sghembo <Lungo il corridoio a destra>   
<Bene, grazie> rispose abbassando la testa di lato e scomparendo dietro la porta.   
In quel momento Burt lasciò andare l’ispanica <Io a quella zoccola l' ammazzo>   
<Sant.. calmati, dobbiamo capire la situazione, ci ha riportato Mark>   
<E allora?>   
<E allora? A quest’ora poteva essere già morto da un pezzo> la guardò fissandola, le si avvicinò guardando il corridoio.   
<Dobbiamo fare finta di fidarci e farci raccontare qualcosa> aggiunse Dante, continuando ad indicare il bagno dove la bionda si trovava.   
<Col cavolo> L'ispanica se ne andò verso la porta di ingresso uscendo e sbattendola.   
<Ragazzi, mi dispiace, ma Mark ha bisogno di riposo. Come Blaine ed Angie, sarebbe meglio non fare troppo chiasso>   
<Okay doc.. andiamo, appena Quinn torna. Dille che la stiamo aspettando fuori> Il dottore annuì.   
Uscirono e si sedettero sulle panchine del giardino, pieno di aiuole con fiori colorati e pini alti da dove veniva un forte odore di resina.   
Heylee continuava a gironzolare senza porsi problemi su chi la guardasse e senza proferire parola, si distanziò da tutti fin da subito.   
<Allora? Cosa facciamo?> chiese Kurt, seduto su una panchina posta alla destra di quella dove sedevano Dante e Sara più lontano dagli altri, parlò con lo sguardo basso mentre si rigirava tra le mani uno dei suoi sai.   
<A mio avviso potremmo anche aver bisogno di loro> Burt era l’uomo più anziano dopo il dottore, cercavano di ascoltarlo un po’ di più dopo che si fu ripreso, l 'esperienza' non potevano ignorarla.   
<Secondo me ha ragione> disse Dante, mentre guardava un punto fisso davanti a se e stringeva la vita di Sara con un braccio per poi girarsi verso di lei.   
Lei lo guardava stranita <Ci ha portato Mark, ma non abbiamo idea di chi sia o cosa voglia>   
Gli si accoccolò al petto <E poi mi pare molto strano che lo abbia riportato in quelle condizioni e lui le abbia spiegato la strada mentre era moribondo> terminò mentre carezzava una mano di Dante   
<Appunto.. se non le facciamo vedere un po’ di confidenza e meno INSULTI> guardò a Sant, che li aveva raggiunti e se ne stava sulla spalliera della panchina, lei gli buttò un’occhiataccia < E' stata lei a cominciare>   
<Poco importa chi ha cominciato Lopez, cerca di essere più tranquilla o ti chiudo nello sgabuzzino finchè non se ne saranno andate>   
< L'hai chiamata per nome, possibile non sai chi sia?>  
< Appunto, la conosco di nome e di viso, ma non ho idea di cosa faccia >

<Sei inutile, un idiota e un illuso se speri che mi stia zitta mentre quell'oca bionda continua a stuzzicarmi>   
Dante roteò gli occhi ignorando le parole dell'ispanica e continuò <Secondo me qualcosa dalla sua boccuccia uscirà> posò il mento sulla spalla di Sara che replicò infastidita <Non mi piace come hai chiamato quelle labbra> disse sottovoce guardandosi le unghie della mano destra.   
<L’ho fatto apposta> continuarono a ridere, poi Dante si girò verso il suo amico e tornò serio, era così giù di morale.   
<E con l'altra che facciamo?> esordì Burt, prima di essere interrotto dalla bionda che, uscita dalla porta d'ingresso, passò davanti a Santana con aria di sfida, guardandola fissa sorridendole.   
<Vi starete chiedendo chi io sia,vi accontento> era appena apparsa tra loro,di sicuro non aveva sentito il loro breve battibecco.   
<Ero una nobile, fino a quando i miei non diventarono tipo quei cosi là fuori, sono riuscita a sopravvivere e nel corso del tempo ho imparato ad usare le armi da fuoco e ora siamo qui>   
Santana le sorrise <Non ce ne importa nulla di come la principessina si sia salvata dalla catastrofe, per me puoi pure aver girato il mondo con un mitra in mano stile Rambo, non mi importa. Dicci solo come hai fatto a portarlo fuori di lì>  
<Fuori da dove? Io l’ho trovato in una landa deserta poco prima di Outlock Park>   
<Come faccio a crederti> Dante la guadava per cercare di carpire ogni segno di bugia che si trovava nelle sue parole.   
<Chiedeteglielo quando si risveglia>   
Di nuovo silenzio.   
<Senti, carina, tu resterai qui per un bel po’, ma prova solamente a fare qualcosa di sbagliato e io giuro che te la farò pagare cara> Santana si era fiondata su di lei fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, guardandola con aria di sfida.   
<Come vuoi> Si rigirò e se ne andò dentro casa.   
<Ragazzi correte> la voce del dottore attirò immediatamente anche loro all’interno.   
-Hey.. perchè tutti ci guardano?-   
-Cosa succede?Chi sei?-   
-Come?Non ti ricordi più? Sono Ade!-   
-Ade?-   
-Si! La trasfusione ha avuto successo e ora tu stai per risvegliarti! Forza-   
-Ma che cazz-


	16. Buon risveglio

                                                                                            **CAPITOLO 16: BUON RISVEGLIO**

 

 

 

<Bene, ti sei svegliato finalmente> il dottor Boomer si avvicinò a Mark poggiandogli la mano sulla spalla, ma quest'ultimo sembrava non capire nulla, n'è dove si trovava n'è cosa ci faceva li.   
<....>   
<Mark.. come stai?> Santana andò subito a sedersi accanto a lui abbracciandolo, poi si staccò e gli diede uno schiaffo.   
<Ma che cazz->   
<Non provarci più.... mai, mai più>   
Dante rise sotto i baffi, mentre Mark era ancora piu confuso di prima, quando all'improvviso senti una voce.   
\- Diavolo... quella stronza mena -   
<Chi parla?>   
<Mark.. nessuno ha detto nulla> Dante lo guardava preoccupato, si avvicinò leggermente al dottore <Ma è normale che faccia cosi?>   
<Nella trasfusione c'era il gene Ade, quindi o Ade sta facendo il suo effetto o la sberla che Santana gli ha dato era più forte di quanto immaginiamo>   
<Chi sei tu?>   
\- Non dirlo ad alta voce altrimenti passi per matto -   
<Cos...>   
<Si può sapere con chi stai parlando?> L'ispanica cominciava a preoccuparsi.   
<Santana calma, si è appena svegliato> Burt gli si avvicinò con fare paterno.   
<Sicuro che non vuoi riposarti ancora un pò?>   
<mmm no, grazie. Mi sento bene>   
\- Che succede? -   
\- Ah, finalmente hai capito -   
Il ragazzo iniziò a parlare con il suo subconscio, ma ancora era rintronato dal risveglio.   
\- Allora, chi fa le presentazioni? -   
\- Sono Ade, non ricordi? La bimba.. -   
\- - Aspetta... la trasfusione? -   
\- Si! -   
\- Ottimo -   
\- Bene, ora è il caso che rispondi a quella sottospecie di messicana prima che ci dia un'altro ceff -   
Nemmeno il tempo di finire che Santana tirò un altro malrovescio al ragazzo.   
<Si può sapere che ti ho fatto ora?!>   
<Non mi hai risposto>   
<Perchè mi hai chiesto qualcosa?>   
Passò qualche secondo prima che Mark si ritrovò ancora una volta la mano di Santana stampata sul volto.   
<Cristo, Lopez, la pianti? E questa per cos'era?>   
<Non lo so.. mi è sfuggita>   
<Ma brava nacho... lui si è appena ripreso e te lo prendi a pizze?>   
<E tu chi sei?> Riuscì ad alzarsi per istinto, anche se ormai era quasi del tutto guarito.   
<Lei ti ha salvato> esordì Sara.   
<Cos...>   
<Ebbene si... ma tu eri troppo morto per ricordartelo>   
<E c'è anche un'altra ragazza fuori, si chiama Heylee, mentre lei è Quinn> Dante con un pizzico di disgusto misto a disprezzo pronunciò quei due nomi.   
Mark si grattò la testa e passò poi la mano sulla cicatrice, aveva uno strano presentimento.   
<Aspettate un momento.. dov’è Blaine?>   
Nessuno rispose.   
<Ragazzi.. DITEMI DOVE SI TROVA BLAINE>   
Dante gli si avvicinò in modo cauto, quasi si aspettasse una reazione scatenata dell'amico.   
<Blaine è, come posso dire.. è come se fosse in uno stato comatoso>   
Stava iniziando a tremare.   
<Quando siamo andati via, ha preso il 4x4 ed è venuto alla base.. ha combattuto contro Tyler Anderson>   
Lo guardava stralunato   
<Dio.... ma cosa gli è saltato in mente?>   
<E' andato per salvare la piccola>   
Kurt intervenne dal nulla come fosse un fantasma con lo sguardo basso.   
<E te da dove sbuchi?>   
<Lo abbiamo salvato ed operato cinque giorni fa... ma ancora non si sv->   
Il moro si mosse verso Kurt con fare minaccioso, l’altro arretrò di un passo, ma poi Mark si fermò di colpo.   
<D-dimmi solo dove è ora>   
<E' di là >   
Fece segno con una mano verso la prima stanza dopo le scale, iniziò a camminare velocemente, aprì la porta, arrivò fino ai piedi del letto.   
Era completamente buio le finestre chiuse non lasciavano filtrare un solo filo di luce, l'unica fonte luminosa era una candela su un comò che illuminava solo una piccola porzione di letto, dove vide il corpo dell’amico steso sotto le coperte.   
Era in coma ed aveva dei tubicini conficcati nel braccio.   
Vide l’ossigeno ed un macchinario che segnava il battito, sicuramente erano gli strumenti che avevano portato via dalla D.C., grazie al dottor Boomer.   
L’unico segno di vita nella stanza era il bip meccanico e il diaframma di Blaine che si alzava ed abbassava ad ogni respiro.   
Le braccia erano piene di lividi neri e giallognoli, sul viso aveva qualche bruciatura rossastra, un labbro spaccato, un occhio tumefatto che pian piano stava tornando alla normalità ed una benda che gli fasciava la fronte.   
Non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni.   
<No,no. NO...Anderson, cavolo!>   
Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di andare da lui, sapevano che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo da solo.   
Si accorse di aver cominciato a piangere solo quando si asciugò alcune lacrime sulle guance.   
Si inginocchiò e poggiò la testa sul bordo del letto.   
<Perché?.. ti avevo detto di non farlo>   
-occhio a non scatenarti... potrebbe succedere un casino-   
<Fanculo anche te, Ade... fanculo>   
Questa volta Mark non riusci a dirlo direttamente al piccolo organismo dentro di se, uscì dalla stanza, andò in salotto e iniziò a cercare qualcosa.   
<Dove sono?>   
<Cosa?> chiese Burt preoccupato.   
<Le chiavi della moto>   
Le trovò lì, sotto i suoi occhi, le guardò e le prese, rimase fermo qualche secondo poi sbattè il pugno destro sul tavolo ed uscì.   
Incrociò per qualche secondo lo sguardo con Heylee, che se ne stava tranquilla sulla panchina sotto il portico.   
<Ben svegliato, Mark>   
<.... Fanculo>   
Salì sulla moto senza scambiare ulteriori parole con la ragazza, il rombo del motore si sentì forte e chiaro, sgommò via.   
<Wow.. è sempre cosi?> la bionda esordì dal nulla, sembrò quasi prendere in giro tutti quanti.   
Santana si girò verso Dante.   
<.... Ancora sei qui?>  
<Mh?>  
<Dovresti andare da lui>   
<Lascialo sfogare, ne ha bisogno>   
<Cosa? Lascialo sfogare?! Se quello si sfoga devasterà tutto quello che troverà per la sua strada!>   
<Sant, vuoi calmarti? Ce l’hai tanto con me e allora perché non vai tu?>   
<Non hai detto che avresti fatto di tutto per non tradirlo più?>   
<Questo non è tradire, deve sfogarsi. Il suo amico è mezzo morto, si è appena risvegliato e parla da solo... parlargli ora sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo>   
<Sai cosa ti dico? Hai ragione, ci vado io>   
<Bene> Dante si girò e raggiunse Sara e Brianna in cucina, mentre Santana prese le chiavi della Lambo ed uscì.   
<Ma che cavolo succede? Sono tutti impazziti qui?>   
Dopo essersi seduto su una sedia, Dante guardò tutti uno ad uno, mentre Sara tentò di consolarlo.   
<Dai su, lasciala stare. Ora non è il caso di creare problemi. Aiutami a preparare qualcosa per quando rientreranno>   
Quest'ultima con fare amorevole posò una mano sul suo braccio e lo esortò ad alzarsi, poi gli circondò la vita e si misero davanti ai fornelli.   
<Mmm bene. Loro cucinano, noi che facciamo?> Il dottore guardò Burt.   
<guardate che ho trovato frugando nella moto di Mark>   
Tirò fuori il mazzo di carte.   
<Wow... ora si ragiona!>   
<Perfetto, stacchiamo la spina per due minuti>   
<Kurt, Brianna venite anche voi?>   
Brianna fece un cenno negativo con il capo, mentre Kurt si girò verso la stanza dove era Blaine.   
<No, grazie. Io vado a controllarlo, se non vi dispiace>   
<Ah, okay... Fai pure> Si sedettero agli estremi del tavolo rettangolare della sala, uno davanti all’altro.   
<Sbaglio o il tuo amico si è affezionato?> Sara mise la pentola con l’acqua sul fuoco.   
<Almeno una cosa positiva in tutto questo c’è>   
<Non devi dire così> Si girò e gli portò le braccia al collo stringendolo a se mentre lui le fasciava la schiena con le sue, finirono per abbracciarsi ,cercando di sciogliere la tensione che ormai aleggiava in quella casa.

 

  
\--

 

  
Mark si fermò in uno spazio quasi infinito di verde, dove aveva una visuale perfetta del tappeto azzurro che lo divideva dall'isola. Sedeva sulla sua moto quando all'improvviso senti una voce esordire alle sue spalle.   
<Hey..>   
Non si girò nemmeno a guardare.   
<Mark>   
<....>   
<Ti prego parlami...>   
<Tutte le persone a cui tengo.. tutte.. alla fine muoiono>  
<Wow.. leggermente macabro>   
<Sant, perfavore>   
<Ok, scusami, ma fino a prova contraria non è ancora morto, no?>  
<Ma lo hai visto? Da quant'è che si trova in quelle condizioni? il virus P lo avrebbe già dovuto curare>   
<Mark...>   
<Sentimi tu, ora. Io non voglio che succeda nulla a nessuno. NESSUNO! Specialmente a lui. Se morisse non me lo perdonerei mai>   
<Non è stata colpa tua, è stata una sua decisione. Ha salvato la bambina ed ha salvato te>  
<Lo so, per questo sono arrabbiato>   
<Perché vi ha salvato?>   
<No..>   
<E per cosa allora?>   
<Perché ha rischiato la sua vita cercando di fare qualcosa di impossibile... la piccola era un pretesto, doveva tornare li per recuperare suo nonno e ci è riuscito, ma tu lo sai perché lo ha fatto?>   
Santana era accigliata e senza che lei rispondesse lui continuò.   
<Voleva limitare i miei attacchi. Il virus p nel mio corpo è troppo e sapeva che sarei morto se avessi continuato a svilupparlo, per questo ha recuperato quel trasfusore, il gene Ade ora controlla meglio il virus p. Era tutto calcolato, la bambina era un pretesto.. che poi l'ha salvata è un'altro discorso, ma se non avessimo incontrato quella famiglia ora sarei morto>   
Santana era una statua di sale che lo fissava mentre lui continuava a grattarsi la cicatrice dietro il collo.   
Colta dall'istinto, l'ispanica gli si avvicinò sempre di più, fino a quando non fu di fronte ai suoi occhi, quegli occhi azzurri che la guardavano cosi intensamente, erano tornati ad essere come calamite.   
Si avvicinarono sempre di più fino a quando tra loro non rimase che l'aria e nessun vuoto.   
Lui posò dolcemente il pollice e l’indice sul mento della ragazza e la baciò, un semplice bacio a stampo molto dolce, lungo e lento.   
Quando si staccarono la guardò negli occhi, erano come la notte, ma una notte serena, brillavano come mai prima.   
<Non voglio che ti accada la stessa cosa, se perdessi anche te..>   
La ragazza lo strinse forte a se, entrambi chiusero gli occhi, e si abbracciarono, restando li a contemplare il cielo oscuro tutta la notte.


	17. Controllo

                                                                                                  **CAPITOLO 17: CONTROLLO**

 

 

Mark e Santana rientrarono la mattina successiva, facendo attenzione a non svegliare nessuno e ridacchiando appena uno dei due faceva qualche rumore.   
La ragazza andò dritta in camera da letto, mentre Mark andò da Blaine, dove trovò il doc appisolato su una sdraio e Kurt seduto alla sedia, che fissava il ragazzo ancora in stato comatoso sul letto.   
<hey>   
<oh.. ciao Mark> fece quello girandosi e sorridendo in modo stanco.   
<come sta?>   
<come ieri e l'altro ieri e tre giorni fa>   
<mm...> fece per andarsene, ma venne stoppato immediatamente dal ragazzo, che si alzò dalla sedia e camminò verso di lui.   
<senti.. vuoi rimanere tu qui? Io vado a sgranchirmi un po’>   
<va bene. Hey, grazie di tutto>   
<wow Dixon che mi ringrazia.. un giorno da segnare sul calendario>   
<vai via fatina> lo schernì ridendo.   
<ed ecco tornato il vero Dixon, grazie mille> se ne andò con un piccolo ghigno divertito.   
Si sedette sulla sedia e guardò fisso l'amico.   
\- non è messo tanto bene vedo -   
\- non infierire -   
\- ma dai Mark, se non posso farlo allora che diavolo faccio qua dentro? Non mi parli mai, mi ignori sempre... sto per piangere -   
-senti, invece di sparare cazzate perché non mi aiuti?-   
-a fare cosa?-   
-Quinn...-   
-oh, dai dai, parliamo. Forza!-   
-è una spia... ne sono sicuro..-   
-e cosa te lo fa pensare?-   
-istinto...-   
-Mark... con l'istinto non sopravvivi o almeno non sempre-   
-tu dici ch..-   
I pensieri di Mark furono interrotti dall'arrivo della sorella, che da dietro gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.   
<buongiorno, fratellone>   
<’giorno>   
<ancora non si riprende?>   
<no.. per niente. Aspetta.. è caffè quello?>   
<no.. thé, odio il caffè>   
<io ne avrei proprio bisogno ora>   
<dovresti dormire.. se vuoi te ne faccio uno anche per te,cosi riesci a riposare meglio>   
<fai tu... per me non cambia molto>   
<senti.. lo so che è strano,lo è anche per me, ma vorrei davvero legare con te>   
<ne avremo l'occasione>   
Mark rispose in tono freddo,sì maledì subito dopo aver sentito la flebile risposta di Sara, un <okay> strascicato per poi uscire dalla stanza, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.   
-perché devi essere cosi freddo?-   
-perché non ho bisogno della sua compassione-   
-Mark se continui cosi rimarrai sempre più solo-   
-tanto meglio.-   
-ok.. sparisco,non è aria oggi.-   
-grazie gnomo-   
Tornò a pensare al suo amico, la paura per lui cresceva sempre di più.   
Continuava a domandarsi se si sarebbe mai svegliato ed immaginava la sensazione di vuoto che gli avrebbe lasciato l'assenza di Blaine. Si sentiva come cadere nella disperazione, ne avevano passate tante insieme e non poteva mollare proprio ora, doveva riprendersi altrimenti ne era sicuro, sarebbe veramente impazzito.   
Dopo altri dieci minuti passati immobile sulla sedia decise di alzarsi, per dirigersi in camera da letto dove dormiva Santana.   
<letto...> ci si buttò sopra, facendo sobbalzare la povera ragazza che dormiva beata.   
<idiota, mi lasci dormire?> dicendolo gli diede uno schiaffo dietro la nuca, per poi mettersi a ridere ed abbracciarlo, finendo per riaddormentarsi insieme.   
Passò qualche ora e la mattina lasciò spazio alle prime luci del pomeriggio.   
Dante chiamò Kurt, chiedendogli di radunare gli altri.   
In un attimo erano tutti in salotto, tranne Mark e Sant che stavano ancora riposando.   
<allora, dobbiamo fare provviste>   
<cosa? Di già?> chiese Brianna mentre stringeva la piccola Angie, ancora mezza addormentata.   
<si.. mancano bende e medicinali e poi non vorrei che le provviste finissero subito. Dobbiamo prendere molte cose, andremo in città e cercheremo qualsiasi cosa possa tornarci utile>   
In assenza di Mark aveva cercato di imporsi come leader, cosa che gli riusciva molto bene e nessuno sembrava contrario a questa scelta.   
<Sara sveglia tuo fratello, digli che ci serve una mano> Senza dire una parola si girò e tornò nella casa.   
<E io che faccio?> Si erano scordati che con loro c'era anche Quinn, che se ne stava seduta in silenzio in attesa che qualcuno le chiedesse qualcosa.   
<tu rimani in vista, anzi, vieni con me.. cosi ti tengo d'occhio personalmente>   
<ottimo>   
Burt si avvicinò a Dante <Senti, con Heylee come facciamo?>   
<è seduta sulla panchina?>   
<si>   
<sta dando problemi?>   
<no>   
<allora il problema è risolto, non credi?>  
<mm, a me non la racconta giusta>   
<tranquillo Burt, non può andare da nessuna parte e finche rimane li seduta e non crea problemi, io non le posso dire nulla>   
Burt capì, diede una pacca sulla spalla del ragazzo e si allontanò, buttando uno sguardo sulla portoricana seduta pensierosa all'esterno della casa. 

 

\--

 

<hey, dormiglione.. forza svegliati,ci serve una mano>   
Il ragazzo tentò di pronunciare un suono molto simile ad una parola, ma dalla sua bocca uscì solo uno stranissimo verso.   
<forza, andiamo!>   
<ec- eccomi>   
Si alzò ancora insonnolito e si diresse a tastoni verso la porta,raggiunse il salotto dove ad attenderlo c'era un Dante versione 'oggi spacco il mondo'.   
<dobbiamo fare provviste> disse a Mark, che appena arrivato nel salone si mise una mano davanti la faccia per proteggersi gli occhi dal sole.   
<mm... ok>   
<ci vai tu?> chiese Dante indicandolo.   
<si, ma una cosa>   
<dimmi>   
<dobbiamo trovare un modo per bloccare quel vicolo che porta qui> Dicendolo indicò attraverso la finestra una via sterrata che dava sulla strada.   
<cerca un modo per bloccarlo.. recinzioni, cancelli, qualsiasi cosa. Puoi trovare tutto nel capanno, basta che sia alto e che non ci passi nessuno>   
<mi ci vorrà un giorno per fare una recinzione decente, ma va bene>   
<prenditi il tempo che ti serve, ma fallo>   
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, poi prese le chiavi del 4x4.   
<hey Sara, vieni con me? Devo fare provviste in città, volevi parlare.. giusto?>   
<ah.. certo, andiamo>   
Salirono nell’auto e partirono.   
<bene.. mettiamoci all'opera, Burt c'è una rete nella casetta qua sotto, prendila> disse indicando sotto un vecchio mobile rovinato.   
<Kurt nel capanno prendi gli attrezzi che ci possono servire, Brianna tu resta qui con Angie, risistema e cerca di rendere accogliente questa casa,voglio che diventi il nostro piccolo angolo di paradiso!> dicendo questo si allontanò con gli altri.   
Arrivato alla porta, si girò.   
<e tu, Quinn, vieni con me... mi darai una mano>   
<tutto quello che vuoi fustacchione> Dante rise a quell’affermazione, pensando che se ci fosse stata Sara in quel momento la bionda avrebbe avuto filo da torcere.   
Sembrava essere ricominciata la calma, si stavano solo preoccupando di mantenere più sicuro il loro rifugio, non c’erano segni di pericolo. Cercavano di essere il più ottimisti possibili, ma per ora pensavano solo ad andare avanti e cercare di mettersi in salvo..veramente.   
Il pomeriggio passò in fretta, Dante e compagni rientrarono esausti, avevano recintato tutti i bordi della strada chiudendo ogni possibilità di invasione, ma mancava ancora qualcosa a bloccare la piccola strada che portava a loro.   
Rientrarono in casa, completamente cambiata grazie al tocco di Brianna, aiutata da Santana dopo che si era svegliata.   
<wow è fantastica!> esclamò Kurt che si stava stringendo fortemente alla donna per ringraziarla.   
<oh, tranquillo.. era il mio dovere!>   
<è incredibile.. non sembra nemmeno quella topaia di prima!>   
All'improvviso tornarono Mark e Sara, il ragazzo portava dei sacchi di cemento, mentre la ragazza una sacca contenente bende, cibo ed altro.   
L'aria tra i due sembrava pesante, Mark sembrava quasi arrabbiato, mentre lei aveva gli occhi lucidi.   
<cos'è successo?>   
<nulla.. ho preso del cemento,con questo potremmo tirare su un muro>   
Mark si diresse velocemente nella stanza di Blaine, si risedette di nuovo sula stessa sedia, in silenzio.   
<Sara... cosa->   
<nulla... tranquillo> la ragazza chiamò a se la piccola Angie.   
<hey, angioletto ti va di aiutarmi?>   
<cosa devo fare?>   
< ti va di cucinare? >   
<si! >   
Prese in braccio la piccola e si diresse verso i fornelli, tra i sorrisi dei presenti.   
Sant era entrata nella stanza   
<Mark che succede?> aveva visto che c'era qualcosa che non andava.   
<nulla..>   
<sei schivo >   
<sono normalissimo >   
<Mark >   
<potresti lasciarmi solo con il mio amico? Grazie>   
<okay>   
Socchiuse la porta, rimanendo li ferma per qualche secondo, prima di andare a preparare la tavola.   
La cena andò quasi bene, c'era cibo, c'era gioia, ma non c'era Mark, era rimasto al piano superiore a fare compagnia a Blaine.   
<ragazzi.. ma è normale?> Kurt fissò Sant e la famiglia Lawrance in cerca di risposte.   
< il suo migliore amico è in coma, penso che essere preoccupati sia normale>   
<ma lui non è solo preoccupato.. è tormentato>   
<senti fatina, tu cerca solo di evitarlo, come facciamo tutti e passerà> Kurt fulminò Santana, che mandava giù bocconi di carne a più non posso.   
Ad un certo punto Quinn si alzò, chiedendo il permesso a Dante di andare in bagno, quasi fosse una scolaretta che parlava al professore.   
<due minuti e ti rivoglio qui >   
<si, paparino >   
Il tono sarcastico della ragazza era ovvio, tanto che Sara guardò Dante con un sorriso.   
<ti piace dare ordini è?>   
<sì, è il mio talento > e la guardò maliziosamente.   
<perché con me non lo fai?>   
<mm…mi piace quando sei tu a farlo> e le lasciò un bacio sul collo, passando un braccio sulle sue spalle   
<basta che non continui a fare il cretino con quella ossigenata> e così dicendo tolse il braccio e lo guardò seriamente inarcando un sopracciglio.   
<oh.. non potrei mai,almeno non con quella> le rispose guardando il tavolo e giocando con una forchetta.   
<ah, ma grazie!> e gli diede una spallata.   
Al doc scappò una risata che presto contagiò tutti gli altri, mentre Sara si allungò verso Dante dandogli un bacio a stampo e premendo forte con le mani su entrambe le guance.   
<mh..Sara mi.. mi sta-> poi si staccò <Dio.. cosi mi torturi!> le prese una mano e le sorrise.   
<wow, che passione ragazzi> La voce di Heylee si sentì da accanto alla porta, nessuno rispose, la ragazza camminò verso le scale, le salì e si ritrovò di fronte alla compagna che stava tornando al suo posto, il silenzio era piombato nella sala.

  
\--

In poco tempo si era fatta notte e pioveva a dirotto.   
Mark si alzò, prese il borsone con tutta la sua roba e usci fuori dalla porta, ad aspettarlo c'era una figura che non si distingueva bene a causa del buio.   
<allora, andiamo?>   
<tu vai, io ti seguo fra un po’>   
< dobbiamo andare ora>   
<senti sto venendo, quindi non rompere se ti chiedo altri due minuti>   
<okay, okay. Fai pure, ci vediamo in strada> si allontanò.   
Lui rimase li, guardò la Lambo, il 4x4. Pensava al fatto se fosse giusto o sbagliato quello che stava per fare, se fosse veramente necessario, ma ormai la decisione era stata presa e non poteva tirarsi indietro.   
Cominciò a camminare, quando senti una presenza alle sue spalle.   
<Si può sapere dove scappi>   
Era Santana, il suo viso era sorridente, non sapeva quello che l’altro stava per fare.   
<non è il caso, torna dentro>   
<che succede? Aspetta, quella è la tua roba, te ne stai andando?>   
<Sant...>   
<.. che diavolo stai facendo?>   
Il ragazzo guardava a terra, non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo dell'ispanica.   
<hey.. mi rispondi o no?>   
<devo andare>   
<dove?>   
<non sono affari che ti riguardano>   
<cosa? Non sono affari che mi riguardano?Cosa ne hai fatto del Mark che conosco?>   
<è una questione personale... torna dentro>   
<no.. io non me ne vado finche non mi spieghi tutto>   
<non c'è nulla da spiegare.. devo andare>   
<e ci lasci cosi?>   
<ve la caverete anche senza di me>   
<e Blaine?>   
<......>   
<Allora?>   
<non gli servo più>   
<non sparare cazzate! Hai passato tutto il giorno insieme a lui, non dirmi che neanche tu hai più bisogno di lui.. quando si sveglierà vorrà vederti al suo fianco>   
<quando si sveglierà io sarò già andato via> lo disse quasi in un sussurro avvicinandosi a lei, vedeva che aveva gli occhi lucidi ma i suoi tratti erano ancora pieni di rabbia.   
<sant.. ti prego,non parlare. Più parli, più rendi difficile ciò che sto facendo>   
<ma non puoi farlo, qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, non farla> il tono scontroso era scemato, ora le parole uscivano a difficoltà fermate da piccoli singhiozzi, ma non voleva piangere.   
<CRISTO LOPEZ PIANTALA, NON POSSO TIRARMI INDIETRO, NON ORA>   
Urlò Mark, vide il volto della giovane ispanica scurirsi sempre di più.   
<Scusami, non dovevo urlare..> Il ragazzo si tolse la collana che portava al collo.   
<questa... me la diede mia madre l'ultima volta che l'ho vista, mi disse di seguire il mio istinto, qualsiasi cosa decida di fare>   
La ragazza guardandolo si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima, non riusciva più a trattenersi.   
<voglio che tu la tenga. Almeno sarò sicuro che qualunque cosa accada, potrò essere in qualche modo vicino a te>   
Le legò il ciondolo al collo e poi l’abbracciò, lei lo strinse forte e si diedero un ultimo lungo bacio.   
Quando si staccarono Mark accarezzò con la mano destra il volto della ragazza, poi con un gesto fulmineo tirò fuori la pistola e stordì la ragazza colpendola con il calcio dell'arma sulla nuca, lasciandola a terra tramortita.   
<perdonami> Si diresse verso la moto, accese il motore e se ne andò, lasciando Santana sotto la pioggia battente.


	18. Rinascere dalle ceneri

                                                                                  **CAPITOLO 18: RINASCERE DALLE CENERI**

  

 

<hey Santana? Santana tirati su forza!>   
La voce distorta dal risveglio portò la ragazza ad un rapido flashback, il suo ragazzo l'aveva stordita, lasciata in mezzo al misto di terra e acqua dopo averla baciata.   
<D... Dante, Mark è->   
<Si, lo so.. ho già mandato Kurt e Burt a cercarlo, lo troveremo>   
L'ispanica strinse forte il ciondolo che gli aveva legato Mark al collo.   
Perchè? cos'era successo in una sera?   
<Dai forza.. torniamo dentro, hai bisogno di asciugarti>   
I due rientrarono, nella sala erano riuniti: il dottore, Brianna e Sara, con quest'ultima che provava una serie di emozioni molto confuse; c'erano rabbia e preoccupazione, era agitata ma sembrava comunque tranquilla, suo fratello era partito ma se lo aveva fatto un motivo di sicuro c'era, voleva cercare di fidarsi della sua decisione.   
<Cos'è successo ? Ti ricordi qualcosa?>   
Brianna si sedette accanto all'ispanica, coprendola amorevolmente con una coperta.   
<E' cambiato.. non è piu Mark>   
<In che senso?> Dante continuava a camminare nervosamente, guardando la mappa e il suo orologio a fasi alterne.   
<Mi ha detto che era una questione personale.. che lo stava facendo per noi>   
Il silenzio piombò nella sala, Sara si alzò di scatto, andando dritta in camera da letto, non voleva sentire una parola di più. Dante se ne accorse, ma preferì non seguirla.   
<Ok, non ti preoccupare.. ci penso io>   
<Dante..>   
<Dimmi>   
<Dov'è Quinn?> Santana aveva già fatto un ragionamento rapido, era arrivata alla possibile soluzione.   
<E' sparita vero?>   
<Bene, quella botta è stata più forte del previsto è?>   
Quinn spuntò dalla cucina, con una tazza in mano mentre sorseggiava del thè.   
<Ma tu..>   
<Eh no cara, hai toppato>   
La bionda gli passò dietro, passandogli una mano da una spalla all'altra a schernirla. <Mi dispiace Lopez, Heylee è sparita insieme a Mark> Dante cercò di far ragionare l'ispanica, che rimase ancora più confusa.   
<No.. non è possibile>   
<Santana è meglio che ti riposi>   
Il doc la fece sdraiare, gli fece una piccola iniezione, per prevenire un eventuale malanno, la ragazza si calmò.   
<Allora.. come procediamo?>   
<Non ti so dire doc..>   
<Ma non possiamo lasciarlo andare cosi.. dobbiamo ritrovarlo> Brianna era preoccupata, non si era mai fidata molto di Dante, ma in quel caso doveva farlo, era l'unico che potesse prendere il comando.   
<Lo so.. dovremmo fare di tutto per trovarlo>   
<Perchè vi impegnate così tanto? Ormai è andato! E poi abbiamo Dante che lo può rimpiazzare no?> disse Quinn.   
Santana si alzò di colpo, ma venne trattenuta prontamente dal dottore li vicino.   
<Prova a ridirlo e ti strappo quei riccioli d'oro uno ad uno>   
<Perchè tanto rancore nacho? Il tuo ragazzo, o ex, è scomparso, quindi non mi pare che gli interessi molto di voi.. dimmi che sto sbagliando!>   
<OK BASTA, SMETTETELA, cosi non ci aiutate..>   
Per la prima volta il doc fece la voce grossa, cercando di raffreddare gli animi, ma l'aria che si respirava era alquanto pesante.   
Una macchina si sentì rientrare, Dante uscì di corsa.   
<Allora? Nulla?>   
"No niente.. nessuna traccia, nessun segno di benzina o di ruote.. è riuscito a cancellare tutte le tracce>   
<Diamine..>   
<Senti Dante, dovremmo fermarci un attimo e concentrarci per bene.. non possiamo andare alla cieca.. prendiamoci qualche gorno per buttare giu qualche ipotesi concreta su dove sia andato, poi inizieremo a cercare> Burt si dimostrò ancora una volta l'uomo saggio di cui il gruppo aveva bisogno.   
<Ok, entriamo in casa>   
I giorni passarono rapidamente, le ricerche si erano fermate e nessuno aveva idea di dove potesse essere andato Mark n'è sul perchè si fosse volatilizzato cosi nel nulla.   
Santana se ne stava quasi tutto il giorno accanto a Blaine e teneva stretto fra le mani il ciondolo a forma di H, ogni volta che lo guardava e che ripercorreva quelle forme con le dita era una fitta al cuore e non poteva sopportarlo.   
Aveva smesso di mangiare e di parlare, se ne stava rinchiusa in quella stanza, gli altri si stavano preoccupando per la sua stabilità mentale.   
<Dante non possiamo continuare cosi, sono già sette giorni che non cerchiamo Mark. Dobbiamo iniziare subito>   
<No, Burt dammi ancora qualche giorno, devo solo capire>  
<Capire cosa? Il perchè il vostro bel leader è sparito? A me pare abbastanza ovvio, ma siete troppo ciechi per capirlo> Quinn riusciva a mettere la pulce nell'orecchio in ogni situazione.   
Dante perse le staffe per un momento, ma non poteva raegire, non in quei giorni.   
<Senti Fabray, se sai qualcosa ti conviene dircelo>  
<Ma io non so nulla anzi, dovresti chiedere alla tua dolce metà!>   
Sara sgranò gli occhi, il giorno prima della scomparsa di Mark era uscita con quest'ultimo a rimediare delle provviste e al loro rientro la ragazza era stata piuttosto turbata, Dante se ne era accorto, ma non volle sapere il problema.   
<Senti, io mi fido di Sara e se fosse successo qualcosa me lo avrebbe detto.. vero amore?>   
La rossa era titubante, si limitò a commentare con un <certo> non molto convinto.   
<Ok, allora vogliamo parlare di Miss caracas? L'hai notata negli ultimi giorni?> continuò la bionda.  
<Dove vuoi arrivare?>   
<sono passati venticinque giorni da quando il suo bel ragazzo è scomparso, è da tre giorni che la stuzzico e lei se ne sta li bella beata, nemmeno mi risponde, mi sto preoccupando anche io>   
<In effetti, Dante se ci pensi se va avanti cosi quella ragazza potrebbe rimanerci secca.. sai da quant'è che non mangia?>   
<QUATTRO GIORNI, DUE ORE E VENTISETTE MINUTI, senti Burt, la sto tenendo sotto stretta sorveglianza, conto le volte che si alza da quella dannata sedia, che prende un sorso d'acqua o perfino che tocca quella stramaledetta collana.. sto cercando di calcolare tutto, fidati! E tu Fabray, lasciala in pace>   
<Come vuoi tu caro>   
<Dante ascoltami, io domani partirò.. con o senza una meta> Burt si stava facendo in quattro per ritrovare Mark, glielo doveva.   
<Tranquillo, troverò qualcosa>

  
Non fu cosi.   
Passarono altri tre giorni, nessuno si mosse dalla casa, Blaine era sempre nel letto e non si vedevano miglioramenti, lo stesso valeva per Santana, che però aveva ricominciato a mangiare almeno restando comunque sempre piu chiusa in se stessa.   
La situazione sembrava ormai critica, nessuno sapeva nulla, nessuno sapeva dove andare, era una causa persa ormai, ma dopo esattamente un mese dall'accaduto, qualcosa di impensabile accadde.   
Dante e gli altri si radunarono come al solito fuori dalla casa, consultando una mappa sul cofano del 4x4, cercando di trovare finalmente un punto dove cercare, mentre Santana era ancora nella stanza di Blaine. Gli teneva stretta la mano e continuava a parlargli con le lacrime agli occhi e il nodo in gola.   
<Ti ricordi quando eravamo nelle Valley Hills? A villa Von Dixon> gli chiese.   
<Quella volta che eri uscito a prendere da mangiare e sei tornato col cinghiale? Ricordi? Quella è stata la prima volta che ti ho visto diversamente dal solito, prima sembravi solo un ragazzo pauroso, che si affidava a Mark quando le cose si facevano dure, invece mi sono resa conto che era l'inverso, eri tu a tenere a galla Mark, eri la sua colonna portante e quando sei caduto in coma Mark è crollato.. non ha piu avuto il suo punto di riferimento, gli è mancata la terra sotto i piedi>   
Si asciugò le lacrime, prese un profondo respiro e continuò.   
<Sai, non pensavo che mi sarei affezionata cosi tanto a te da starmene seduta qua giorni interi. Se non dovessi più risvegliarti....> In quel momento vide un movimento delle sopracciglia e una mano si mosse.   
Rimase in attesa con la bocca a formare una piccola 'o'.   
<Blai->   
Aprì gli occhi lentamente e voltò la testa verso di lei, sulle labbra un sorriso sghembo < Ho..sentito tutto> gli uscì una risata soffocata.   
Santana aveva gli occhi lucidi, cercò di ricomporsi passando un dito sotto un occhio per togliere una piccola lacrima <Sai che> disse distogliendo lo sguardo e fissandolo sul muro <Se provi a dirlo a qualcuno..>   
Ora si guardò le mani intrecciate <Ti uccido, e stavolta non ti sveglierai tanto facilemente> tornò a guardare i suoi occhi ambra.   
Risero entrambi e Santana lo abbracciò sporgendosi sul letto.   
<Tranquilla so che lo faresti, mi sto zitto>   
<Forza dormiglione... alzati>   
<Aspetta, dov'è Mark?>   
<Si beh.. è fuggito>   
<In che senso? Dov'è andato?>   
<Non lo sappiamo, è passato un mese ormai, stiamo perdendo le speranze>   
Insieme scesero le scale, Blaine aveva ripreso le sue cose, si era totalmente riassestato, ma sembrava ancora un pò confuso come se fosse perso in un mondo totalmente suo, un mondo nella quale svegliarsi senza il suo amico e sapendolo in giro da solo chissà dove non era una cosa che poteva accettare.   
Si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso, nessuno lo notò.   
Santana uscì, si schiarì la voce e gridò <Allora?Ancora alla ricerca di un posto da perlustrare?   
Andiamo ragazzi.. invece di pensare agiamo!>   
Tutti rimasero sbalorditi, era da troppo che non vedevano l’ispanica in piedi e con un sorriso smagliante stampato in faccia.   
La gioia si trasformò in incredulità quando videro chi c’era dietro di lei.   
<Troveremo Mark> guardava il pavimento, si allontanò dalla porta per raggiungere il portico <Costi quel che costi> Blaine li guardò tutti uno ad uno.   
Si girò verso Dante e gli si avvicinò <dobbiamo farcela> rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo interminabile senza distogliere lo sguardo, poi si sorrisero e si strinsero la mano colpendosi il petto con le braccia unite,   
<Ben tornato tra noi> gli disse Dante abbracciandolo e poco dopo guardò Sara, rimanendo in quella posizione, lei gli sorrise e passò lo sguardo a Santana che le rispose con un occhiolino.   
Il gruppo era tornato.


	19. Fuoco e fiamme

                                                                                                  **CAPITOLO 19: FUOCO E FIAMME**

 

 

 

 

Blaine si era svegliato da qualche giorno ormai, sembrava aver ripreso completamente le forze.   
Lui e Dante si scambiavano opinioni, Santana li sbeffeggiava, Sara interveniva per far tacere l'idiozia generale e Kurt rimaneva in disparte, lo era rimasto da quando Blaine aveva aperto gli occhi.   
Era rimasto al suo capezzale per settimane, aveva pregato quel Dio in cui non credeva, per farlo tornare tra loro ed ora era tutto come se non fosse mai successo.   
Blaine era un pò imbranato, lo aveva capito, ed era una delle cose che adorava di lui.   
Kurt era nel giardino sul retro intento a prendere dell'acqua nel pozzo, cosa che faceva ormai tante volte al giorno per il caldo che si faceva sentire sempre di più.   
Era così preso che non sentì dei passi raggiungerlo.   
<Hey hai visto Santana?> sussultò appena sentì la sua voce e fece cadere la brocca che aveva appena riempito.   
<Scusa, non volevo spaventarti> sogghignò mentre gli si avvicinò raccogliendola da terra.   
Si girò guardandolo <no, colpa mia. Ero tra le nuvole> sorrise, si guardarono per qualche secondo di troppo fissi negli occhi.   
Distolsero lo sguardo, entrambi imbarazzati <comunque no, non so dove sia>   
<Pazienza> fece lui scrollando le spalle <mi evito qualche altra battuta acida>   
Silenzio.   
Kurt muoveva avanti e indietro un piede nella terra secca.   
<So che..> Blaine spostò lo sguardo verso la casa, portandosi una mano tra i capelli <mi sei stato molto vicino durante il mio sonno.. bèh, grazie> tornò su di lui, due pozze d'acqua si tuffarono nel suo sguardo dorato, aveva le guance accentuate di rosa contro il suo colorito pallido.   
<E' una cosa che si fa quando tieni a qualcu-> si fermò storcendo la bocca e chiudendo gli occhi.   
<Scusa, non volevo> si girò per rilegare la brocca alla corda.   
<Ma a me fa piacere, cioè si, insomma> Kurt rise, adorava il suo essere impacciato.   
<Cavolo, non farò altro che scusarmi, sono un idiota in queste cose>   
<Cose.. tipo?>   
Sentì altri passi e un braccio poco dopo sfiorò il suo <hai avuto qualche storia, da quando è successo tutto questo?> fu un sussurro.   
<Si, ma non è andata bene. Tu?>   
<No.. sono troppo impegnato a mantenere in vita il mio amico>  
<Non mi pare lui si faccia tanti problemi>   
<Hey.. no, dai > rise <perchè ce l'hai tanto con lui?>   
<Ti ho quasi perso per colpa sua>  
<Sono ancora qui> il suo respiro accanto all'orecchio.   
Sorrise verso l'acqua profonda del pozzo, vide i suoi stessi occhi brillare.   
Fece scorrere la corda e riprese la brocca, piena di acqua fresca, la poggiò sul bordo <bene..> si girò verso di lui, pochi centimetri di distanza <vedi di rimanerci> riprese la brocca e girò i tacchi tornando verso la casa.   
<Puoi scommetterci!> gli urlò l'altro, mentre si chiudeva la porta del retro alle spalle e tirava un sospiro di sollievo

  
\--

  
Stavano preparando i veicoli e le varie armi per la partenza, Kurt si occupava dell'equipaggiamento da mettere nel 4x4, quando sentì Blaine correre dietro di lui <no, no fermo, quello lo prendo io> gli strappò dalle mani un BARRETT M82, un pesante fucile semi-automatico anti-materiale, capace di abbattere facilmente stazioni radar, camion o altri veicoli pesanti nemici.   
Dante voleva quel tipo di fucile sempre con se, in modo tale che un suo compagno si posizionasse ad una distanza adeguata a proteggere i propri alleati da eventuali attacchi corazzati.   
Lo trovarono all'interno di una base abbandonata della D. C. un colpo di fortuna notevole.   
Kurt lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio scettico <è per nascondere qualche mancanza?>   
Blaine rimase immobile con un punto interrogativo al posto della faccia.   
L'altro rise <no, lascia perdere>   
Senza capire ancora l'affermazine si allontanò per raggiungere la moto di Dante.   
<Ti fai prendere per il culo da una farfallina?> Santana ridacchiava alle sue spalle.   
<Cosa?> l'ispanica gli si avvicinò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla <l'hai capita almeno?>   
<Si può sapere di cosa parlate?>   
<Oddio... sapevo che eri tardo, ma non fino a questo punto> gli si avvicinò ulteriormente coprendogli l'orecchio con una mano.   
Blaine ascoltò la mora e piano piano cominciò ad allargare la bocca per lo stupore <oh mio dio, NO. Non lo accetto> portò una mano al mento per pensare <devo trovare un modo per vendicarmi> Santana lo guardò divertita e si allontanò.   
Il ragazzo si girò verso Kurt che, da lontano, stava parlando con Angie, notò qualcosa alla sua cintura, si bloccò e gli venne un idea.   
Con un ghigno, si avviò per salutare la piccola.

\--

Erano passati ormai sei mesi da quando Mark aveva lasciato i suoi compagni, senza un motivo apparente.   
<Ok, allora.. stavolta proviamo a perlustrare una zona piu ampia. Sara, tu e Santana andrete nella zona dell'aeroporto. Kurt, Burt voi due, invece vi perlustrate per bene Cuttern Island. Prendete la Tornance, è piu sicura come strada>   
<Tu e Blaine dove andrete?> Santana stava guardando la mappa, cercado di capire bene dove andare.   
<Noi alle Valley Hills>   
<Cosi lontano?>   
<Si, rientreremo fra tre giorni>   
<Okay.. Quinn rimarrà a casa?>   
<Si, ancora non ti fidi di lei, Lopez?>  
<Ho mai dato l'impressione di fidarmi, Wolgast?>   
<Hai ragione, ma il dottore resta qui, quindi sono sicuro che non succederà nulla>   
<Okay, va bene, ma più che altro sei sicuro che sia una saggia decisione far venire anche Sara?>   
<Lo so, ma ha insistito cosi tanto per venire, non posso negarglielo un'altra volta>   
<Ma l'hai vista? E' la tua ragazza e la stai facendo venire in quelle condizioni!>   
<CRISTO, LOPEZ, vuole cercare suo fratello, le sue condizioni non ti devono interessare, sono fatti miei e della mia ragazza, chiudi il becco >   
Santana respirò profondamente, quasi a rassegnarsi, girò le spalle al ragazzo e camminò fino a raggiungere la sua lamborghini.   
<Allora, dalle mie informazioni la D.C. ha spostato la sua base a nord di Crystal City quindi evitiamo quella zona> Dante continuava a battere il dito su diversi punti della mappa.   
<Si, ma ci sono ancora gli Epurati in giro> Blaine guardò Santana sapendo del suo passato tra le fila della fazione nemica.   
Il mese appena passato fu molto duro, la ricerca di Mark li aveva portati spesso ad avere scontri con gli infetti e con le forze militari degli Epurati, che ultimamente pullulavano in quelle zone.   
<Gli Epurati non sono una grande minaccia, le loro truppe non superano mai le dieci persone. Una buona tattica, un buon nascondiglio e li facciamo fuori in un batter d'occhio>   
Dante ormai era diventato il leader del gruppo, senza una presenza come quella di Mark era indispensabile prendere le redini e tenere al sicuro tutti gli altri.   
<Blaine, vuoi aggiungere qualcosa prima di partire?>   
<Si, allora.. se lo vedete non cercate di avvicinarvi, chiamate sulla mia radio e verremo immediatamente>   
<Perchè?> chiese Sara scettica.   
<Perchè conosco Mark, se è andato via avrà i suoi motivi, sono sicuro che non ci avrebbe mai lasciato per una ripicca>   
<O per una puttana..> aggiunse l'ispanica con tono irritato.   
<Santana, fai come ho detto, se lo vedi contattami... capito?>  
<Si, si claro>   
<Allora, Brianna, Doc.. avete imparato a sparare con una certa precisione, quindi sono sicuro che sarete in grado di difendere la casa>   
<Tranquillo, Dante>   
<E a me niente armi? Mi sento alquanto discriminata> Quinn se ne stava seduta sotto il portico con i suoi occhiali da sole neri sempre in testa.   
<Quando mi sentirò sicuro ti darò un'arma>   
<Ma dai Dantuccio, ci conosciamo da sei mesi ormai.. anzi anche di più e non vuoi affidarmi una piccola pistola?>   
Sara si avvicinò a Santana sussurandogli all'orecchio <se quella troia lo chiama di nuovo in quel modo gli stacco le unghie dalle dita delle mani una ad una>   
<Tranquilla, io la tengo ferma> rispose l'altra facendo comparire un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra della ramata.   
La discussione tra Quinn e Dante finì con quest'ultimo visibilmente alterato dalle continue intromissioni della bionda.   
Il gruppo iniziò ad incamminarsi verso le macchine, quando la piccola Angie fermò Dante tirandogli un lembo della camicia che portava aperta.   
<Signor Wolgast.. signore..>   
L'uomo si abbassò alla sua altezza <hey, piccola. Ti ho già detto che potresti iniziare a chiamarmi Dante ora>   
<Oh beh.. ecco.. signor.. Dante.. è sicuro che riuscirà a trovare Mark questa volta?>  
<Lo troverò, fidati>   
<Grazie mille>   
Dante passò una mano sui capelli della ragazzina, prese le chiavi della sua moto e partì insieme a Blaine, lo stesso fecero Burt e Kurt sul 4x4, Sara e Sant sulla lambo.

  
\--

  
Erano ormai in viaggio da una mezz'ora quando Dante si accorse di cosa aveva in mano Blaine guardando dallo specchietto retrovisore.   
<Ma quello non è di Kurt?> Gli domandò Dante incredulo.  
<Sì > gli rispose sorridente mentre cercava di destreggiarsi con il sai preso in prestito da Kurt, cosa di cui non si era ancora accorto,con una sola mano mentre con l'altra si teneva in equilibrio.   
<Non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni amico> deglutì.   
<Perchè?!>   
<E' molto protettivo verso quei cosi>   
La radio cominciò a captare un segnale, entrambi la guardarono, Blaine trattenne il respiro poi si schiarì la voce <qui.. Blaine>   
<Tu! Brutto nano da giardino, Frodo che morirà prima di trovare l'anello, se solo riprovi a fare una cosa del genere giuro che te li strappo quei capelli e quelle sopracciglia assurde-PASSO>   
Finì la conversazione.   
<Te l'avevo detto>   
Le sopracciglia in questione erano arrivate all'attaccatura dei capelli per lo stupore.

\--

Dopo che Kurt ebbe posato la radio sul cruscotto dell'auto, Burt ruppe il silenzio che si era creato.   
<Cosa ha fatto per farti alterare così?>   
Kurt tenne stretto l'unico sai che gli era rimasto <una cosa stupida.. odio le cose stupide>   
<E perchè l'ha fatto?>   
<Perchè le persone stupide lo fanno> l'uomo lo guardò, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada.   
<Tu non pensi che lui sia stupido> il ragazzo fissò un punto all'orizzonte, tirò un sospiro   
<Certo che non lo penso> chiuse gli occhi <è che mi sento vulnerabile senza le mie armi>   
<Non sono solo questo per te vero?> Nel rigirarsi verso l'uomo aprì gli occhi <un oggetto non è solo un oggetto>   
<E una persona non è solo una persona> si fissarono negli occhi per un millesimo di secondo <si vede sai>   
<Cosa? Che sono cotto?> emise una risata isterica voltandosi verso il finestrino poggiando il gomito sul portello e il mento sulla mano <no.. che lo siete>   
Il cuore fece un tuffo, ma cominciò a rilassarsi e sulle sue labbra spuntò un sorriso.

\--

  
<Ehm... ci fermiamo un attimo?> Blaine cercò di restare composto e non muoversi troppo per non destabilizzare Dante, che continuò ad andare avanti.   
<Ci siamo gia fermati una volta...non possiamo rallentare>   
<Carissimo, guarda che non controllo la mia vescica>   
Dante roteò gli occhi <va bene> si accostò accanto ad un bosco, rimase a guardia della moto, non accorgendosi che Blaine prese la radio con un gesto rapido scendendo.   
Cercò di contattare Kurt, era sembrato veramente furioso voleva trovare un modo per scusarsi.   
<Puoi passarmi Kurt?>   
Kurt accanto gli fece segno di no con la testa <parla ti sente> gli disse in modo comprensivo Burt guardando l'altro dal sedile del passeggero.   
Blaine sbuffò ma decise comunque di parlare <mi dispiace se ti ha dato fastidio quello che ho fatto, ma dopo aver capito- grazie a Santana... diamine mi sto sputtanando pubblicamente, spero almeno che serva. Comunque dicevo dopo aver capito la tua bellissima battuta, ho cercato di vendicarmi un pochino>   
Aspettò una risposta, ma non arrivò, ripremette il pulsante <dai, mi dispiace veramente>   
Senti qualche rumore in sottofondo <stai ridendo?>   
Ora sentì chiaramente la risata <no, ma grazie> rise anche lui.   
<Forse le accetto> ancora rideva <dai, ci vediamo dopo>   
Chiuse la conversazione e Blaine tornò da Dante, continuava a guardarsi intorno <cosa c'è?>  
<Niente>   
<Ti vedo agitato>   
<vedo che hai preso la radio>   
<..Si> disse mentre la rimetteva a posto con fare lento e imbarazzato.   
Dante si girò verso di lui.   
<Evita di mentirmi> sì, era decisamente preoccupato per qualcosa, lo si vedeva dalla fronte corrugata   
<Non è niente.. una piccola discussione con Kurt>

<Vedi di trattarmelo bene>   
<Come tu tratti bene la tua ragazza facendola venire in missione con noi?>  
Era l'idea che trutti avevano in testa, ma nessuno aveva avuto il fegato di dirglielo in maniera così diretta, togliendo Santana.   
<Quello che facciamo io e la mia ragazza non ti deve interessare...non vi deve interessare. E comunque..oddio> Dante si portò entrambe le mani alla testa <cosa avete contro di me?> ora le riportò giù <cosa dovrei fare? Tanto non mi darebbe ascolto>   
<Dante, Sara è incinta cristo, sei mesi.. sei fottuti mesi e tu la porti in giro cosi?>   
<Lo volete capire tutti quanti che vuole cercare suo fratello? Sono tre mesi che non partecipa ad una spedizione... non potevo negarglielo ancora>   
<Dimmi per cosa sei preoccupato>   
<Io non sono preoccupato di nulla, piu che altro vorrei che tu non illuda troppo Kurt!>   
<Illudere?> lo fissò incredulo, come poteva pensare una cosa del genere?   
<Si, ha sofferto e sta soffrendo tutt'ora e non è una cosa che nasconde.. e non voglio che lo usi come distrazione>   
<Pensi che in questo periodo nessuno stia soffrendo? Pensi che Sara sia felice in questo momento di far crescere un figlio in questo modo? Kurt non è il primo e non sarà l'ultimo... ma voglio fare qualcosa per cercare di farlo stare bene>   
<Potresti evitare di tirare in ballo Sara?>   
<Senti, lo so che sei preoccupato per lei, e tutti di diamo addosso, ma cerca di pensarla in questo momento come tu mi dici di Kurt..io e lui non stiamo neanche insieme>   
< io e Sara si, quindi ciò che facciamo, ciò che decidiamo, non vi riguarda, n'è a te, n'è tantomeno a Santana>   
<Ora cosa c'entra Santana?>   
<Nulla, senti, finiamola qui, ne riparleremo con calma a casa>   
<Tu mi dici di trattare bene il tuo amico e io non posso dirti quello che penso riguardo la tua compagna...che si dia il caso sia una mia buona amica e ci tenga molto a lei...sei coerente>   
<Bene, allora facciamo così.. io mi occupo della mia ragazza> si indicò <e tu cerchi il tuo amico> questa volta l'indice verso Blaine, poi emise una risata isterica <oh.. giusto.. tu non saresti in grado di trovare nemmeno uno dei tuoi fottuti ricci>   
<Ah, è questo quello che pensi? Come hai fatto ha rigirarti la frittata in così poco tempo? Non stavamo comandando insieme? Cosa cazzo ti prende?>   
<Cosa mi prende> Sembrò essersi calmato, si poggiò con entrambe le mani sul sellino della moto davanti a lui, li separava <mi prende che sono sei mesi.. sei stramaledettissimi mesi che cerchiamo quell'idiota e non siamo riusciti a trovare nemmeno una traccia. Cosa ti fa pensare che ci riusciremo?>   
<Semplicemente me lo sento, ora per favore calmiamoci, non scanniamoci con i nostri problemi personali tanto per darci qualche colpa e torniamo a cercare quel cretino> Blaine allungò una mano che colpì giocosamente la spalla dell'altro che, dopo un sospiro di sollievo sciolse la tensione di poco prima.   
<Hai ragione, scusa>   
<Anche a te>   
Risalirono sulla moto e continuarono per la loro strada.

  
\--

  
Passò un'ora da quando erano partite, Sara e Santana avevano superato l'Outlock Park di qualche miglio.   
<Senti, Sara.. posso farti una domanda?>   
<Si, certo>   
<Hai rubato una valigetta agli Epurati?>   
<Cosa?>  
<Hai sentito>   
<..si, ma poi è andata persa>   
<Come è andata persa?>   
<Si... mi è stata sottratta quando sono stata presa in ostaggio da Mason, poi non so piu che fine abbia fatto>   
<Diavolo.. sai almeno cosa conteneva?>   
<Certo, se Sykes l'avesse già usata saremo in grossi guai. C'erano tre fiale... lui ne poteva utilizzare solo una, se avesse provato ad iniettarsi la seconda, la reazione del sangue l'avrebbe ucciso>   
<E' davvero cosi potente?>   
<Si.. gli Epurati hanno riprodotto una copia perfetta di quella cellula>   
< almeno hanno fatto qualcosa di buono>   
<Non direi. Senti... all'aeroporto ci siamo state due giorni fa quindi è impossibile che Mark si trovi li,andiamo all'isola che collega la Broken Zone a Crystal City. E' grande cosi controlliamo anche la zona tra l'aeroporto e il ponte che porta all'isola>   
<mmm.. Hai ragione Smith, ma se Dante lo viene a sapere?>   
<Tranquilla.. so come calmarlo> le fece l'occhiolino.   
<Wow, ragazza.. mi impressioni!>   
<Sai, è la tua influenza, devo iniziare ad allontanarmi da te!>   
Le due risero e cambiarono direzione.   
Contattarono per radio Burt e Kurt, informandoli del cambio di rotta.   
<Noi siamo quasi arrivati, ma perchè avete cambiato strada? Dovevamo perlustrarla noi quella zona>   
<Intuizione di Sara noi saremo li fra mezz'ora al massimo, aspettateci all'imbocco del ponte a nordest>   
<Ok>   
Dopo mezz'ora arrivarono al ponte, dove le attendevano Kurt e Burt.   
<Allora? Nessuna traccia di Mark lungo la strada?>   
<No, nulla> rispose Burt con tono afflitto.   
Kurt si allontanò con la radio, contattando Dante e Blaine.   
Il segnale arrivò ai due ragazzi che si erano fermati per una sosta forzata.   
<Ragazzi, qui Kurt, mi ricevete?>   
La radio parlava e Blaine guardò Dante, che ridendo gli disse di prendere la radio e allontanarsi.   
<Ciao, bel ragazzo, qui Blaine!>

  
\--

  
La conversazione durò circa dieci minuti, quando Kurt tornò sentì una discussione tra Burt e Santana trovando quest'ultima con lo sguardo basso, mentre stringeva con una mano la collana che le aveva dato Mark, quasi sperando in un miracolo.   
Sara si irrigidì di colpo <fermi tutti... avete sentito?>   
<Sentito cosa?>   
<C'è stata un esplosione, a ovest oltre il ponte... non l'avete sentita?>   
<Sara.. ma che stai dicendo?>   
<FORZA TUTTI IN MACCHINA... VELOCI>   
Sara corse in macchina, seguita da Santana che ancora stava cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo, la rossa prese la radio e si mise in contatto con Dante.   
<Mi ricevi?>   
<Forte e chiaro dimmi tutto>   
<SO DOVE SI TROVA MARK>   
<Cosa?>   
<Dove siete voi?>   
<Abbiamo appena raggiunto il ponte a nord dell'aeroporto>   
<Bene, dovete arrivare al parco a nord di Crystal City>   
<Il Middle Park intendi?>   
<Si, veloci!>   
<Okay> La conversazione si interruppe, Santana aveva il piede premuto a tutta forza sull'accelleratore, tanto che Burt faceva fatica a starle dietro.   
Ci misero meno di un ora ad arrivare, si fermarono in una zona desolata dove c'erano solo palazzi e macerie.   
<Più avanti c'è un grande parco.. guardate il fumo!>   
I quattro alzarono gli occhi al cielo,Sara non si era sbagliata.   
<Dobbiamo contattare Dante..> ricordò Kurt   
<No.. lasciali arrivare, tranquillo. Qui ci pensiamo noi>   
Santana era decisa a ritrovare il ragazzo, e se ne fregò degli ordini di Blaine e Dante.   
<Ma Blaine ha detto->   
<So benissmo cosa ha detto, ma non posso stare a guardare mentre il mio ex va in giro a fare Dio solo sa cosa>   
Detto ciò tirò fuori la pistola dalla fondina e si incamminò, fino ad arrivare al parco, ormai devastato dalle fiamme.   
<Qui... c'era una struttura, come diavolo ha fatto a farla saltare in aria?>   
<Era degli Epurati... riconosco lo stemma su quella parete, o su quello che ne è rimasto>   
<Siamo arrivati troppo tardi>   
<No, invece... SIETE ARRIVATI GIUSTO IN TEMPO>  
I ragazzi si girarono, si trovarono circondati da una ventina di soldati con altre tre persone davanti a loro.   
<Dio, Lady Lopez.. come sei imbruttita, non ti ricordavo cosi>   
<Questa non ci voleva.. la triade al completo!> Scherzò Santana.   
La triade erano i tre generali principali degli epurati, Jhon VanBrok, Xander Frost e Wade Quorr, insieme formavano un team imbattibile. L'astuzia di Frost serviva a creare strategie militari infallibili, la vasta esperienza di Quorr aiutava nelle situazioni critiche in battaglia mentre la grande abilità nel comando di VanBrok chiudeva il cerchio.   
<Quorr... ti hanno insegnato a parlare, fai progressi, dov'è Mark?>   
<Oh... l'infetto giusto? Non so dirtelo, ma spero arrivi presto, Lady Yusuff ha detto che questo fuochino lo avrebbe attirato qua>   
Burt si mise davanti ai suoi compagni <bene, allora vedremo se aveva ragione. Sara tu vai in macchina e non ti muovere di li>   
<No >   
<Non farmelo ripetere di nuovo>   
<No.. non voglio muovermi di qua>   
<Sara, pensa al bambino>   
<Ha ragione il vecchio, ragazza... sali in macchina, non voglio avere sulla coscenza la tua vita> Frost si intromise, stava giocherellando con un pugnale, con cui si punzecchiava l'indice della mano coperta dal guanto di pelle.   
Santana si avvicinò a Sara esortandola ad andare nella macchina ed aspettare li, lei non se lo fece ripetere e molto contrariata entrò nel 4x4.   
<Allora, quanto ci vorrà prima che Mark arrivi? Ve l'ha detto Lady Yusuff questo?>   
<Che c'è Lopez, sei preoccupata?>   
<Non sono affari che ti riguardano Jhon>   
<Oh, aspetta Jhon.. secondo me la ragazza si è innamorata!>   
<Non sparare cazzate Frost, Lady Lopez cuore di ghiaccio innamorata?>   
<Facciamo che ora divento Lady Lopez che ti apre in due?>   
Santana scansò Burt con uno spintone e puntò la pistola verso VanBrok, ma prontamente le guardie si misero in posizione di attacco verso l'ispanica.   
<Bene, voglio proprio vedere cosa fai ora!>   
La ragazza non abbassò la sua arma, il puntino laser della pistola rimaneva fisso sulla fronte di Vanbrok, il dito sul grilletto tremava.   
All'improvviso si udì un tintinnio, seguito subito dopo dall'accasciarsi di sei guardie.   
<COS->   
<PROVATE SOLO A TOCCARLA E GIURO CHE VI UCCIDO UNO AD UNO>   
Una figura incappucciata fece la sua comparsa tra le fiamme, accompagnata da un ragazzo mulatto, con una cresta riccia.   
Frost guardò rapidamente i corpi, tutti colpiti con un cerchio a quattro punte in testa.   
<Shuriken?>   
<uuuh, bella mira amico, però ne hai mancati un paio> il mulatto sbeffeggiò l'altro ragazzo indicando un paio di shuriken conficcati in terra.   
<Lo so.. mi sono sfuggiti> il ragazzo teneva la testa bassa, il suo volto non si mostrava.   
<Mark?> Santana guardò con stupore la figura incappucciata, era lui.   
Aveva cambiato totalmente aspetto.   
Portava scarponi neri con cinghie, pantaloni neri con una cinta a gancio paramilitare, dove teneva due pugnali WAKIZASHI dietro al bacino, la fondina per la pistola a destra e un paio di piccole sacche sulla sinistra dove probabilmente teneva i suoi shuriken.   
La maglia senza maniche nera, con scollatura a V era coperta dal telo.   
Il cappuccio era molto rovinato, il rosso stava diventando sempre più scuro, gli copriva totalmente la parte superiore del viso, mentre il resto del telo scivolava sulla schiena, svolazzando a destra e a sinistra quando c'era un filo di vento.   
Mark si parò davanti all'ispanica dandogli la schiena, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla triade.   
<Lopez torna con gli altri, qui ci pensiamo noi>   
La figura incappucciata snobbò la ragazza, e chiamò a se il compagno.   
<Noah.. fai fuori gli altri soldati>   
<Sono quattordici uomini.. come pensi che il tuo amico possa farli fuori tutti?>   
Quorr non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire di parlare che il ragazzo accanto a Mark, in una frazione di secondo, tirò fuori due revolver LE MAT da nove colpi ciascuna, ci mise meno di tre secondi.   
La velocità lasciò tutti sbigottiti.   
Le guardie a supporto della triade caddero senza vita.   
<Ci hai messo troppo>   
<Lo so, scusa.. Daisy è rimasta incastrata nella fondina>   
<Bene, ora occupati del vecchio e dei due ragazzi e butta un occhio sulla panciona in macchina. Non voglio interferenze di alcun genere>   
<Al comando! Ci pensa Puckzilla!>   
<Odio la terza persona Noah>   
<Muahhaha>   
<MA CHE DIAVOLO SUCCEDE?>   
Santana era spaesata, come tutti gli altri del resto.   
<Mark... che ti è successo?>  
<....>   
Il ragazzo si tolse finalmente il cappuccio.   
I capelli erano piu lunghi, li teneva sorretti da una fascia rosso scuro, con nodo dietro la nuca.   
Era cambiato in tutto, non sembrava piu lui.   
<ALLORA LA SMETTIAMO CON QUESTE TELENOVELA E INIZIAMO?>   
I tre generali sembrarono fregarsene dei soldati appena uccisi.   
<Bene, chi vuole morire per primo tra voi tre?>   
VanBrok si fece avanti, ma venne stoppato da Frost <Fermo Jhon.. se permetti l'infetto è mio!>   
<Va bene, Xander, accomodati. Ma ricorda non ucciderlo Maalthir lo vuole vivo>   
<Oh, stai tranquillo, VanCoso non lo ucciderete tanto facilmente!>   
Il mulatto rideva e masticava una gomma, mentre teneva fisso lo sguardo su Santana.   
<Cos'hai da guardare caffelatte?>   
<Oh nulla> il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore, per poi ammiccarle e tirarle un bacio, per tutta risposta la ragazza lo guardò schifata.   
Mark non fece caso al compagno, rimase fisso a guardare il suo rivale.   
<Bene, Frost.. COMINCIAMO!>


	20. Decisioni

                                                                                                            **CAPITOLO 20: DECISIONI**

 

 

 

Il vento continuava a soffiare facendo svolazzare in ogni direzione il velo di Mark.   
Burt, Kurt e Santana erano immobili, ancora increduli di aver ritrovato l'amico, stavano aspettando l'arrivo di Blaine e Dante che sarebbero arrivati di lì a qualche minuto.   
E il nuovo ragazzo? Quel Noah.   
Il mulatto si mise davanti ai tre ragazzi a braccia conserte, come ordinatogli da Mark.   
<Allora.. sta per iniziare lo spettacolo gente, quindi restate fermi dove siete. Chi prova ad intervenire si prende un calcio nel sedere, chi prova a fiatare si becca un calcio nel sedere, per la caliente signorina invece posso lasciare il mio numero di frequenza radio, contattami quando vuoi>   
Santana continuava a fissarlo con aria di totale disgusto.   
<HEY, PUCKZILLA TIENI CALMA LA TUA BISCIA, NON LA PUNTARE>   
<Oh, eddai Dixon>   
<E' la mia ragazza Noah, non so quanto ti conviene>   
Mark non girava mai lo sguardo, puntava fisso il suo avversario senza muovere un muscolo.   
<Scusami? Ragazza? Wow.. che concezione hai di coppia? Perchè sai.. quando tramortisci una ragazza dopo averla baciata non credo che dopo possa ancora considerarsi la tua ragazza> Santana era scattata in avanti ma fu fermamente stoppata dal braccio di Noah, che quasi automaticamente si poggiò sul seno dell'ispanica.   
<Leva... quel braccio da li... prima che te lo stacco>   
<Oh.. scusami... riflesso involontario>   
Mark prese una sorta di shuriken da una delle due sacche e senza girarsi, lo lanciò sul braccio del compagno.   
<AAAHH CHE DIAVOLO MARK..>   
<Togli quel braccio.. o il prossimo te lo lancerò in testa>   
Noah si tolse il cerchio a quattro punte dal braccio, e in un attimo la sua ferita si rimarginò completamente.   
Burt rimase sbalordito, come gli altri.   
<Cosa? La tua ferita si è richiusa!>   
<Tranquillo, nonno.. normale amministrazione. Ora se permettete basta parlare, godiamoci lo spettacolo>   
<AVETE FINITO DI FARE I BUFFONI?> Quorr era impaziente, non vedeva l'ora di osservare l'infetto in azione.   
<Si.. possiamo iniziare>   
Frost partì di scatto, Mark rimase ancora immobile, e quando fu a pochi centimetri dalla sua spada, portò la mano destra dietro il bacino, prendendo uno dei suoi pugnali wakizashi.   
Parò il colpo con il pugnale, poi attaccò Frost con un pugno all'addome.   
<Alzati...>  
<Maledetto>   
Mark continuava a non muoversi di un passo, nemmeno per avvicinarsi all'avversario.   
<Vuoi venire qua o devo fare tutto io?>   
<Puoi fare ciò che vuoi.. tanto non riuscirai a colpirmi, ti sto dando solo una possibilità di vita in più>   
<Che sbruffone>   
<Sto aspettando>   
Frost ritornò ad attaccarlo con un fendente deviato nuovamente con il pugnale, poi ancora un taglio orizzontale alla gola che schivò tirando leggermente indietro la testa.   
<Forza, Xander.. non sai fare di meglio?> i suoi compagni lo sbeffeggiavano.  
<Sto perdendo la pazienza> Frost girava intorno al ragazzo, roteando la sua arma.   
<Bene.. almeno riuscirai a colpirmi>   
Tentò ancora un attacco, questa volta Mark si spostò e lo colpì ancora una volta.   
Noah iniziò a ridere <Cavolo, amico, ce la farai a colpirlo?>   
Mark fulminò il compagno, che subito fece segno di chiudersi la bocca come una zip.   
<Bene allora, continuiamo> camminò lentamente verso l'altro, ma il rombo di un motore lo distrasse.   
<Cosa diav-.. MARK?>   
Il ragazzo si girò e si bloccò lasciando cadere il suo pugnale in terra.   
<B-Blaine>   
Un attimo dopo si vide qualcosa spuntare dal suo stomaco, e molto sangue colare, era la spada di Frost che l'aveva trafitto da parte a parte.   
<MARK!> Sara dall'interno della macchina sgranò gli occhi, in un attimo aprì lo sportello e si precipitò dal fratello.   
<CRISTO FROST, CHE HAI FATTO?> i membri della triade lanciarono granate fumogene in mezzo al gruppo, creando una cortina grigia che rendeva quasi impossibile la visuale.   
Quando il fumo scomparve la triade era scomparsa.   
Mark a terra, lacerato dal dolore, sputò sangue.   
Venne raggiunto immediatamente dal mulatto <Stringi i denti ti tolgo questa cosa >  
<Veloce... fa un male cane>   
<Okay, al mio tre! Uno..> Noah tirò fuori la spada e la gettò lontano, Mark gli inveì contro <BRUTTO IDIOTA DOVE SONO IL DUE E IL TRE?>   
<Due e tre... contento?>   
Gli occhi del ragazzo si chiusero lentamente, il suo respiro rallentò fino a fermarsi, rimase in quello stato per troppo a lungo.   
Santana rimase shockata, era vero che aveva desiderato la sua morte, ma vederla cosi non la lasciò indifferente, ma la ferita iniziò a rimarginarsi.   
Sembrò deceduto per qualche minuto, per poi tornare con una forte ispirazione.   
<Dio Noah.. c'è mancato poco>   
<Che diavolo fai? Dai le spalle all'avversario? Ma sei idiota?>   
<Aiutami ad alzarmi invece di parlare> Noah lo prese per un avambraccio e lo rialzò, facendogli da sostegno.   
<Ti abbiamo trovato > Blaine cercò di avvicinarsi all'amico, ma Noah gli si parò davanti.   
<Hey idiota, spostati>   
<Tu avvicinati e io ti ammazzo>   
<Senti bei capelli, togliti di mezzo, o ti faccio un occhio nero>   
<Provaci e vedi come ti ritroverai a gambe all'aria>   
Mark poggiò una mano sulla spalla del nuovo compagno <Calmo Noah, andiamo via prima che succeda qualcosa>   
<Mark.. ti abbiamo appena ritrovato e tu te ne vuoi andare? Ma sai quanto diavolo ci abbiamo messo? Sei mesi, SEI fottutissimi mesi senza di te> Il ragazzo si girò verso Sara, che teneva basso lo sguardo, quasi a non voler vedere quello che stesse accadendo, subito dopo spostò lo sguardo su Blaine, e sulla figura dietro di lui, ovvero quella di Dante.   
<Hey amico,dimmi,come ti sei sentito quando ci hai voltato le spalle per la prima volta?>   
Dante non rispose, abbassò il fucile che aveva imbracciato, e alzò lo sguardo al cielo.   
<Dante Wolgast... sto parlando con te, DIMMI, COME TI SEI SENTITO> continuava a non rispondere.   
<Bene.. ora ne ho la certezza, hai provato lo stesso che sto provando io ora>   
<Mark>   
<E ora cosa vorresti fare Dixon?> Santana si intromise bruscamente nella conversazione.   
<Non ti riguarda>   
<Non mi riguarda? Dov'è quella sgualdrina? Come si chiamava.. ah, Heylee>   
<Lei non centra nulla con questo>   
<Oh, ma fammi il piacere>   
<Sant, stai esagerando, non sai nulla... nulla di quello che è accaduto in questi mesi. Sono cambiate molte cose>   
<Già... hai ragione> la ragazza si staccò dopo un attimo di esitazione la collana e gliela tirò.   
Non raggiunse Mark, si fermò qualche metro prima.   
<Sant.. prima o poi capirai il perchè delle mie scelte>   
<No, Mark... non le capisco ora e non le capirò mai>   
Il ragazzo diede una pacca a Noah, voleva andarsene di li.   
<Non fare un'altro passo Smith >   
Era la prima volta che Blaine usava quella parola non lo aveva mai chiamato per cognome.   
<Smith è morto.. molto tempo fa>   
<E invece no, io lo sento e ti conosco>   
Mark rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi fece cenno al compagno di andare.   
<Facciamo cosi Blaine, vieni con me, ti spiegherò tutto quello che è successo.. poi potrai tornare a casa, ma cosi non potrai più rinfacciarmi nulla>   
Blaine rimase spiazzato, non sapeva che fare guardò Kurt, che gli faceva cenno di “no” con la testa, poi si girò verso Santana, che rimase fissa a guardare la collana a terra.   
<Okay, ci sto.. vengo>   
<Bene.. segui Noah>   
<E tu?>   
<Ora vengo, devo ripulire il casino> Mark si allontanò dal compagno.   
<Noah.. prendi la moto e portalo a vedere il covo>   
<Ok andiamo, piccolo Harry Potter. Dobbiamo fare un po’ di strada, segui Puckzilla!>   
Noah e Blaine si allontanarono.   
<Ok ragazzi, voi tornate a casa>   
<Aspetta, Dante.. voglio parlare con Santana>   
<Cosa? E perchè dovrei parlarti>   
<Ti prego Sant...>   
Dante si avvicinò a Mark poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla <E' bello rivederti amico..> quelle parole rimbombarono nella testa di Mark per qualche istante.   
Poi Dante si avvicinò a Sara, le cinse la vita, le toccò la pancia, Mark non fece una piega.   
<Andiamo forza>   
Il 4x4 e la moto di Dante si volatilizzarono, in un attimo rimasero Mark e Santana, su uno sfondo di fuoco e fiamme.   
Il ragazzo camminò verso l'ispanica, si fermò un attimo, raccolse la collana da terra e continuò a camminare.   
Le arrivò di fronte, ma lei non riusciva ad alzare lo sguardo.   
Mark aprì il gancio della catenina, e portò la collana intorno al collo della ragazza. Le spostò i capelli dolcemente, e quasi abbracciandola le riagganciò il ciondolo.   
<Ti amo> le disse con un filo di voce.   
<Te ne sei andato cosi... mi hai lasciato a terra stordita>   
<Sei arrabbiata lo so, ma so anche che non hai mai smesso di pensarmi>   
<E cosa te lo fa credere>   
<Hai tenuto la collana fino ad ora, come ti avevo chiesto, questo per me come prova basta>   
<Mark, sei mesi.. ti rendi conto?>   
<Lo so, ma avevo i miei motivi e ti giuro che ti spiegherò tutto>   
<Quando? Ora sparirai di nuovo?>   
<Non lo so, mi manchi... come mi manca Blaine>   
<E allora torna>   
<Se torno tutto quello che ho fatto fino ad ora sarà inutile, Sykes ci troverà e ci ucciderà tutti>   
<Non se ci sei tu con noi>   
<Non sono abbastanza forte per batterlo>   
Lei gli si avvicinò, dimenticando quello che il ragazzo le aveva fatto patire, unì le loro labbra e lentamente lo baciò. Le mancava il sapore del ragazzo, le mancavano le mani che la stringevano forte, le mancava lui.   
Con la stessa dolcezza si staccò, poggiò la sua fronte su quella del ragazzo e rise sottovoce, lo accarezzò e sempre con un filo di voce cercò di consolarlo.   
<Dicono che l'amore sia in grado di sconfiggere qualsiasi male bèh, se è cosi.. credo che Sykes non riuscirà mai a vincere>   
Mark rise di rimando <Sai che odio le frasi fatte, Santana Lopez che dice frasi di questo genere? No.. non ci credo, cos'è che pensi veramente?>   
L'ispanica passò le sue mani su entrambe le sue guancie <Sono una ragazza, potrei avere dei pensieri da ragazza?>   
<Oh andiamo, Lopez sei una spaccaculi, se non ti conoscessi giurerei che sei un uomo!>   
<Ok, te lo concedo> lo baciò nuovamente, questa volta fu Mark, un pò turbato, a staccarsi da lei.   
<Sant.. torna con gli altri, ora so qual è il mio posto>   
Mark portò entrambe le sue mani sulle spalle della ragazza, le baciò la fronte e la scostò da lui.   
<Volevi sapere cosa penso veramente? Troveremo Sykes, lo ucciderai e ce ne andremo da questo posto>   
<La fai troppo semplice>   
<Ti prego.. non abbandonarci più>   
<Tranquilla, non lo farò>   
La ragazza mise in moto la lambo e partì, guardando Mark che, dopo aver indossato di nuovo il cappuccio, attraversò le fiamme e scomparve tra esse.   
\- Sei uno stronzo lo sai? -   
\- Cosa vuoi pulce? -   
\- Lo vuoi rifare vero? -   
\- Cosa? Baciarla? Certo che si -   
\- Non fare il sarcastico con me bello.. non puoi tradirli di nuovo -   
\- Non li sto tradendo, li sto proteggendo -   
\- Mark ti hanno cercato fino ad oggi e tu li ripaghi andandotene di nuovo? -   
Il ragazzo non rispose, Ade continuò - Ok.. fai come vuoi,deludili di nuovo. Blaine, la tua ragazza appena ritrovata e tua sorella -   
\- Lei sa tutto.. te ne sei dimenticato? -   
\- Certo che non l'ho dimenticato, ma ora la situazione è diversa. Hai visto in che condizioni si trova, è davvero il caso di continuare? -   
Il piccoletto aveva fatto centro, Mark fece una smorfia, continuando a camminare tormentato dai suoi stessi pensieri.


	21. Il tempo trascorso

**CAPITOLO 21: IL TEMPO TRASCORSO**

 

 

< Hai fatto?>   
< Si>   
<Bene, allora partiamo. La D.C. non vede l'ora di riaccoglierti>   
Mark accese la moto, non partì subito, alzò prima lo sguardo al cielo tempestoso grondante di pioggia, pensando a ciò che stava facendo, quando la sua mente fu troppo presa dai pensieri, partì cercando di cacciarli via guidando.   
I due intrapresero un lunghissmo viaggio che durò una settimana buona, tra riposi, rifornimenti ed infetti.   
Arrivarono alle Fear Hills, un posto proibitivo per l'ingente quantità di infetti nella zona, una volta era un gran bel posto dove vivere, una grandissma distesa di verde, l'Eden come direbbero in molti.   
Quando scoppiò il casino, le forze armate cercarono di portare tutta la popolazione in un unico punto, con l'intento di proteggerli e decisero di portarli nell' "Eden", ma fecero un grosso errore: crearono solo un unico grande pasto per gli infetti. In poco tempo tutto divenne solo polvere e rocce, una landa desolata popolata per gran parte della metà dagli infetti.   
Heylee sapeva dove passare per non incontrarli, difatti la D.C. aveva lavorato duramente per creare un tunnel sotterraneo, che portava direttamente alla struttura, imponente, un colosso circondato da mura di cemento armato alte piu di venti metri.   
Entrarono nella struttura, parcheggiarono i loro mezzi, e camminarono fino ai corridoi interni popolati da scienziati e guardie.   
<Siamo arrivati>   
<Bene, con chi dovrò parlare?>   
<Con Fox, gestisce lui la faccenda>   
<E Sykes?>   
<Ora non ti può ricevere, Mark stai attento a ciò che desideri>   
<Non farmi la morale Martinez, so quello che sto facendo>  
Mark entrò nella stanza dove si trovava in quel momento il nuovo comandante in capo di Sykes, Paul Fox, un uomo freddo e deciso, capace di prendere decisioni anche nelle situazioni piu disperate.   
<Bene bene, Smith>   
<Dimmi solo cosa devo fare per incontrare Sykes>  
<Okay, vuoi andare subito al sodo eh? Devi eliminare questo contatto>   
L'uomo gli tese un fascicolo, con dentro dei dati, riguardanti un bersaglio.   
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio a braccia conserte, attendendo che l'altro continuasse a parlare.   
<E' in possesso della valigetta contenente la cellula Andromeda, è pericoloso e bisogna neutralizzarlo>   
<E perchè non lo fa lui?>   
<Semplice, tu volevi un incontro, ha colto la palla al balzo>   
Mark girò le spalle al comandante Fox <dimmi solo dove si trova>   
<Te lo dirà Martinez, ora vai fuori di qui.. ah, mi sono dimenticato, hai una settimana per arrivare a destinazione, e altri tre giorni per eliminarlo>   
<Non mi ci vorrà cosi tanto. Non sono un poppante>  
<Oh, fidati.. tre giorni saranno anche pochi>   
<Come lo trovo?>   
<In nessun modo, sarà lui a trovare te>   
Il ragazzo con una smorfia di scetticismo camminò verso l'uscita della stanza, una volta fuori chiuse la porta e guardò Heylee.   
<Quante possibilità abbiamo?>   
<Poche, se il piano riesce siamo a cavallo cerca di non sbagliare nulla Mark o saremo davvero nei guai>   
<Tranquilla, Martinez..>   
<Un' ultima cosa >  
<Dimmi>   
<Ti accompagnerò in una zona delle Fear Hills in cui sarai libero di cercare senza che gli infetti ti saranno subito addosso>   
<Ottimo>   
<Prendi questa> gli porse una katana di color nero lucido.   
<Cosa dovrei farci?>   
<Al soggetto piace lo scontro diretto con armi da taglio, ti sarà parecchio utile anche contro gli infetti>   
<Non sono un tipo che usa le spade>   
<Dovrai imparare>   
<Okay.. c'è altro che devo sapere>" le disse studiando l'arma e guardarndola di sottecchi.   
<Molto probabilmente sarà nel cuore delle Fear Hills, dovrai camminare parecchio finche non arriverai in una piccola zona verde ed è probabile che lo troverai li>   
<Perfetto. Hey Martinez, non farti ammazzare>   
<Mark... so quello che faccio> e lo guardò con aria di sfida e una smorfia di disprezzo.   
Mark non fece una piega, uscirono dalla base e con le loro moto arrivarono nella zona da cui il ragazzo avrebbe iniziato la sua missione.   
Fu una settimana durissima, sia per i pochi posti in cui fermarsi, sia per l'elevato numero di infetti nelle zone, la notte era dura dormire, teneva sempre un occhio aperto.   
Nella quarta notte passò tutto il tempo a difendersi dagli attacchi dei mostri bavosi, alla fine però ce la fece e lo trovò.   
Come disse Heylee, un piccolo pezzo di terra ancora verde, un posto in cui non sembrava esserci l'ombra di infetti.   
Lasciò la moto a pochi metri dal bosco e si addentrò fino a ritrovarsi di fronte ad un falò.   
Mark si sedette sul tronco vicino al fuoco, socchiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e quando li riaprì si ritrovò una lama al collo.   
<Allora.. sei tu Noah Puckerman?> disse tenendo gli occhi sulla lama rilassato.   
<Dipende.. ho un debito da pagarti?>   
<Non proprio> storse la bocca pensieroso   
<Allora sono io in persona, Noah Puckerman, Puck per gli amici>   
<Da quando hai degli amici? Sapevo che eri un solitario> tirò un sbuffo di risata.   
<Giusto.. non ho amici da un bel pò, hey vorresti essere tu mio amico?>   
<Non credo ti piacerebbe esserlo> il ragazzo abbassò la testa e nel rialzarla i suoi occhia cambiarono colore.   
<Eh già, potresti avere ragione. Sai mi piacciono i tuoi occhi, quel rosso è quasi raccapricciante>   
<E non sai cosa possono fare>   
<Oh si che lo so, anzi forse lo so meglio di te, perchè sai i miei sono bianchi>   
<Bene.. allora ci divertiremo>   
<Sei venuto per uccidermi.. ottimo! Su ordine della D.C. vero?>   
<Wow.. sei perspicace amico>   
<Benissimo, vogliamo iniziare allora?>   
<Non vedevo l'ora che me lo chiedessi>   
Mark si alzò, guardando gli occhi bianchi dell'avversario.   
-Mark fai attenzione, ora hai me in corpo, la tua potenza è aumentata a dismisura, ma faticherai il doppio nel controllo-   
-tranquillo.. posso farcela- Tirò fuori la spada datagli da Heylee, con la quale spostò lentamente la lama dell'avversario dal collo.   
<pronto a iniziare Puckerman?>   
<Ora siamo amici te ne sei dimenticato? Chiamami Puck>   
<Okay, Puck.. si parte>   
I due incrociarono le lame, si sentiva lo stridio del metallo che sfregava, ogni attacco era ben parato da quel Noah, che non rispondeva mai e si limitava a difendersi. Lo scontrò andò avanti cosi per diversi minuti, quando poi chiese una pausa.   
<Fermo.. ti vedo col fiatone, forza riposati>   
<Mi prendi per il culo?>   
<No, sono serissimo. Quando affronto un avversario, lo voglio al 100%.. quindi riposati>   
Mark rimase di stucco, non notava nessun segno di menzogna nella sua voce, ne tantomeno nel suo volto.   
\- Te l'avevo detto che avresti faticato..- posò la spada nel fodero e si sedette.   
<Allora, Mark, raccontami.. cosa ti ha spinto qui?>   
<Come se non lo sapessi già>   
<Forza... lo so che non fai parte della D.C.>   
<Come fai ad esserne sicuro?>   
<Perchè se volevi uccidermi davvero lo avresti fatto al primo colpo di spada, hai una potenza notevole e anche non essendo completo puoi sottomettere uno come me. Ma il tuo problema è che combatti con troppi grilli per la testa>   
<Spiegati>   
Noah si sedette vicino al ragazzo, guardando il fuoco bruciare lentamente i pezzi di legna.   
<Nel senso, non combatti sereno, per vincere in battaglia non basta la forza e le abilità, ma devi avere una mente sgombra per percepire qualsiasi cosa, pericolo, suoni, rumori sospetti.. se ti avessi attaccato durante il duello non saresti sopravvissuto>   
<Tutte cazzate>  
Mandò gli occhi al cielo <Devi imparare a toglierti tutto dalla mente, senti io ho la valigetta e non te la darò, ma mi farebbe piacere se tu venissi con me. Ho capito come sei fatto, ti aiuterò a portare a termine la tua missione, la tua VERA missione>   
<E perchè mai dovresti farlo?>   
<Perchè il mio piccolo amichetto mi dice che devo aiutarti.. e io mi fido di lui>   
<Aspetta.. il tuo piccolo amichetto?>   
<Si.. ce l'hai anche tu, alcuni lo chiamano Ade>   
<...>   
<Cosa c'è?Pensavi di essere l'unico a possederlo?>   
< Io l'ho preso da una bambina tramite una trasfusione>   
<E questo spiega la tua forza... senti, mi sono stufato di andare in giro da solo, ho bisogno di un compagno anche io ho delle vendette da attuare, ma se tu non ti fidi di me come io mi sto fidando di te, allora tutto è inutile>   
Mark non fece in tempo a rispondere che all'improvviso degli aerei sorvolarono l zona, sganciando delle bombe ad alto contenuto combustibile.   
I due si alzarono appena sentirono l'aereo.   
<Va bene..mi fido>   
<Bene, andiamo, quelle bombe toccheranno il suolo fra poco, e io non vorrei essere qui quando lo faranno> Noah cominciò a correre, lui si mise a ridere prese la moto e gli si accostò.   
<Non credi saremmo piu veloci con questa?>   
<Vedi.. inizi ad essermi utile> Noah salì sulla moto, e i due partirono a razzo lasciando la zona che poco dopo esplose.   
Si ritrovarono in mezzo al nulla, dovettero girare a vuoto per due giorni, prima di trovare un posto lontano dagli infetti.   
<Finalmente un posto decente>  
<Già..>   
<Senti Mark, quando mi parlerai di cosa ti è successo?>   
<Non ti preoccupare lo farò, ora insegnami a sgombrare la mente>   
<Ai suoi ordini!>

  
\--

  
Il ragazzo continuava a camminare a passo svelto fino a quando non arrivò ai piedi di una montagna, dove era parcheggiata la sua moto.   
Da lì a quattrocento metri sulla sua destra c'era una grotta dove etrò trovando Puckerman e Blaine che parlavano.   
<Hey Mark>   
<Noah, lasciaci soli>   
Il ragazzo tornò serio, come nel parco quando sbucò dalle fiamme < me ne vado> disse alzando le sopracciglia e le braccia giocosamente.   
Noah lasciò la grotta, rimasero solo loro due.   
Si tolse il cappuccio, aveva una faccia abbattuta e sembrava triste.   
<Allora.. mi dici com'è andata?>   
Mark iniziò a raccontargli tutto, dal giorno dell'abbandono al giorno dell'incontro con Puck.   
<E questo cambio di stile? Cioè, sembri un lupo solitario che va in giro in cerca di redenzione, non sei piu il Mark che conosco>   
<No, Blaine.. questo è solo parte della scena, ho imparato a tenere la mente libera e questo abbigliameto mi fa sentire a mio agio, il cappuccio mi copre gli occhi, cosi non sono costretto a guardare, se guardo là fuori mi vengono in mente solo ricordi.. e questo non è un bene>   
<Ma i ricordi aiutano a sopravvivere>   
<No, ti sbagli.. i ricordi ti uccidono lentamente, ogni giorno sei costretto a portare sul volto un sorriso finto, per far si che gli altri si fidino di te>  
<Hai detto che ti avevano dato una spada>   
<E' poggiata vicino alla roccia alla tua sinistra, cieco> un leggero sorriso gli increspò il volto,   
<Ah.. già, bèh e quei pugnali là dietro?> Mark aveva dietro al bacino due pugnali, messi a formare una X.   
<Si, beh.. è una lunga storia>   
Li tirò fuori e glieli porse; alla base delle due lame era incisa una lettera, come una sorta di marchio.. un' H.   
<Le hai incise tu?>   
<.. Si>  
<Come mai?>  
<Perchè significa qualcosa quella lettera, mi perseguita e non so il suo significato>   
<Perchè devi sempre trovare una spiegazione a tutto? Non puoi solamente lasciar correre?>   
<Blaine non posso, la guerra ora si sta espandendo, gli epurati mi vogliono fare fuori e questo va a coincidere con la D.C. e ti sei chiesto perchè gli epurati erano spariti nel nulla?>   
<No..>   
<Bè.. si sono alleati con la Doom Corporation>   
<Cosa?>   
<Si.. e c'è dell' altro>   
Mark chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa. fece un lungo respiro e poi rialzò lo sguardo verso Blaine aprendo gli occhi.   
<Mark, i tuoi occhi!> lo guardò stupito.   
<Lo so, Blaine, sono bianchi>   
<Ma com'è possbile?>   
<Ora te lo spiego>

  
\--

Passarono un paio di mesi da quando Mark e Noah si erano alleati, gli allenamenti erano stati duri, gli infetti erano le cavie.   
Il ragazzo imparò a sgombrare la mente in battaglia e a controllare le sue forze, ora resisteva molto di piu.   
<Benissimo.. ora torniamo dai tuoi amici?>   
<No>   
<Perchè?>   
<Perchè sarebbe un errore, hai notato che la D.C. non ci è venuta a cercare?>  
<Bèh.. pensano che siamo morti>   
<Non ne sarei tanto sicuro Puck, a mio avviso stanno preparando un attacco ed uno fatto bene>   
<Dici?>  
<Assolutamente.. dobbiamo tornare alla loro base>   
<COSA? E impenetrabile, se vuoi distruggere una loro base, ti consiglio quella nelle Valley Hills. Cosi leviamo di mezzo anche gli epurati>   
<Bene, due piccioni con una fava>   
<Okay, quando partiamo?>   
<Ora>   
I due partirono, in una settimana raggiusero Crystal City, senza farsi notare dalla D.C. si trovavano nei pressi del Northwood Bridge, quando Mark arrestò improvvisamente la moto.   
<Hey? Che succede?>   
<Devo cambiare abiti>   
<E perchè?>   
<Perchè siamo facilmente riconoscibili, dobbiamo toglierci questi vestiti e trovarne altri. Ci sono dei negozi qui vicino, erano ancora intatti quando ci passai molti mesi fa>   
<Andiamo però, si sta facendo buio>   
<Fa nulla, devo fare rifornimenti alla moto, è quasi a secco>  
<Ma l'abbiamo fatto due giorni fa!>   
<E dobbiamo farlo di nuovo!>   
<andiamo allora>   
Partirono di nuovo, entrarono in una cittadina, Mark aveva una strana sensazione.   
<Dixon? Ci sei?>   
<Si, vai a fare rifornimenti, trovati degli abiti e torna qui quando hai finito. Io controllerò in quel   
negozio e cercherò provviste in quel casolare laggiù>   
<Più che casolare mi sembra una villa... che c'è scritto? Mm.. villa von.. DIXON?>  
<...>   
<Ok, non farò domande>   
<Ecco bravo, vai>   
Mark gli lanciò un occhiataccia, poi si avviò nel negozio di abbigliamento che aveva avvistato, miracolosamente ancora intatto.   
-Li stai sentendo anche tu vero?-   
-Già.. sono qui..-   
-Gli farai visita?-   
-No.. non devono vedermi, altrimenti è la fine-   
-Bè ma una controllatina non fa mai male.. io direi di andare-   
-mm.. okay, forse hai ragione-   
Mentre parlava con il piccolo demonietto, il ragazzo trovò l'abito adatto: scarponi neri, pantaloni neri con cinta a tre punti, dove agganciò su uno di essi la sua spada e su un'altro la fondina, maglia marrone con uno strappo sul petto retto da dei fili e un velo, che si mise come cappuccio, lasciando cadere il resto del tessuto dietro la sua schiena.   
Uscì dal negozio e si incamminò verso la villa dove aveva sostato per un po di tempo inseme a Blaine e Santana.   
Il portone era aperto, entrò di soppiatto controllando tutto il piano inferiore. Passò a quello superiore e si avvicinò lentamente alle camere, le controllò una ad una finché una scena lo fece rabbrividire.   
Guardò attraverso il poco spazio lasciato dalla porta socchiusa vedendo la sua sorellina Sara, intenta a scambiare effusioni non molto dolci con Dante.   
Il ragazzo era intento ad aprire la porta quando la voce del piccolo Ade lo bloccò.   
-HEY FERMATI-   
-IO A QUEL FIGLIO DI PUTTANA LO AMMAZZO-   
-Mark non è il caso entrare..-   
-NO, IO ENTRO E LO UCCIDO-   
-E il fatto di togliersi tutto dalla mente?-   
-SI FOTTA ANCHE QUELLO... TANTO SI STA GIA' FOTTENDO MIA SORELLA-   
-Non aprire.. andiamo prima che ci scoprano, forza!-   
Mark rimase li per qualche istante, quando senti Dante sussurrare alla ragazza di fermarsi perchè aveva sentito un rumore, a quel punto se ne andò di corsa, con una rabbia in corpo tale da poter spaccare tutto.   
Uscì e trovò Noah ad attenderlo.   
<Hey Mark, bel vestito.. trovato qualche provviste nella casa?>   
<No.. nulla, solo un paio di meloni e una specie di banana>   
Mark cercò di fare autoironia, tanto valeva passarci sopra pensò.. su Dante.. con un autotreno.   
<Ma che cavolo.. potevi portarle qua, ce le mangiavamo>   
<Oh, fidati.. non ti sarebbero piaciute, hai fatto il pieno alla moto?>   
<No, benzina esaurita>   
<Ottimo... ora siamo davvero a cavallo>   
<Dai su, ci arriveremo a piedi>   
Cosi fecero e camminarono per altri tre giorni trasportando la moto fino ad arrivare alle Valley Hills.

 

\--

 

<Quindi tu sai di Dante e Sara?>   
<Eh già>   
<Wow e scusami.. dopo cos'è successo? Siete arrivati però quando ho perlustrato quelle zone con Kurt la base era ancora li>   
<Infatti ci hanno catturato, erano gli epurati che gestivano quel posto, siamo riusciti a fuggire, ma sono rimasto gravemente ferito, Noah si è preso cura di me per un paio di settimane. Ha trovato questo posto dove ci siamo rifugiati fino ad ora>   
<E come sei sopravvissuto?>   
<Ti ricordi della valigetta?>   
<Certo>   
<Contiene la cellula andromeda. Noah me l'ha iniettata per salvarmi la vita>   
<Hai Andromeda nelle vene?>   
<Si, ora potrei sfidare Sykes, ma non sono ancora abbastanza forte>   
<Ma è fantastico Mark>   
<Lo so>  
<E ora che farai?>   
Mark rimase in silenzio, Blaine si preoccupò.   
<No, no... devi tornare, assolutamente>   
<Non posso, se lo faccio potrebbero esserci altre morti>   
<Mark, a noi non interessa, devi torn->   
<Ehm... Dixon abbiamo un problema qui!>   
Puckerman lo chiamò a gran voc, Mark e Blaine corsero di fuori.   
<Cosa sta succedendo, Noah?>   
<Guarda tu stesso>   
Si stava avvicinando una figura, che nel buio si vedeva a malapena, ma Mark riusci a percepire qualcosa, quei capelli.. quelle forme... era lei>   
<VI PREGO.. AIUTATEMI>   
La figura spuntò fuori ed iniziò a mostrarsi chiaramente... bionda e totalmente insanguinata, era Quinn.

<Cosa diavolo è successo?! >scattò in piedi allarmato mentre la ragazza cadde a terra priva di sensi.   
<Noah, portiamola dentro forza, dobbiamo medicarla!>   
<Ma Mark..> Blaine provò a controbattere.   
<Muovetevi!>


	22. Strani presentimenti

                                                                                                **CAPITOLO 22: STRANI PRESENTIMENTI**

 

 

 

Ci vollero due giorni prima che Quinn riprendesse conoscenza.   
Si risvegliò circondata dai tre ragazzi, ansiosi di sentire ciò che aveva da dire.   
<E' sveglia?>   
<Cristo, Blaine. Guarda gli occhi.. sono aperti?> abbassò il capo guardandono da sotto le lunghe ciglia scure <Si..>   
<E allora vuol dire che è sveglia, no?>   
Alzò lo sguardo alzando un soppracciglio <Quanto sei simpatico>   
Mark sbuffò <Puck veloce, vai a bagnare lo straccio>   
Il ragazzo obbedì e poco dopo tornò con uno straccio bianco che poggiò sulla fronte della bionda.   
<Allora Fabray, cos'è successo?>   
La ragazza con molta difficoltà iniziò a spiegare l'accaduto; le truppe della Doom Corp. avevano attaccato la casa dei rifugiati non appena questi ultimi erano rientrati.   
Li uccisero tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, senza eccezione, lei riuscì a salvarsi fingendosi morta, una mossa astuta.   
Si diresse morente verso la zona che Dante e gli altri stavano perlustrando prima di rientrare, seguì le traccie lasciate dalla moto di Mark fino ad arrivare al loro nascondiglio.   
Mark rimase immobile, non voleva crederle.   
<Non è possibile!> Blaine fissava il vuoto davanti a se.   
<E se fosse vero? Guarda com'è ridotta!> Puck la indicò con un gesto.   
<No Mark, dobbiamo esserne sicuri> si girò verso di lui <Lo so ..> si passò una mano sugli occhi <Partiamo subito>   
Il ragazzo prese le chiavi della moto, andò da Puck e gli chiese di controllare Quinn fino al suo ritorno.   
<Anderson muoviti>   
Salì sulla moto, Mark sgommò via più veloce che potè ed in meno di un ora arrivarono alla loro vecchia casa; era distrutta dalle fiamme, le ceneri volavano a causa del vento.   
Mark si mise a gironzolare intorno all'edificio, vide la moto di Dante carbonizzata, era ancora avvolta dal fumo, arrivò davanti al capanno trovando la lamborghini di Santana in pessime condizioni, i vetri erano rotti e mancava lo sportello dal lato del guidatore. Le chiavi erano inserite nel quadro, provò a girarle e la macchina dopo un paio di tentativi partì, un miracolo.   
Scrutando meglio nell'auto vide un luccichio provenire da sotto il sedile del passeggero.   
Si avvicinò con cautela, allungò la mano e afferrò l'oggetto.   
Il suo ciondolo.   
Quel ciondolo con l'H che pochi giorni prima aveva rimesso al collo della sua ragazza, il sangue gli si raggelò nelle vene e un senso di brivido gli percorse la schiena.   
Strinse il ciondolo più forte che potè e lo mise in tasca, ispirò fortemente e si allontanò dalla macchina.   
Tornò all'entrata della casa e non potè non vedere i corpi semicarbonizzati di Brianna e Angie vicino ad una colonna del portico che era ancora intatta.   
Entrò da quella che ormai non era una porta ma solo un mucchio di polvere, Mark guardò in alto, il tetto era bruciato, le pareti annerite, l'incendio era stato devastante.   
Poco più avanti vide Blaine in ginocchio, in lacrime, stringeva a se il corpo esanime del dottor Boomer.   
A quella vista Mark provò qualcosa, non era dolore ne compassione, era un senso di allerta, qualcosa non gli tornava.   
Portò fuori Blaine a forza dalla casa, scuoteva la testa implorando il compagno di lasciarlo.   
<Hey ascoltami..>   
Blaine continuava a piangere, singhiozzava e non riusciva a smettere.   
<BLAINE, SMETTILA DI PIANGERE E ASCOLTAMI... loro sono ancora vivi>   
<Cosa? Ma hai visto questo posto? Non dire cavolate, nessuno è sopravvissuto>   
<Vedi i loro corpi? Fidati amico.. La cosa mi puzza..>   
<E le vetture Mark? La moto di Dante è andata>   
<Bravo Sherlock, hai visto per caso il 4x4? Non mi pare, e la lambo di Sant è ancora qui, è ridotta male, ma parte>   
<E cosa dovremmo fare? Torniamo al covo? Come farai a parlare con Quinn senza farti vedere sospettoso?> Blaine cercò di calmarsi.  
<Tranquillo, restiamo al suo gioco. Sono sicuro, sono vivi e sono da qualche parte là fuori.. vediamo a che gioco vuole giocare la ragazza>   
Blaine si asciugò gli occhi color ambra dalle lacrime, annuì e abbracciò l'amico <So come ti senti, lo supererai fidati>   
<Ora non ho più una famiglia Mark, tu almeno hai tua sorella..>   
<Bell'amico che sei! E io? Noi siamo fratelli.. ricordi?>   
<Era un giuramento fatto da bambini Smith!>   
<E da quel giorno ci siamo più separati?>   
Rispose con un <No> molto malinconico.   
< Bèh, allora questo fa di me o il tuo ragazzo o tuo fratello e visto che tra di noi non credo ci siano stati rapporti.. bè.. sai.. siamo senza dubbio fratelli!>   
Blaine rise, passò velocemente una mano tra i capelli di Mark, come si fa con un cagnolino <Okay, Smith >   
<Ora basta parlare, prendi la moto e vai verso la grotta, io vado a prendere la lamborghini>   
Il riccio fece un cenno con la testa e si diresse verso la moto.   
Mark vide partire il suo amico, rimase il in piedi a fissarlo mentre si allontanava, tirò fuori il ciondolo dalla sua tasca e lo portò davanti ai suoi occhi facendolo riflettere alla luce del sole, ancora quel brivido lungo la schiena. Come riusciva a tranquillizzare Blaine quando lui stesso era terrorizzato?   
Dopo qualche minuto rimasto lì in piedi si diresse verso la macchina e l'accese a fatica, partì.   
Arrivarono a destinazione, Puck gli chiese subito notizie e i ragazzi raccontarono ciò che avevao visto.   
<Mi dispiace amico>   
<Tranquillo Puck, troverò il modo di vendicarmi...>   
Mark posò il suo sguardo su Quinn, intenta a riposarsi per riprendersi dalle ferite.   
Passò qualche giorno, la bionda si riprese del tutto grazie alle loro cure.   
<Mark mi dispiace per i tuoi amici>   
<Erano anche amici tuoi o sbaglio? Avete vissuto insieme per svariati mesi no?>   
<Si.. già. Senti, dobbiamo iniziare a muoverci, se hanno trovato il loro rifugio la D.C. ci metterà poco a trovare anche noi>   
<E dove pensi di portarci Fabray?> Blaine era ancora un po' scosso, ma cercava di seguire il pensiero dell' amico.   
<C'è una prigione abbandonata della Doom Corp a circa quattro giorni di distanza da qua, ci saranno ancora armi e munizioni, potremmo rifornirci e restare li, per il tempo che ci servirà >   
Mark guardò i suoi due compagni, sembravano sospettosi entrambi quanto lui, ma decise di fidarsi e continuare il suo suddetto 'gioco'. Non si era mai fidato di Quinn, tanto meno poteva cominciare ora, ma voleva vedere fin dove sarebbe arrivata.   
<Okay Fabray, guidaci >   
I ragazzi presero tutto l'occorrente e si diressero alle vetture: Mark e Quinn sulla moto, Blaine guidava la lambo con Puck affianco.   
<Dove andiamo Fabray?>   
<A ovest>   
Mark partì, seguito dall'automobile, Quinn si strinse a lui poggiando la testa sulla schiena del ragazzo.   
Il brivido che sentì fu diverso da quello che ebbe alla vista del ciondolo, quando la bionda si poggiò fu più come una strana sensazione e non negativa, la testa gli scoppiava ma continuò a guidare nella direzione indicatagli con la speranza che per almeno una volta nella sua vita quello che sentiva fosse giusto.


	23. Welcome to Dustorm

                                                                                            **CAPITOLO 23: WELCOME TO DUSTORM**

 

 

 

Erano ormai le dieci quando i quattro ragazzi si fermarono per la notte lungo l'autostrada principale che tagliava a metà l'intera Crystal City.   
Quinn discuteva con Mark sulla prossima sosta, dovevano fermarsi in una baita tra le piccole montagne HighShout.   
<E da li come procediamo?>   
<La montagna è valicabile, ci metteremo meno di una settimana a oltrepassarla, dietro quella montagna troveremo la prigione>   
<Okay, bene>   
Mark si allontanò andando verso un Blaine esausto <Allora hai scoperto nulla di nuovo da quella vipera?>  
<Nulla, a parte che dobbiamo superare le HighShout>   
<mmm>  
<Già, la cosa non piace neanche a me >  
<Non lo so Mark, io la vedo molto diversa rispetto a quando è stata con noi nei mesi scorsi >   
<riusciresti a fidarti di lei?> il silenzio del riccioluto fu eloquente.   
<Vediamo cosa vuole fare e poi tiriamo le somme, ok?>   
<okay >   
<dai su, vai a riposare, ne hai bisogno>   
<e tu?>   
<qualcuno dovrà pur rimanere a fare la guardia!> il ragazzo rise, si accasciò sul sedile della lambo e chiuse gli occhi. Mark rimase a fissarlo per qualche minuto lasciandosi scappare un sorriso.   
<Hey Dixon, che fai lì impalato!>   
<che fai ancora sveglio Puck?>   
<la guardia, è ovvio>   
<è il mio turno di guardia Puck, vai a riposare>   
<na, il Puckzilla non si riposa mai!>   
<sicuro? Per me dovresti andare>   
Mark squadrò il compagno con sguardo di sfida, il mulatto non fece una piega.   
<dai, vai a dormire forza>   
Lo guardò di nuovo, storse il naso e si avviò verso la moto senza dire nient'altro.   
<sai Mark, potresti aver bisogno di dormire. Non sai mai cosa può succedere, devi essere sempre pronto no?>   
<ovvio Noah, ovvio> si poggiò sulla moto e partì per il mondo dei sogni anche lui.   
La notte passò in fretta e i ragazzi partirono immediatamente per arrivare a destinazione.   
Dopo qualche ora uscirono dall'autostrada e passarono attraverso una piccola cittadina dalla quale si poteva accedere ad un sottobosco, da li sarebbero arrivati alla baita e poi sarebbero partiti per le montagne.   
Nessun infetto nei paraggi, ultimamente se ne vedevano sempre di meno, Blaine ipotizzava ad una sorta di gruppi migratori, Mark invece credeva semplicemente che avessero fortuna.   
Arrivarono nei pressi di un sentiero impossibile da superare se non a piedi, tutti scesero dai propri veivoli e si incamminarono per circa un'ora finchè non arrivarono a destinazione.   
Si trattava di una casetta a due piani di forma rettangolare con tronchi in legno chiaro orizzontali che formavano le pareti ed un grande tetto che ne copriva metà, non troppo spaziosa immersa nel verde, solo un piccolo sentiero ti guidava lungo una collinetta. Da un lato c'erano delle rocce che coprivano l'entrata di un bosco con gli alberi di un verde luminoso per il sole che era tornato ad illuminare il giorno. Entrando nella casetta Puck esordì a gran voce <bene rimarremo qua fino a domani mattina, poi ripartiremo superando la montagna>   
I ragazzi si sistemarono, la casa era accogliente, provvista di doccia e cucina a tal punto che Mark decise di approfittare dell'acqua calda e Blaine uscì per procurare un pò di carne.   
La sera calò velocemente, la cena a base di cinghiale fu ottima, le abilità di Blaine ai fornelli non erano una novità.   
Quinn si alzò dal tavolo dirigendosi verso la camera da letto, era visibilmente stanca. Blaine e Mark rimasero a tavola litigandosi l'ultimo pezzo di carne rimasto, mentre Puck continuava imperterrito a controllare a fasi alternate la finestra ed il suo orologio.   
<Noah, sono due giorni che non dormi, perchè non ti sdrai sul divano?>   
<Oh no, Anderson, impossibile. Sono l'unico in grado di reggere per giorni senza dormire, voi dovete essere freschi nel caso succeda qualcosa>   
Mark lo guardò stizzito, diede una pacca all'amico dicendogli di andare a dormire.   
Blaine si alzò lasciando a malincuore l'ultimo pezzo di cinghiale al compagno, dirgendosi anche lui in una delle due camere da letto.   
<ancora qui Dixon?>   
<vorrei darti una mano se possibile>   
<nah tranquillo, qui ci penso io. E' la seconda volta che te lo dico in meno di tre giorni>   
<.. allora io vado, buonanotte>   
<buonanotte, Mark>   
Il ragazzo camminò verso le scale seguendo la direzione presa in precedenza da Quinn e Blaine, passò di fronte il bagno, poi ad una delle due camere da letto, la cui porta si spalancò all'improvviso trascinandolo all'interno.   
<Mark dobbiamo andarcene subito!> Quinn buttò Mark sopra il letto, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro.   
<calma.. cosa stai dicendo?>   
<abbiamo organizzato un agguato>  
<cos-.. TU!>   
<no, Mark, non saltare a conclusioni affr-> il ragazzo la colpì con decisamente troppa violenza   
<brutto idiota! Ti sto salvando la vita e tu mi prendi a pugni?>   
<SAPEVI CHE CI AVREBBERO ATTACCATO!>   
<CERTO CHE LO SAPEVO>   
<dov'è Blaine?>   
<è già fuggito.. è saltato dalla finestra poco fa, ora sta correndo nel bosco verso il sentiero da cui siamo passati>   
<aspetta.. è sicuro?>   
<si, le truppe passeranno dal lato Nord, in pratica ci attaccheranno dalla montagna. Lo scontro sarebbe avvenuto in piena notte, e se foste sopravvissuti avreste subìto un doppio attacco da altre truppe che avanzano dalla montagna e un gruppetto di trenta soldati che tra qualche ora setaccerà il bosco.. ho già detto al tuo amico dove passare>   
<dobbiamo andare da Puck e avvertirlo>  
<no, Mark.. non hai capito. Puck ha organizzato l'attacco!>   
Mark restò in silenzio incredulo.   
<EH GIA, DIXON> Noah comparve all'improvviso da dietro la porta, camminando molto lentamente verso i due ragazzi.   
<Noah, che stai facendo?>   
<Oh Mark.. pensavo lo capissi prima o poi, invece niente! Non ci sei mai arrivato>   
<lavori per loro..>   
<si e no.. ma non voglio perdere tempo a parlare di questo, devo ucciderti>   
<non lo farai Noah>   
Quinn si contrappose tra Mark e il mulatto a braccia larghe.   
<Fabray mi stupisci.. sensi di colpa o cosa?>   
<non gli torcerai un capello.. se lo fai giuro che ti uccido con le mie mani>   
<oh andiamo, Fabray.. il diavolo di Crystal City si abbasserebbe ad uno scontro cosi impari? Ma fammi il piacere>   
<non chiamarmi in quel modo..>   
<Diavolo?>   
<Dixon, Dixon, Dixon... è possibile che sei cosi ingenuo? Tu non lo sai.. ma il virus-p ha effetti ben superiori a quelli che hai appena scoperto.. e la signorina qui davanti ne è la prova>   
<NON FIATARE> lei digrignava i denti, i suoi occhi passarono rapidamente ad un rosso vivo.   
<sai cosa non capisco?> chiese Puckerman mentre continuava a camminare avanti e indietro in uno spazio di meno di mezzo metro <perchè? Perchè hai avuto un ripensamento? Eravamo d'accordo.. la tua missione era chiara, ma nonostante tutto, Miss Fabray ha protetto l'infetto.. perchè?>   
La ragazza non rispose, si limitò a guardare di sfuggita Mark con uno sguardo strano, che non poteva non essere notato dal mulatto.   
<frena... oh mio dio.. è amore! Quinn Lucy Fabray non uccide la sua preda per amore?>   
<stai zitto..>  
Mark l guardò.   
<oh oh oh... chissa cosa penserà nacho girl>   
<HO DETTO STAI ZITTO>   
Mark continuava a guardare la scena con aria persa   
< Dixon, dovresti stare attento, sai cos'è successo al suo ultimo ragazzo? Aspetta.. come si chiamava? L-Loris? Luis? Aah si si.. LARS!>   
All'udire quel nome Quinn sfoderò un energia incommensurabile, un onda d'urto scaraventò Mark verso il muro e quando si rialzò vide la bionda letteralmente cambiata: occhi totalmente neri, respiro pesante, come quello di una bestia feroce ed infine la voce.. tramutata in qualcosa di demoniaco.   
<ESCI DI QUI..> gli ordinò, senza nemmeno rivolgergli lo sguardo.   
In pochi istanti Mark si ritrovò per aria gettato fuori dalla finestra dalla quale era scappato Blaine. Riguardò in alto e continuò a sentire dei versi simili a ruggiti provenire da quella stanza e senza pensarci due volte, iniziò a correre verso il sentiero più veloce che poteva.   
Ci mise venti minuti ad arrivare alla stradina, prima che un esplosione rimbombò nel cielo aperto.   
La baita era saltata in aria, il ragazzo guardava fisso le fiamme divampare ad occhi sgranati prima di riprendere a correre fino ad arrivare alla sua moto.   
La lambo era già stata presa da Blaine, cosi Mark prese la radio dalla sacca della sua moto e contattò il compagno.   
<Blaine mi ricevi? CRISTO, RISPONDI!>   
Solo molte interferenze finchè non arrivò una voce spezzata, non si capiva granchè, così prese la mappa e grazie alle interferenze riuscì a capire la zona in cui Blaine poteva essere arrivato. Notò che gran parte del tracciato era un fitto bosco e che, se avesse continuato a procedere verso Est avrebbe trovato una distesa di pianura in cui il segnale sarebbe potuto partire decentemente.   
Arrivò a notte fonda, trovò la lamborghini posteggiata vicino a una roccia in uno spazio verde che si prolungava per minimo due chilometri.   
Tirò fuori la sua pistola e si avvicinò di soppiatto alla macchina e aprendo lo sportello vide un Blaine assopito sul sedile, decise di lasciarlo dormire, era inutile svegliarlo.   
Si mise a fare la guardia alla zona finchè il sole comparve di nuovo in cielo.   
Il suo compagno si svegliò iniziando a blaterare a raffica su una città da raggiungere, Mark lo fermò immediatamente chiedendo di rispiegare con calma.   
<Quinn mi ha detto dove sono gli altri>   
<Cosa?>   
<Si, muoviti, sali sulla moto e partiamo subito.. ci vorranno meno di tre ore ad arrivare lì, non possiamo perdere altro tempo!>   
Si misero in viaggio lungo l'autostrada percorsa fino a pochi giorni prima, ritrovando di tanto in tanto qualche infetto che rovinava un panorama naturale fantastico con montagne che facevano da sfondo e un ponte che sorvolava il mare aperto, collegando l'Ile Island a Crystal City.   
Superarono il ponte entrando di fatto nell'isola, dove scorsero da lontano una muraglia che proseguiva a cerchio fino a ricongiungersi.   
Seguirono tutto il muro fino ad arrivare ad un cancello formato da pali di legno intagliati e messi a protezione dell' 'entrata' dove erano ben visibili tre corpi di infetti impalati su di essi.   
Spensero i loro mezzi, Mark fece segno a Blaine di restare in macchina mentre si avvicinava, pistola alla mano, al cancello.   
Notò uno spioncino di forma rettangolare quindi, guardò Blaine e gli chiese di suonare il clacson sperando che qualcuno venisse a controllare.   
Si sentì del trambusto dall'altra parte della barricata, la fessura si aprì per metà.   
<Cosa ci fate qui?>   
<Ci sono delle persone che conosco dall'altra parte di questo cancello.. fammi entrare>   
<Credi davvero che ti lascerò entrare solo per questo?>   
<Senti amico, hai due scelte... o apri questo cancello e mi lasci entrare, oppure lo butto giù io stesso>   
<Non mi fai paura ragazzo.. stai calmo nessuno ha mai detto che non ti faccio entrare, sei da solo?>   
<No, c'è un'altra persona, mi chiamo Mark Dixon e l'alt->   
<Aspetta un momento.. Dixon?>   
Mark guardò stranito gli occhi dell uomo dall altra parte <si, problemi?>   
<Come Sara Dixon?>   
Il ragazzo rimase spiazzato, Dixon era un cognome fittizio, ma non si fece tanti problemi a rispondere in maniera positiva <Si.. SI, SI è mia sorella!>   
<Ok, ragazzi.. potete entrare, fate cinque passi indietro>   
Mark si girò verso Blaine facendogli cenno di scendere dalla macchina mentre il cancello si spalancava piuttosto lentamente in direzione dei ragazzi. Quando fu completamente aperto varcarono la soglia, ritrovandosi come su un altro pianeta, o meglio lo stesso, ma antecedente ai fatti degli infetti.   
Si ritrovarono immobili a fissare quelle belle ville colorate tutte intorno a loro da dove stava uscendo gente incuriosita.   
Seguirono l'uomo che gli aprì il cancello fino ad arrivare ad una grande piazza con al centro una fontana raffigurante una nave su delle onde in tempesta. il mormorio della gente intorno a loro fu spezzato da un urlo:   
"BLAINE!"   
Non fece in tempo a girarsi che si ritrovò le braccia di Kurt avvinghiate al collo.   
Di certo fu preso in contropiede, si sentiva inbarazzato, non tanto per il fatto che si stavano stringendo come mai fatto prima d'ora, ma più che altro per tutta la gente che li fissava.   
Ricambiò la stretta cosi forte che avrebbero potuto unirsi <pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto>   
<Tranquillo, sarei tornato anche se fossi stato rinchiuso all'inferno> si allontanarono per guardarsi negli occhi, Kurt aveva un sorriso che gli metteva decisamente in risalto le sue splendide fossette fino a socchiudergli gli occhi, mentre Blaine a quella vista sfoderò i suoi 'occhi a cuoricino' come battezzati da Santana.   
Nel frattempo Mark si guardò intorno, fino ad incrociare lo sguardo di Dante e di seguito quello di sua sorella Sara, con un pancione decisamente evidente.   
Si avviò verso di loro e appena gli arrivò davanti gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa.   
<Ciao, DIXON> disse Mark sbeffegiando la sorella.  
<Ti disturba che abbiamo di nuovo lo stesso cognome?>   
<Diciamo che era una cosa personale.. comunque buona idea>   
<Sapevo che saresti venuto a cercarci e dopo aver visto che le guardie chiedevano un'identificazione ho pensato che sarebbe stato più facile per te entrare se avessi avuto una parentela all'interno. Però era impossibile dato che hai cambiato cognome, cosi ho deciso di cambiarlo anch'io>   
<Allora non sei tonta come pensavo, comunque dovremmo smetterla di vederci cosi>   
<Cosi come?> gli chiese Sara.   
<sai com'è, con qualcuno del gruppo che scompare rischiando la sua vita. Ogni volta ci ritroviamo a guardarci come a dire: cavolo, sei ancora vivo?>   
<Già.. peccato che quel qualcuno sei sempre tu, e sei sempre vivo> rispose Dante tra l'ironico e il serio.   
<Scommetto che ti dispiace molto.. vero? >   
<A lui no.. a me si, invece> al suono di quella voce un sorriso appena accennato comparve sulle labbra del ragazzo che non si girò nemmeno a guardare chi fosse, ma abbassò la testa con un sorriso, avvrebbe riconosciuto quel tibro anche in mezzo a mille persone.   
<Hai perso qualcosa?> chiese Mark, continuando a sorridere e portando lo sguardo sulla sorella e il compagno.   
<Si, un ciondolo.. me lo ha dato il mio ragazzo tempo fa> si sentivano dei passi, si facevano sempre più pesanti ad ogni parola.. quella voce continuava ad avvicinarsi.   
<Ah e dimmi.. com'è questo ragazzo?>   
<Uno stronzo, nel vero senso della parola.. sai.. mi ha lasciata tramortita per terra prima di scomparire con una sgualdrina qualsiasi per sei mesi. Poi si ripresenta dal nulla dicendomi che mi ama, promettendomi che non mi avrebbe più lasciato.. e toh.. guarda caso sparisce di nuovo per un paio di settimane>   
<Wow.. sembra proprio uno stronzo> i passi si fermarono di colpo <e tu invece? Non mi sembri uno stronzo> Mark si rigirò, era di fronte a lei, massimo cinque centimetri di distanza.   
Infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, tirando fuori il suo ciondolo.   
<Non voglio riportartelo di nuovo>   
<Tranquillo, la prossima volta per togliermelo dovranno staccarmi la testa>   
Gli porse il ciondolo nella mano, poi l'immancabile bacio a stampo sulle labbra.   
Tutta la gente era lì a fissarli quando, accanto a loro, si ritrovarono Kurt che teneva un braccio stretto dietro la schiena di Blaine e quest' ultimo si sporse per lasciargli un delicato bacio sulla guancia che lo fece arrossire mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore.   
Un colpo di tosse di Sara fece cadere l'attenzione su di lei.   
<Dante.. non credi che dovremmo fargli conoscere Daryl?>   
<Chi è Daryl?> chiese Mark mentre ancora teneva un braccio attorno all'ispanica.   
<E' il capo di questo posto, gestisce i rifornimenti, le armi, il cibo e l'acqua. Da queste parti lo chiamano 'generale' >  
<Sapete che odio quel soprannome> un ragazzo si avvicinò a loro <Piacere, sono Daryl Reed> fisico asciutto, non più di un metro e settanta, il viso non sembrava molto cordiale, quasi burbero, baffetti e pizzetto poco curati. Forse non era un amante del rasoio e una dimostrazione lo erano anche i suoi capelli castani lasciati un pò lunghi e neanche molto puliti, con una ciocca della frangia che gli ricadeva sull occhio sinistro. Indossava un gilet di pelle marrone che lasciava le braccia scoperte e i muscoli in bella vista, dei jeans scuri lunghi e stivali malconci avana, su di una spalla reggeva una balestra.   
<Mark, Mark Dixon.. e quello laggiù è Blaine Anderson>   
<Ottimo. Ragazzi potete portarli a fargli fare un giro turistico della città?>   
<Certo> rispose Kurt < Dovete vedere che bel giardino hanno!>   
Kurt trascinò via con se Blaine, Santana tentò di portar via Mark che rimase qualche secondo a fissare Daryl. <Che c'è Mark?> gli chiese l'ispanica.   
<.. Nulla.. dai, andiamo..>   
<Hey, Mark. Benvenuto a Dustorm> Daryl rideva, mentre si metteva a posto la balestra tirandola per la cinghia.   
Un ultimo sguardo tra i due prima che Mark decise di incamminarsi molto lentamente con la sua ragazza finchè non girarono dietro una casa e scomparvero.

 

\--

 

<Quello è tuo fratello dunque..> Disse Daryl   
<Si..> rispose Sara   
<E lui sarebbe l'infetto 00?>   
<Questo è quello che si dice in giro>   
<Ha già ucciso l'infetto 01?> Domandò ancora Reed.  
<No>   
<Perfetto, non deve assolutamente farlo.. sai cosa potrebbe succedergli se questo accadesse>   
<Certo che lo so, piuttosto, come siamo messi con i preparativi?>   
<Non bene, i tempi si allungano>   
<Cosa? Non possamo andare oltre, abbiamo già sforato di un mese, se non ci sbrighiamo potremmo non-">  
<LO SO, SARA. Lascia fare a me..>   
<E se Mark uccidesse l'infetto 01?> chiese tutto d'un tratto Dante.   
< Saremo costretti ad abbatterlo noi stessi > Daryl guardò incurante il vuoto poi si girò, fece un cenno con la mano e si incamminò finche non scomparve anch'egli.


	24. Divisi

                                                                                      **CAPITOLO FINALE: DIVISI**

 

 

 

Il sole faceva fatica a levarsi in cielo, la brezza mattutina delle cinque teneva sveglia Sara che se ne stava in piedi affacciata al balcone della casa in cui ormai conviveva da qualche mese con Dante.  
Poi uscì e si incamminò verso la strada fino ad arrivare nei pressi della sede di Daryl.  
Bussò alla porta e dopo qualche secondo senti dei passi e il ragazzo castano venne ad aprire.  
<Sara?> in un attimo aprì le quattro serrature che tenevano bloccata la porta.  
<Su, entra.. fa feddro fuori >  
La fece accomodare sul divano nero in pelle davanti al camino acceso che produceva un fuoco intensamente rosso.  
<Tieni > gli porse una cioccolata bollente <con questa temperatura è il minimo che posso offrirti>  
<Grazie, scusa se sono piombata qui a quest'ora, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti>  
<Alle cinque del mattino?>  
<Come se non fossi sempre sveglio a quest'ora eh?>  
<.. Già>  
<E' ora Daryl..>  
Il ragazzo sospirò quasi sconsolato, si diresse verso la libreria che distava circa quindici passi alla sinistra del divano, sbuffando e blaterando parole poco comprensibili.

  
\--

  
<Lady Lopez è ora di svegliarsi> sussurrò Mark all'orecchio dell'ispanica dopo avergli spostato dolcemente i capelli da un lato.  
La reazione dell'ispanica comprese uno sbadiglio e il tentativo di colpire il ragazzo con un braccio.  
<mmm..Che ore sono?> chiese ancora con gli occhi socchiusi.  
<Le dieci.. credo che abbiamo dormito abbastanza>  
<Dormito? Ti ricordo ci siamo addormentati alle sei..>  
Mark rise, poi si rigirò nel letto voltandole le spalle.  
< Se vuoi concedermi il bis..>  
La ragazza si mosse fino ad arrivare a poggiargli le labbra sul collo per poi baciarlo.  
<Questo sta ad indicare bis?>  
Santana lo rigirò, poggiò la sua fronte a quella del ragazzo per poi avvicinarsi molto lentamente verso le sue labbra, fermandosi a pochi millimetri da esse.  
<NO> in un attimo l'ispanica era già in piedi a rovistare nell'armadio in cerca di qualche bel vestito, lasciando un illuso Mark sul letto.  
<Forza, pigrone muoviti a prepararti.. dobbiamo andare a pranzo da tua sorella, te lo sei dimenticato?>  
<E questo ti sembra un buon motivo per mentirmi e provocarmi cosi?>  
<Ovvio.. Dio! Amo lasciarti di sasso in quel modo.. è gratificante>  
<.. Fanculo>  
Il ragazzo si mise seduto ai piedi del letto pensieroso.  
<Ci saranno anche Blaine e Kurt?>  
<Non lo so, io sapevo che sarebbero andati da Burt, è ancora parecchio scosso>  
<Tanto meglio, eviteremo di litigare e poi ancora non riesce ad andare avanti? E' passato più di un anno>  
<Gli hanno ucciso la famiglia a sangue freddo.. che pretendi? E poi non fare l'idiota.. TANTO MEGLIO? Sei un bambino quando fai cosi>  
<Senti, lui non vuole parlarmi. Gli ho chiesto scusa e per me la questione è finita lì> si alzò senza proferire altro ed andò in cucina con aria decisamente arrabbiata.  
In meno di venti minuti Mark e Santana uscirono e si incamminarono per andare a trovare Sara e Dante, i quali si trovavano in una parte di isolato formato da tante case all'inglese tutte uguali: pareti totalmente bianche, un paio di siepi coperte di fiorellini rosa sparsi qua e là e una grande porta verde sopra un paio di scalini decisamente inutili.  
Arrivati davanti la porta Santana bussò, la ragazza teneva in mano un pacco regalo, mentre il suo compagno una cassa di birra da sei bottiglie in una mano, che molto probabilmente avrebbe condiviso con Dante e una bottiglia di fragolino nell'altra.  
Sara aprì la porta, il suo sorriso li travolse e dopo i vari saluti di rito li fece entrare. Poggiò il pacco regalo sul tavolo di vetro al centro della sala, lo stesso fece Mark con le sue cose.  
<Allora.. come te la passi sorellina?>  
< Sono due giorni che non riesco a dormire, quella piccola peste continua a svegliarmi>  
<Ti avevo detto di lasciarmelo per qualche giorno! Dov'è ora? Vorrei salutarlo>  
<E' in camera sua con il padre >  
Il ragazzo baciò sulla guancia la sorella <E' sempre bello vederti>  
<Smettila di arruffianarti e vai a salutare tuo nipote>  
Mark si incamminò e affacciandosi alla camera vide Dante giocare col piccolo.  
<Toc toc ?>  
<Ohh hey! Guarda Phil! E' arrivato zio Mark!> Si fermò a guardarli dalla porta; Dante era sdraiato a pancia in giù su un grande tappeto di gomma e il piccolo gli sedeva davanti mentre rideva e gli tirava i capelli.  
<Cielo...cosa ti ha fatto la paternità?> l altro lo guardò girandosi e mettendosi seduto prendendo in braccio il figlio e sorridendo al cognato <Allora siete venuti davvero!>  
<Credevi mi sarei perso la festa per il primo anno di mio nipote?>  
<Assolutamente no.. senti, dopo tutto quello che è successo, hai più sentito Blaine?> si alzò e Mark si fece piu vicino.  
<No.. sono quattro mesi che non mi parla>  
< Sentirsi chiamare frocio dal migliore amico non credo sia bello..>  
<Oh andiamo, Dante.. non volevo. Ero alticcio quella sera, mi è semplicemente scappato.. gli ho chiesto scusa, sono andato a casa sua in ginocchio a chiedergli di perdonarmi e per tutta risposta mi ha tirato un secchio d'acqua addosso>  
<Eh si.. ricordo, ti sei preso un bel raffreddore quel giorno>  
Mark lo guardò stizzito.  
<Oky, scusa. Ma che pensi che gli passerà cosi?>  
<No, ma almeno potrebbe parlarmi>  
<Ribadisco.. lo hai chiamato frocio..F- R-O-C-"  
< HO CAPITO... ti piace cosi tanto rigirare il coltello nella piaga?>  
<Quando si tratta di mio cognato? Ovvio.. adoro farlo>  
<Ah..ah..ah.. dai passami Phil.. è da tanto che non lo tengo in braccio>  
I due ragazzi scesero col bimbo tra le braccia dello zio.  
<Heeey ciao bellezza!> Santana fece un urlo che fece sobbalzare tutti.  
<Ciao amore.. sono stato via solo cinque minuti, ti manco cosi tanto?>  
<Non parlavo con te>  
Mark sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Phil, ma lo fece in modo che potessero sentire tutti <Sai che se provi a fregarmi la ragazza ti spezzo le braccine si?>  
<Troppo tardi caro.. il mio cuore ormai è solo suo>  
<Bene.. vai piccolo traditore, vai da tua zia io con te non parlo più!>  
Lo mollò a Santana con un sorriso prima di dargli un bacio sulla nuca coperta di lisci capelli neri.  
Prese le birre e andò sul balcone insieme a Dante, mentre Sara e Santana continuavano a sistemare la cucina e a discutere delle loro nuove vite.  
<Allora, verranno anche gli altri stasera?> chiese Santana mentre con una mano sparecchiava il tavolo e con l'altra continuava a tenere in braccio e a cullare il piccolo.  
<Lo spero, ma dopo ciò che è successo, Blaine non vuole più nemmeno stare nella stessa stanza con Mark>  
<Non riesce proprio a perdonarlo, eh?>  
<Pare di no, ma ha detto che farà uno sforzo solo per Phil. Ovviamente non mi sembrava molto convinto>  
<Senti Sara, Mark è stato un idiota di prima categoria e questo lo sappiamo tutti, ma gli ha chiesto scusa, più di una volta. Io lo vedo tutti i giorni ed è distrutto per questa storia, cos'altro dovrebbe fare?>  
<Non lo so>

 

In un attimo si fecero le sei, era andato tutto liscio come l'olio, finchè il campanello della porta non suonò.  
Mark andò ad aprire su richiesta della sorella e quando tirò giù la maniglia spalancando la porta, il suo sguardo cadde a terra come attirato da una calamita.  
<Oh ehm.. c-ciao.. Blaine>  
Dall'uscio non venne nessuna parola, Blaine si limitò ad entrare, mentre l'altro rimase immobile.  
Mark tirò su gli occhi e si ritrovò a scambiare uno sguardo colpevole con Kurt, fermo ancora sull'uscio.  
<Senti io->  
<Tranquillo, Dixon. Non sono io quello arrabbiato, se fossi in te cercherei di parlargli>  
<COME? Non vuole nemmeno vedermi>  
<Fidati di una 'fatina gay' >  
<Sarcasmo.. potresti anche evitarlo, sai? >  
<Oh caro mio, quando si tratta di te è sempre un piacere farlo. Ah comunque.. piacere di rivederti >  
Kurt si avvicinò e lo abbracciò avvolgendolo con un braccio per poi camminare anche lui fino in sala.  
I minuti continuavano a scorrere, Mark decise di starsene seduto in disparte in cucina, giochicchiando con una bottiglia mezza vuota di birra.  
Dopo mezz'ora di frustrante solitudine, Santana aprì ed entrò nella cucina socchiudendo dietro di se la porta che li collegava alla sala, rimanendo a fissare il ragazzo.  
<Quando pensi di tornare nel mondo dei vivi?>  
Mark sollevò leggermente lo sguardo poi sospirò <Quando si deciderà a perdonarmi>  
<E fino ad allora vuoi restare qui? Sai che Phil ti sta cercando da più di venti minuti?>  
<Ha un anno Lopez.. cosa può capire? >  
<Non fare lo stronzo con me, Dixon>  
<Altrimenti?>  
<Vuoi davvero scoprirlo?>  
Il ragazzo ci pensò su e poi abbassò la testa <Probabilmente no..>  
Santana si avvicinò a lui, lo prese per una mano e lo alzò di peso dalla sedia per poi poggiargli entrambe le braccia attorno al collo.  
<Ora tu prendi un paio di birre dal frigo, vai fuori al balcone e parli con Blaine.. è li ad aspettarti da quando è arrivato>  
Mark sospirò indeciso sul da farsi, poi la guardò fisso negli occhi. <Grazie, piccola>  
Un piccolo bacio sulla guancia per farsi forza.

  
Mark uscì sul balcone con le due birre in mano, notò Blaine seduto sulla ringhiera di ferro con sguardo truce.  
<Hey.. ho portato da bere>  
<Che diavolo vuoi Smith?>  
Blaine evitava di guardarlo, mentre Mark si avvicinava sempre di più a lui molto lentamente. <Wow.. sei davvero cosi arrabbiato da chiamarmi con il mio vero cognome>  
<Non hai risposto alla mia domanda>  
<Vorrei scusarmi>  
<Le ho già sentite le tue scuse>  
<Perchè diavolo non vuoi ascoltarmi Blaine?>  
<Ci sono una lunga serie di motivi.. te li devo elencare?>  
<Avanti parla! Sono cur-> il ragazo si fermò di colpo ad occhi sgranati.  
<Che c'è ora Smith?>  
<Aspetta un attimo...>  
Mark passò a parlare tra se e se.  
_\- Ade.. lo senti anche tu? -_  
_- **Si.. è decisamente lui!** \- _  
_\- Cosa ci fa qui? Doveva essere morto! -_  
_- **Non chiedermelo.. ma credo che andarcene ora non sarebbe una cattiva idea** -_  
Mark prese per un braccio Blaine e lo trascinò dentro casa dove trovarono il Reed nel salone che passava armi ai presenti.  
<Cosa sta succedendo qui?>  
<Lui lo sa, Dixon. Vi hanno trovati e dovete andare in un posto sicuro mentre io li terrò impegnati>  
<Cosa? Non puoi farlo da solo Daryl!>  
<So badare a me stesso, ora fa come ti ho detto>  
<Come ci hanno trovati?>  
<In verità, era da un pò che sapevano la vostra posizione>  
< E non ci hai detto nulla? Gli hai dato tempo a sufficenza per prepararsi ad un attacco di massa lo capisci?>  
<Cristo santo, senti rifiuto dell'umanità ora prendi le tue fottute armi e mi segui, CAPITO?>  
Mark strinse il pugno più forte che poteva, voleva colpirlo, ma a trattenerlo da quei pensieri fu proprio Blaine che gli strinse il braccio consapevole di ciò che l'amico voleva fare.  
Mark strinse i denti <..Che devo fare?> quelle parole uscirono con molta fatica dalla sua bocca.  
<Che devi fare? Prima cosa... tappati quella bocca e segui le mie istruzioni. Fai parte di un gruppo, brutto idiota, non puoi fare sempre l'eroe e salvare tutti>  
<Dio, ora ti squarto> Mark si avventò su Daryl che in un attimo lo scaraventò via solo con un battito di ciglia.  
<Ci sono fin troppe cose di cui sei all'oscuro.. SMITH>  
Dopo la discussione Daryl uscì dalla casa correndo verso la sua base, seguito a ruota da Burt, che era arrivato da poco alla festa, mentre i restanti erano ancora un po' titubanti.  
Mark si rialzò, togliendosi la polvere dai vestiti e scuotendo la testa.  
<Dai andiamo, Sara prendi Phil e resta incollata a Daryl, Sant vai con lei e proteggila.. Dante, tu e Blaine resterete più dietro con me, in modo che non possano soprenderci dalle retrovie. Kurt tu vai con Sara e Sant, ok?>  
<Nessun problema>  
<Perfetto andiamo>  
In pochi minuti la cittadina cadde nel caos, la gente correva per cercare riparo mentre altre persone preparavano le armi per respingere l'avanzata delle truppe nemiche.  
Arrivarono con molta facilità nella base di Daryl e, quando furono tutti dentro, sbarrò la porta.  
<Bene. Ora seguitemi>  
Li condusse nei sotterranei, che si spalancavano in un lungo e spazioso corridoio con l'unico sbocco che dava su un portone blindato.  
Daryl aprì il portone; la stanza era quadrata e completamente vuota molto ampia anch'essa.  
Si avvicinò al muro di fronte a loro, poggiò una mano e spinse una delle mattonelle.  
Il muro in un attimò si illuminò per poi scomparire nel nulla.  
Davanti ai ragazzi si aprì una specie di laboratorio da cui uscirono due figure ben piazzate, un biondo sulla quarantina, capelli corti brizzolati con un paio di baffi a malapena accennati, mentre l'altro era moro sulla trentina, occhi scurissimi e una barba ben curata, molto fitta e nera che rendeva il suo viso ancora più tenebroso di quanto non lo fosse già, dietro di lui spuntò un'altra figura, decisamente diversa da quei due, era mingherlino, con dei capelli castani cortissimi circa sui venticinque anni.  
I ragazzi fecero qualche passo per poi fermarsi di colpo.  
<E' il momento?> chiese il moro con voce bassa.  
Daryl si avvicinò al tenebroso ragazzo rimanendo fissi faccia a faccia, tra loro c'era uno spazio vuoto, ma era strano, come se ci fosse un velo a dividerli <Decisamente, dobbiamo sbrigarci Derek>  
<Ehm... scusate, non vorrei interrompere il vostro appassionato scambio di sguardi, ma sapete li fuori c'è un intera armata che vuole farci secchi, perciò che ne dite di mm.. che ne so.. muovere i vostri culi per una buona volta e darci una mano?> Il ragazzo mingherlino sembrava parecchio agitato, andava avanti e indietro in uno spazio di non meno di cinque metri.  
<Stiles ha ragione, dobbiamo muoverci Daryl>  
<Grazie per il manforte, Peter, ma non ho bisogno di una radiolina che ripete ciò che dico>  
Il biondo coi capelli brizzolati sorrise amaramente abbassando la testa <Stiles, ho mal di schiena, non farmi venire da te solo per romperti una gamba..>  
<Wow riesci a stare in piedi per più di dieci minuti? Miracolo! >  
Daryl quasi spazientito urlò iniziando ad gesticolare qua e la punti a caso <PIANTATELA! Peter, tieni attivo il portale, ora noi lo varcheremo>  
< Frena, capitan Harlock! Da questa parte non è ancora pronto nulla, il loro ingresso nel nuovo mondo potrebbe destabilizzare tutto!>  
<Senti, Stiles non mi interessa, okay? Ci hanno preso in anticipo! Dobbiamo rischiare e poi smettila di paragonarmi a quello stramaledetto cartone>  
<Cartone...cartone? E' un manga.. MANGA! Quante volte dovrò ripetertelo? Sei un eretico signor Reed! E poi si, mi pare giusto, mandiamo all'aria un progetto su cui lavoriamo da più di otto anni solo perchè un paio di eserciti ci hanno anticipato!>  
<Stiles..>  
<Si Derek? No aspetta, non dirlo. Lo dico io per te: CHIUDI IL BECCO>  
<SI PUO' SAPERE CHE DIAVOLO STATE FARNETICANDO?> Mark ebbe una crisi di nervi, si avvicinò a Daryl con fare minaccioso, quando Derek tentò di rassicurarlo.  
<Tranquillo, chiama i tuoi amici e fagli oltrepassare la barriera, ma mi raccomando.. uno alla volta>  
<Ehm, scusatemi, ma mancano circa quindici minuti prima che il portale si chiuda.. quindi potete evitare di stare li imbalsamati? Cioè.. potete cortesemente muovere le vostre gambine e camminare da questa parte? Grazie mille a tutti >  
Stiles continuava a guardali uno ad uno, picchiettando con l'indice sul suo orologio.  
<Okay.. Dante credo che dovresti andare per primo insieme a Sara e Phil>  
<Giusto..> Dante camminò e passò oltre il velo sottile e trasparente che separava le due stanze, seguito poi da Sara con Phil in braccio.  
Daryl invitò i rimanenti a muoversi ad oltrepassare la barriera, ma quando Mark fece il primo passo verso di essa, una voce dal portone dietro di loro lo raggelò <Hey, piccolo Smith.. dove credi di andare?>  
Il ragazzo si girò di colpo fermando il suo sguardo su quella persona che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
<Ci hai messo tanto ad arrivare Puckerman. Ho sentito la tua presenza da quando hai messo piede qua dentro, strano che ti sei lasciato percepire cosi facilmente! Una cosa però non capisco.. Dovresti essere morto!>  
<Oh, che dolce, ancora ti preoccupi per me dopo tutto questo tempo.. allora, non vieni a salutarmi?>  
Daryl poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Mark invitandolo a non cadere nelle provocazioni, per tutta risposta il ragazzo spostò con violenza la mano per poi avventarsi sul suo Ex compagno.  
<Cristo Mark! Non abbiamo tempo!>  
<Daryl, porta gli altri dentro, muoviti! Qua ci penso io!> disse Derek.  
<Non abbiamo tempo Derek! E se poi varchi la barriera non potrai più rientrare lo sai!>  
Il ragazzone allungò di colpo una mano, afferrando per la maglia il 'capitano' Reed e tirandolo dall'altra parte della barriera.  
<Tu rimani qui... non ti preoccupare so cavarmela>  
Un passo e fu dall'altra parte, lanciò uno sguardo ai quattro ragazzi rimasti facendogli cenno di correre dall'altra parte.  
Kurt e Blaine mano nella mano attraversarono il velo, lasciando Santana e Burt sul posto.  
Lo scontro tra i due ex compagni continuava, con un Mark in netta difficoltà che veniva scaraventato qua e là per la stanza.  
Quando finalmente il ragazzo rimase ormai a terra senza forze, Puck girò il suo sguardo su Derek.  
<Allora, che mi dici.. vieni a ballare anche tu?>  
L'uomo scrocchiò il collo, fece un verso simile ad un ruggito e cambiò rapidamente colore d'occhi, il suo scatto fu però fermato da Burt, che dopo un urlo tirò fuori la sua 9mm dalla fondina nascosta all'interno della giacca e scaricò tutto il caricatore su Puckerman.  
I proiettili lo centrarono, uno dopo l'altro, in tutte le zone vitali: polmoni, cuore, trachea e cervello, ma il mulatto non cadde a terra, anzi iniziò a ridere in maniera sovrumana.  
Gli stessi proiettili che lo avevano perforato uscirono lentamente dal suo corpo.  
<Eh no, vecchio, questo non basta> in meno di due secondi Puck tirò fuori la sua revolver e schioccò un colpo.  
Nemmeno il tempo di sentire lo sparo che il corpo di Burt era già a terra senza vita.  
Mark vide l'intera scena e si trascinò verso di lui, mentre Derek era partito all'attacco.  
Continuava a trascinarsi, avvicinandosi sempre di più fino a trovarsi al capezzale del cadavere di Burt, a cui era accorsa anche una Santana in lacrime.  
Un altro compagno scomparso, un'altro compagno perso per una battaglia che non avrebbe mai dovuto combattere.  
Mar si rialzò a forza poggiandosi a Santana e quando fu in piedi, capace di reggersi sulle sue gambe, passò una mano dietro al collo della ragazza, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le sussurrò <Devi andare>  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e poco dopo si ritrovò gettata dall'altra parte della barriera, con Mark che continuava a fissarla.  
L'ispanica tentò di varcare di nuovo quella soglia, ma fu trattenuta da Peter su ordine di Daryl stesso.  
Mark camminò verso lo scontro tra Puck e Derek, fino a ritrovarsi di fianco a quest'ultimo.  
<Ragazzi avete tre minuti!>  
<Non preoccuparti Daryl, lo finiremo presto>  
Mark e Derek si lanciarono sguardi d'intesa.  
<Oh, andiamo. Pensate davvero di potermi battere? Sai Mark, lo pensavano anche i tuoi genitori prima che li uccidessi a sangue freddo.. cosi come lo pensava anche Quinn>  
Il ragazzo iniziò a tremare, tirò fuori i suoi pugnali da dietro il bacino.  
<Mark, non prendere decisioni affrettate>  
<Zitto, Mr muscolo.. non ho bisogno di consigli>  
Il ragazzo si avventò nuovamente su Puckerman iniziando uno scontro corpo a corpo.  
<Vedo che sei migliorato Dixon>  
<Questa volta ti ucciderò> una rapida successione di schivate e contrattacchi di gomito fece traballare Puck.  
Mark tentò di affondargli la lama nel fianco, ma in un attimo Derek si intromise nello scontro gettando lontano Mark.  
Il ragazzone tirò fuori un coltello militare con il quale squarciò il torace di Puckerman rimasto immobile dopo il colpo subito e fissò quel taglio che si rigenerò nel giro di pochi secondi.  
<Bene, ci metti poco a rigenerarti>  
<Non puoi uccidermi bello! Ritenta sarai più fortunato!>  
<DEREK, ABBASSATI!>  
Il ragazzo obbedì e in un attimo si vide spuntare Mark da dietro e correre verso il mulatto con i suoi due pugnali.  
In corsa sfrenata poggiò un piede sulla schiena muscolosa di un Derek accovacciato e si diede una spinta per saltare e finire alle spalle del nemico, preso totalmente alla sprovvista.  
<Sei finito, addio Noah> Incrociò le due lame dietro la nuca del ragazzo, per poi tagliargli di netto la testa.  
<Vediamo se ti rigeneri ora>  
Mark sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, pochi istanti nulla più.  
Aiutò Derek a rialzarsi e guardò verso il portale. Il velo che li separava diventava sempre più opaco, il portale si stava chiudendo, Mark vide Blaine conversare con qualcuno, non erano i ragazzi che aveva visto prima dello scontro, si avvicinò ancora riuscendo a scorgere due persone anziane.  
<Ma che cazz->  
<Mark dobbiamo scappare, appena il portale si chiude qui crolla tutto MUOVITI!>  
Derek si avventò sul ragazzo, lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò a forza fuori dalla base, tra il trambusto generale.  
Corsero velocemente sul retro della base dove c'era un tombino, vi entrarono e seguirono tutto il canale di scolo fino a sbucare all'esterno ovest della cittadina.  
<Perché erano lì!?>  
<Mark, calmati>  
<Dovrebbero essere morti.. sono morti tra le mie braccia Derek! E invece erano li.. oltre quel portale! Spiegami perchè i miei genitori erano li>

  
\--

  
La base operativa era totalmente a soqquadro, si distinguevano decisamente dei tacchi camminare lungo il corridoio.  
La ragazza aprì la porta ed entrò <Miei signori, ho importanti novità>  
<Vieni avanti Heylee>  
<La ringrazio Lady Yosuff, vi porgo la notizia della morte dell'infetto 01> la ragazza porse un fascicolo nelle mani di un uomo incappucciato che se ne stava in piedi, reggendosi ad un bastone.  
<Ottimo, quindi Puckerman è morto. Uno di meno, ora dimmi ciò che voglio sentire, è stato lui ad ucciderlo?>  
<Si, mio signore>  
<Ah.. perfetto, sentito Sykes? Il tuo caro fratellino presto diventerà puro, chissà se riuscirà a controllarsi!>  
<Oh.. ci riuscirà Lord Maalthir, ne sono sicuro.. e Heylee, grazie per i tuoi servigi, ma non mi servi più.. Addio>  
L'uomo incappucciato guardò fisso la ragazza, che iniziò a sanguinare dagli occhi, cadde a terra in preda ad un tremolio che durò non più di qualche secondo.  
<Che peccato Sykes.. poteva tornarci utile>  
<Sei troppo buono con i tuoi soldati, Lord Maalthir>  
<Sono clemente, è diverso>  
<Tornando al nostro discorso.. non avrà problemi con il controllo dei nuovi poteri>  
<Lei dice?>  
<Certo, quel ragazzo è unico, ci tornerà molto utile per la nostra causa>  
<E cosa mi dice dell'altro?>  
<Chi? Derek Hale? Mmm.. in effetti, ora che è con lui potrebbe essere un problema per i nostri piani>  
<Vuole che ci pensi io, mio signore?> una voce pungente si intromise di colpo, sbucando da dietro la porta e iniziando a camminare verso la scrivania dietro la quale era seduto Sykes, passando sopra il cadavere di Heylee come se nulla fosse.  
Alto e snello, capelli castani e occhi castano-grigi capaci di ipnotizzarti con uno sguardo.  
<No.. tranquillo Sebastian, non puoi sprecarti per lavori così miseri >  
<Come desidera, signore>  
<Arriverà il tuo momento non preoccuparti, ma questa è una questione che devo risolvere da solo, sai.. è venuto il momento di dare il secondo round al mio caro fratellino>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine di questo primo capitolo, non so quando arriverà la seconda parte, ma scrivere dei genitori di Mark, Stiles, Peter e Derek come nuovi del gruppo è intrigante.  
> Grazie per tutti i Kudos, sono molto apprezzati!  
> Speriamo di tornare! Alla prossima :)


End file.
